


Monster Season

by Aemtha



Series: The Hunter's Daughter [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angel Banishing Spell, Angel Blade, Angels, Bunker, Connections, Coping Mechanisms, Demon possession, Demons, F/M, Familiars, Frisk is a boy here, Kidnapping, M for monster killing, M for monsters, Male Chara, Male Frisk, NOT THAT TYPE OF MONSTER, Narcolepsy, Pet Names, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is female in my story, Revenge, Souls, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Tracking Spell, Undertale souls vs Supernatural souls, White Soul, Witch-Familiar bond, angel bullets, bond, but they will be, chara, like supernatural and/or mythical creatures, mention of Angel Banishing Sigil, mention of Demon Exorcism, mixed soul, oh look the legendary family member no one knows, puns, remember there are two types of monsters in this story, the violence wouldn't be that bad at first, this mix monsters with monsters, use of spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 41,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemtha/pseuds/Aemtha
Summary: It's not normal to be able to handle a coach gun at age 7.It's not normal to have a tattoo on your tenth birthday.It's not normal to go to graves and dig up corpses, pour salt then burn them.IT'S NOT NORMAL TO CHASE AFTER INNOCENT PEOPLE.DAD.STAHP.~Sometimes, the light hurts. Like, humans have to squint just to try and gaze at the sun.It's hard to be scared of the dark if you are part of that darkness.Actually, it's easy to befriend the darkness.You just reach out and somebody will always be there.That was what the monsters did, they reached out to Frisk.Frisk held those burdens and pulled them out of their centuries old curse, but he couldn't hold on for long. So he reached out, too.And she was there.~What happens if the monsters from the Underground finally escaped?Can (Y/n) stop them (hunters and above ground monsters) from killing these kind-hearted creatures?She doesn't know how she'll protect them, but she will do everything to see through that they will never be harmed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I got this idea from Supernatural. You don't need to know the show to understand the story, but if you do know it then hoorah for you. Anyway, what if there are monsters who deserve to live?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story starts out with our beloved (Y/n) running out of the house with no bra and no pants, then it shifts to Frisk whose determination dwindles with every rash decision he had made in his life.

 

Oh heavens, the sun was brighter than usual.

 

Or was it because she drank at least seven cups of coffee last night. (Y/n) yawned and rubbed her eyes, flicking away the sand that rested upon them. The clock next to her had the numbers 1 3 5 0 blinking in bright red light. No wonder, the sun is at its peak, it's past noon. She untangled the sheets from her legs, entirely pissed off with the early morning wrestle with the comforter. On her feet, (Y/n) swung her arms up and stretched her muscles, hearing a few bones popping back to their correct placements. A lionlike yawn escaping her lips and when she finished, she dragged herself to tread to the door of her room. She combed her magnificent mane with her hands, her nails scratching her scalp every now and then.

 

(Y/n) tripped on her toes, though her fast reflexes has her standing on the balls of her feet. It took her a minute as she squinted, her head turning from side to side just to make sure. "Earthquake." She muttered after she thoroughly checked that - no there was no appearance of white light seemingly engulfing her. "Earthquake!" (Y/n) shouted and pulled open her door proceeding to jump down the whole ten steps of the staircase. Although her landing was absolutely perfect, the shaking of the ground had her fall gracefully-- flailing her arms around like some poor duckling wanting to fly, hitting her shoulder as she dropped down to the floor. She rolled and sprung up to do a hasty crawl to the front door.

 

**Stop.**

 

**Look.**

 

**Listen.**

 

Grass blades tickled her skin, the sun's rays positively lavished her with its warmth. She could feel the shaking better since she was barefoot and they stood on soil. Her form is in a perfect stance that she didn't waver like before, though she could feel the pressure that messed with her muscles.

 

"What!?"

 

What did she just do! Stupid, that is not what you during an earthquake. Now she's the first one out of the house in the whole neighborhood. A minute or so later, people quickly walk out of their homes to stand on their lawns and even on the streets.

 

"Nice pants." A laugh resounding from her left had her stop her inner self-berate. Ah yes, the town flirt and (Y/n)'s best friend: Asshole--- Ash.

 

"Thanks," She chuckled and caressed her bare thigh as if trying to seduce him. "My favorite pants is no pants." If she was the common woman, she would have destroyed any beautiful image she had established to the people she knew. But no, that was not (Y/n) (L/n). The universe knows just how much she had been through and it knows that fate can never destroy the dignity she has and taken pride of. Her outfit of just a tank top that says 'how am I alive?' and some cutesy underwear of hearts displayed to the public accidentally would not make her want to hide and cry.

 

(Y/n) shook her head, her eyes lowering to the ground.

 

_What kind?_

 

She hoped it wasn't her father...

 

~~~

 

_'Shit.'_

 

Frisk was grateful he didn't say that out loud or else... actually he doesn't know what will happen. He was trekking down the mountain, a few monsters following him. Though he had abruptly stopped and the monsters, too, stood still on their places. They were giving him concerned looks as he looked off to the side, where a huge warehouse could be seen through the thicket and timberland.

 

_'Shit, I did not think this through. (Y/n) is gonna be pissed at me.'_

 

"My child, is there something wrong?" Toriel brought a paw to his shoulder, she could feel how tense the young boy is when she had done so. She felt uneasy, but she simply gave him a smile to show that she trusts him.

 

"I need to go somewhere first."

 

The goat monster nodded her head, "We will be right behind you."

 

_'Oh no oh no oh no.'_

 

Trepidation engulfed his soul, shadowing over his determination. With every step he took that brought him a little closer to the warehouse, even though they are just going to pass it, Frisk felt like some entity would pounce on them. Faster, his paced picked up and the monster obediently copied as well. He knew that they could feel his aura and how scared he may be, he hopes that they just reason of it as being a kid. Frisk cannot have this sort of fear in their being, he is a hundred percent determined. The thought that his uncle would show up and think that he needed to be saved gave him the doubts. He's not strong enough to fight against him, ever.

 

_'She has all the right to be pissed at me...'_

 

Frisk let out a sigh as they were a little ways past the warehouse, but he was still on his guard. No, he can't afford to lower it until they got to the cabin. Now, he had more confidence in his strides. Out of all the monsters that were with him, the shorter of the two skeletons will definitely pester him about his behavior later.

 

After at least half an hour of walking, Frisk had led them to a huge log cabin, next to it was a short pier to the rather large lake next to it. The human child simply hopped on the few steps that led to the door. "You can come inside, I can guarantee that you guys could fit inside and actually lounge around." He said as he pushed the door open, no key or anything.

 

_'The tip of the iceberg.'_

 

He didn't mind the interior, he's been here numerous times. So he just headed straight to a couch, leaning on its arm to reach for the telephone on top of a side table. As Frisk pressed a set of numbers he knew by heart, he thought of what to say.

 

**I'm not dead.**

 

**I'm sorry.**

 

**I did something.**

 

**Welp, you complained that the house barely has anyone in it. So I brought people.**

 

**I'm alive, please don't kill me.**

 

The ringing stopped and someone finally picked up, "Hello?"

 

"Oh my god, I did something stupid, but it was a good stupid. Please send help."

 

"Woah, Frisk! Calm down!"

 

His hands were trembling, why would they? Aha, why should they not? Frisk used one hand to cover his mouth, exhaling through his nose and taking a deep breath. "(Y/n), I'm at the safe house. I got company."

 

"What kind?"

 

"A whole new level..."

 

"Okay, so do I have to skedaddle right now? I haven't had coffee yet and I don't have pants on."

 

"Make your coffee extra strong, you'll need it."

 

"Frisk..."

 

"See you!"

 

He slammed the receiver on its base, the hand that was against his mouth had slid down to his chest where he can feel his heart thumping wildly. "Who was that?" Frisk turned his head, not at all surprised to see the Captain of the Royal Guard's face so close that they bopped noses, well his nose bopped her face.

 

"My savior," He sighed. "The one who can make us or break us."

 

~

 

"I came as fast as I could-- as fast as I can down two cups of coffee, take a shower and wear somethin' decent." The front door was kicked open and (Y/n) stood with all her glory. Still using the white tank top she worn to bed, a bright blue sports bra could be seen underneath the thin clothing. And she has bright blue running shorts, her feet had zip up combat boots that were a little worn for wear. A helmet was pressed to her side and her arm kept it near, that hand held a leather jacket by its sleeves.

 

"You could have--"

 

If the people that were in the room had not realized her presence when she shouted out her predicament, then the sound that the helmet emitted when it was dropped on the wooden planks caught their attention.

 

"Uh... uhmm. Yes? I could have?"

 

(Y/n) considers herself open-minded. Her dad comes home with all the troubles of the world, she's there to be his support. Ash is trying to get under her skirt? Good luck, she doesn't wear skirts. Her dog wants attention, she will send attack after attack of kisses and cuddles. Frisk hiking up Mount Ebott...

 

...

 

And...

 

... What...

 

"We are having pancakes and oatmeal and a bottle of vodka, by we, I mean me. You're getting water, ya lil' brat."

 

"(Y/n)--"

 

"Frisky-bits, if I am to handle this shit, I better be drunk. You and I both know I don't make great decisions when sober."

 

"PANCAKES!? I LOVE PANCAKES! CAKES OF PAN." This cinnamon roll, pure soul and all, "WHAT ARE PANCAKES?" **He needs to shut up.**

 

"This calls a feast!"

 

"(Y/n)!!"

 

"You don't get a say in this until after I feed myself."

 

"Oh my lord."


	2. Don't forget to breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n)'s making breakfast!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates for this book is on Saturday and/or Monday

It was a nice place.

 

Sans could tell, he's practically one with the lazy boy in the corner of the room. He was sure that if he was a thing, he would be a lazy boy chair.

 

_**Lazy boy** nes._

 

**heh... paps gonna freak when i drop that one.**

 

Papyrus was having fun staring with wide eye sockets at every knickknacks there is in display. He made a commentary about anything. How fitting it was to be in this exact spot and giving much comfort for some unknown reason. Waving his hands above the object as if he's caressing it, but in all actuality, he's too amazed that he can't even touch it.

 

Undyne had a pelt of a black bear draped over her, she was the same size as the animal. The head situated on top of her own as she held onto its paws. The Captain of the Royal Guard successfully made Alphys carry a fox pelt over her, though the scientist is much more intrigued on the manner of how its fur remained soft to the touch yet durable enough to hold it together. Well, maybe that's because of the skin itself--

 

Toriel patiently sat on the same couch Frisk thrown himself on earlier. Her eyes glancing on every picture frame that were either hung on the walls or standing on certain surfaces. She was staring for a rather long time at a picture. An image of Frisk being carried by a young woman who was then lifted over an older man's head by said man. Right next to that frame is another picture, this time it contained all three of them who were a little younger, including an older woman and a man who looked like the same age as the woman from the first picture.

 

"That's my ma," Frisk suddenly reached out to point the second picture, to the older woman. Toriel checked the young child she considered as her son, then to his biological mother. She can see where he got his appearance from. "She died in an accident two years ago."

 

"Condolence."

 

Frisk shook his head and picked up the picture frame, nestling back on his seat and leaning against the ex-royalty. "She's almost never home. Unfortunately, I didn't feel anything about it."

 

"But she's your mother..." A pang of some kind of emotional pain hit her right at the heart. It hurts to find a child not much affected at the death of their own parent, it petrified her since she was a mother of two and lost both. Even the six other children that fell to the Underground, she cannot get over their passing. Toriel couldn't help but feel sympathy for the departed woman, to not be mourned by your loved one. Oh my, that hurts...

 

"She birthed me, (Y/n) raised me."

 

Frisk pointed to the younger woman who had him on her shoulders, his own hands were held by the man who seemed the same age as the woman. "(Y/n)'s my cousin, the one behind her is my brother. He's been missing at least two months ago." Toriel, having her thoughts diverted when the child proceeded to explain a bit more, eventually had her eyebrows scrunched, their mother's genetics have strongly influence them. The mother, the son and the other son.

 

Toriel lifted a furry paw to point at the man who had an arm around the older woman's shoulders. "Who is this one?"

 

"My uncle, (Y/n)'s dad. Her dad and my mom are siblings, so they are always together doing the family business."

 

"So (Y/n)'s dad is also never home?" Toriel queried.

 

"Yes." Frisk nodded his head and gently returned the frame. "Awhile ago, I called for (Y/n). By impulse, I wanted to set you monsters that were trapped underground, free. But then I don't know what to do from now on. If there's one person who can help me, it's gonna be her."

 

"She can be... loud... for a human.. and aggressive, but that's only because she's rather passionate." Frisk struggled to explain what kind of a person (Y/n) is. There's no better way to say it other than '(Y/n) is (Y/n)'.

 

"Don't worry. If you trust her so much, I don't see why I should not."

 

~~~

 

(Y/n) is a total tornado.

 

A good kind.

 

**Is there such a thing as a good kind of tornado?**

 

Frisk can't lift his head up, too scared to even make eye contact with his cousin. The cousin that is practically speeding across wood, she could even be trying to spawn the devil with all the clatter that was heard from inside. Toriel stood in front of the couch, facing the miracle happening through the open floor layout of the living room, dining room and the kitchen. Sans has not lifted a finger ever since he accepted the lazy boy like it was a part that was missing from him. Alphys now sat on the loveseat, playing with her hands and the casual dress she wore.

 

Undyne and Papyrus...

 

They are practically overexcited dogs that are made to 'be good'. Last time Frisk checked, the fish monster and the skeleton monster best friends were sitting on the floor next to each other, behind an imaginary line that (Y/n) made between them and her territory (kitchen). Which was quite a feat for the easily towered over human, but who was he doubting? This kind of thing was bound to happen.

 

**though seriously, who is this woman?**

 

Sans could hardly say no to his brother, Frisk just went along with the younger brother. When Undyne had to crash in their house because she set hers on fire, Sans had no power at all to stop those two. It's also his own fault that he didn't listen to whatever they talked about which lead to this. As much as he would want to know the human's methods, they would be rendered useless to him because as mentioned earlier, Sans had no power - more like he simply is too lazy.

 

Her hands were shaking, she had numerously cursed them in her mind. (Y/n) faced ghosts, used salt bullets to hit them with a headshot. She intimidated a god! Looked smug even at the jaws of Death. Outplayed a trickster. Slapped a douchebag of an angel.

 

Of all the times, why must her own body seem like _some kind of doll she has no control over?!_

 

(Y/n) slammed the bowl of pancake mix she had done not a long time ago on the island counter. The mixture of dry powder slightly poofed out and made some kind of cloud when she had done so.

 

Her chest feels tight.

 

Like shes gonna implode.

 

Her chest...

 

She can't...

 

Air!

 

Breathe!

 

She forgot to breathe!

 

**Inhale! Inhale!**

 

She panicked a little since she forgot how to breathe, her chest only expelling out air and not intaking any. Her fingers flexed as (Y/n) finally managed to find the things needed to be done in manners of respiration. After she got an essential amount of oxygen, she continued to take another deep breath just for extra measure. What she didn't process in her mind was the small cloud of powder.

 

And those tiny substances were sucked in, making (Y/n)'s nose twitch with a specified itch.

 

Hold up.

 

(Y/n) turned her upper body to side as her hands held the edge of the island, letting out the sneeze away from her ingredients. After that, she waved away the flying powder and used the other hand to scratch her nose.

 

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"

 

"That was HELLA CUTE! WHAT!?!"

 

A quick scan to the two monsters that were still on their bums and had their eye and eye sockets focused on her form, she guessed they were talking about her air bending skills. "A sneeze?" Though she answered them, it came out as a question rather than a statement.

 

"A SNEEZE! HOW WONDERFUL. I AM LEARNING."

 

"Calling it a sneeze is lame. There's not much strength in the word than it has to the action."

 

Without a second to think about what she was going to say, "Well then, what are you going to call it?"

 

Undyne's mouth had pursed at the thought, cupping her chin with a hand. Her one good eye staring down at the floor and even looked like she was really thinking hard about it. Okay, while she does that, (Y/n) went on to cook her 'breakfast'. She checked the window where she could see the sun at its descend. It must be three in the afternoon already. From afternoon snack it evolved to breakfast, nice one (Y/n).


	3. Monsters of the Aboveground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all just read this

"(Y/n)."

 

"Yeah?" The afore called woman picked up seven plates, planning to set them on the dining table for all. Although she said that Frisk was just getting water, she wasn't that cold hearted to prevent him from eating anything.

 

"Where's Uncle Tony?"

 

There was a clash from where (Y/n) lost hold of one side of the pile of plates. Thank the universe they were Corelle.

 

"Agh, if you're wondering, then you haven't missed a thing yet," She went on to swoop all the plates, quickly laying them down on the table with a sigh. "Even during your absence, he still hasn't come home yet." Frisk brought the forks and knives, setting them on top of the placemats they've arranged earlier.

 

There was a silence between the cousins, even the monsters that miraculously fit on the seats around the table, did not dare to speak up. (Y/n) worried at first when their statures (particularly Toriel, Undyne and Papyrus, they were like giants already considered they were past six feet which to be honest is already too tall for (Y/n), not that she said anything) stood next to the chairs. But she was just overreacting since they somehow made themselves comfortable.

 

(Y/n) sat at the head of the table, Toriel opposite of her. Frisk to the right of the human and Sans sat next to him. Papyrus, yes just like the parchment and a font, was to (Y/n)'s left. Undyne was next to the louder skeleton, and next to her is Alphys.

 

Once (Y/n) took a few pieces for herself and Frisk, everyone else dug in. She had cut a portion and was ready to bite before a thought crossed her mind and she said the thought out loud. "Frisk, you have to tell them about our lifestyle."

 

Sans shot out a hand to pat the kid's back when he choked on his mouthful of food. Reaching for the cup of water when (Y/n) reminded its existence just next to his plate. "B-but (Y/n)!! Don't... uh.. don't you want to know--"

 

"Their story can wait, Frisk," (Y/n) chewed on the pancake she had made. Staring into the boy's chocolate brown eyes, trying to prove a point. "I'm not going to risk my life just for a secret you want to keep from them."

 

"Should it be right now?"

 

"I'm not yet done eating, you don't get a say against whatever I make you do."

 

Toriel set her cutlery down, glaring at the human who Frisk have high respects for. So far, to her, it seems like (Y/n) is rude and entirely bossy which the goat monster did not appreciate. The human is nice to her guests, but not her family, now there's something wrong with that. "(Y/n), your attitude is entirely unpleasant. Why won't you let Frisk do as he wants?"

 

"I'm his sister-figure, not his mother or anything else. I am the one who makes decisions in our household. I am the one who keeps him safe and alive." (Y/n) shrugged and sent Toriel a rather bored look. "Of all the monsters, even if I knew of your existence an hour ago, I know who you are," She used her fork to point at Toriel, specifically the print of her robe. "For example, that thing on your dress, those set of shapes make up a symbol. I can't remember it much, but I know I had long conversations with my father about that symbol. It's a family crest, a royal seal. You're of royalty."

 

Frisk could feel the cloth of his sweater being tugged, Sans had clenched his hand around the fabric and he knew that Sans is now apprehensive of (Y/n). While the rest of the monsters on the table were blown away by the spot on surmise.

 

**Who is this human?**

 

"Mom, please." (Y/n) raised an eyebrow at that, 'mom?'. "You don't want to provoke her, she's not Asgore."

 

"Provoke?" (Y/n) deadpanned at the word. "I am not intimated. I am trying to tell you, I know the stories of their past."

 

"Ah yes, nerdy stuff." Frisk mumbled under their breath.

 

"Say that again." (Y/n) growled and pinching Frisk's ear that is closer to her.

 

"I-I mean, uh... uhmm.. sorry."

 

"Good," She nodded her head and let go of Frisk's ear. "I forgot my vodka. I'm gonna grab it from the cellar. You should start story telling while I do so." (Y/n) pushed back her chair, taking a rather big bite from her pancake before finally standing up. They watched her leave into a hallway, a door creaking open and all attention was at Frisk.

 

"My child, it is hard to take her seriously." Toriel was the first to comment.

 

"I like her!" Undyne grinned and showed all her shark teeth. "The punk got a lot of spunk!"

 

"she's the punk to the spunk."

 

"SANS."

 

"Ho-how does... she know the-the Delta Rune?"

 

Frisk pressed his hands against his cheeks, he doesn't know where to start.

 

Ugh, why must his life be so complicated.

 

Oh wait, he doesn't need to explain his life... but rather the lifestyle?

 

He can compromise with that.

 

But where...

 

Frisk huffed and decided to stare at his plate as he began. "Humans don't know there are monsters such as you guys.. but there are different types of monsters here above ground."

 

"Monsters? Other monsters? All monsters were trapped underground." Toriel was entirely confused, what is he talking about?

 

"They're more like creatures. Monsters that can fool humans to think that they are normal humans too," Frisk's hands slumped together, playing with his fingers as he fought hard to explain. "Supernatural creatures, those who have abnormal strength and abilities, they may have certain powers too. The difference between you and them is that they prey on humans."

 

Toriel and Alphys gasped in horror, the latter of the two looked like she was either ready to faint or throw up. Undyne and Sans were hooked on his story while Papyrus being a little naive on the side, did not understand. They were too preoccupied with their emotions that they literally jumped on their seats when (Y/n) slammed down a huge bottle that had colorless liquid. "Don't mind me, Imma eat my fill." She waved them away and flopped down to do as stated.

 

"Even until now, those monsters live," Frisk continued. "Killing humans for consumption, sacrifices, and the like. But there are humans who fight against them and protect the innocent. The monster community call them 'hunters'. Not all humans are aware of their acts of bravery, nor do they know that monsters and hunters are a legit thing."

 

"So what'cha sayin' punk!?"

"(Y/n)'s dad is a hunter, my late mother was one. Even my brother."

 

"And (Y/n) is a hunter, too?" Toriel concluded.

 

"No," Frisk shook his head. "She's not a hunter, well technically she is, but she doesn't want to hurt anyone."

 

"Pooh." Undyne crossed her arms and pouted, her eye narrowing at (Y/n). "Aren't you a killjoy?"

 

"But that doesn't mean she won't stop herself if she deems it necessary." Frisk immediately articulated. The Captain sucked those lips and bit on them even with her sharp teeth. Must have been her way to take back her words.

 

(Y/n) pushed her plate away from her, finished with her breakfast and gulping down a glass of her vodka, not entirely minding the questionable taste and aftertaste it had, it was water to her. "The point is, I can be persuaded and all. But if my dad gets a whiff of any monster activity, it's shoot first ask questions later."

 

"I expect that monsters from the Underground are going to have a really difficult time mingling with humans, there are bound to be people who are against you guys integrating," Frisk nodded his head. "I can handle that, since I plan to be the best Monster Ambassador I can be when you asked of me... but there are limits to what I can do."

 

"And lucky for you guys, I'm your best bet." (Y/n) cupped her chin with a hand, her elbow on the table as she put on an easy going smile.

 

"I may be the savior of Monsters Underground, (Y/n) over here is like a god to Monsters Aboveground."

 

(Y/n) stared down at her empty cup, pulling the edge of her lips into a smirk. "I ate my oatmeal while preparing the pancakes. I had my breakfast and drank three cups of my vodka. Let's do this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not proud of how this chapter worked out. Ugh I feel like a bad author. I'll make it up with better works.


	4. She who knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk talk talk. More talkt.
> 
> Talktttt.
> 
> So here comes an angel, like a legit angel. (Y/n) and Frisk tries to explain things to the curios monsters even though the angel can speak for themselves

"How did you know I'm royalty?"

 

"I didn't," (Y/n) threw the lit match into the pile of logs in the fireplace, using the fire iron to poke a few logs in position then placing it on the rack. She pushed the cover back in position, dusting her hands off while standing up. "It was just a speculation, my role in the hunting business is to supply information and if by small chance, I do not know something, I search it up. List down monsters capabilities, liabilities, strengths, weaknesses, characteristics, attitudes, and how to slay them. Oh, and I pretend I'm at the top of humanity's police forces and government."

 

"Frisk calls it nerdy stuff." (Y/n) shrugged and sat on another lazy boy chair, one that Sans did not occupy. "Anyway, my dad goes all around the country, hunting and that jazz. There are things he would report and I jot them down. Sends a few pictures of a situation and call to talk about it, like it's the only way for me to have some interaction with him. One of my unsolved cases is everything that involves with that symbol, the one you call Delta Rune."

 

"what does she not know?" Sans whispered to the child that sat at the arm of the chair he was on.

 

"She doesn't know all the stupid things I've done in the Underground, that's something I'm sure of."

 

"kid..."

 

"I'm yet to be stupefied by something she has no knowledge of. She's got a whole palace of wisdom in her mind that could maybe rival Gerson's."

 

"well i'll be wis **damn** ed."

 

"You could have done better."

 

"so could you."

 

"Touché."

 

Frisk told (Y/n) his adventure in the span of the cleaning time they did which was like fifteen minutes. He couldn't believe that he just summarized one timeline journey in words that lasted fifteen minutes. Though Papyrus and Undyne would speak up now and then, sometimes almost destroying they stood near to. And (Y/n) would smack them in the faces with a wet rag and nag in their ears (fins or magical nothing) until she got them standing behind the same imaginary line between the kitchen and living room. It had Sans sprawl on his chair as he wheezed (even though he doesn't have the lungs for it) with laughter because he could never forget the pitiful squeak that the shark fish monster let out when she got whipped by the rag.

 

(Y/n) brought out her phone from her shorts' pocket, her eyes widening at her self reminder she set earlier. "Ah, I gotta make a few calls. Don't burn the house while I'm gone."

 

~~~

 

"When I was younger, I used (Y/n)'s bra like a parachute."

 

"Oh my..."

 

"Was it effective!?"

 

"Nah," Frisk shook his head and patted the couch's cushion with a hand. "I would jump on the sofa while holding her bra and say 'I'm gonna fly now! Byee!'."

 

(Y/n) came back inside, instantly remembering the memory she had about that story. "Yeah, and as payback, I told him he'll get boobs when he becomes a teen. He cried because he didn't want to have them."

 

"Back then, I didn't know that only women can have bigger breasts," Frisk grumbled and everyone heard it. "Besides, I won't be able to enjoy them when I can't use them as a pillow... ah! Chest cushions!"

 

"Nah," (Y/n) clicked her tongue and went back to the same chair she sat earlier. "The cushions have a sense of pain."

 

"JUGGERSNOT." Undyne screamed as her hands shook from the sudden thought in her mind that had her say it out loud. (Y/n) was not entirely frightened by the word, but she pressed a hand against her chest to make sure her heart was still there.

 

"Pa-pardon?" (Y/n) cleared her throat when she stuttered and her voice became a few octaves higher from the slight loss of breath.

 

"Juggersnot! The sneeze you did, I'm calling it juggersnot."

 

If it were an anime, there would have been a short pause for a dot dot dot to appear. (Y/n) snapped her fingers and had a look of recognition, "Ah! That one!"

 

"Yup! So calling it!"

 

"But there are different types of sneeze." Frisk reminded.

 

"Actually..." (Y/n) nodded her head in agreement to Frisk's comment. "It depends on the person and situation."

 

"AAGH!! I'll name every last one of them then!"

 

"you meant to tell us that a sneeze is entirely normal?"

 

"It's totally normal! Don't you monsters get sneezes?" (Y/n) queried with a tilt of her head.

 

"you think dumb and dumber were not the only ones who did not know much about a sneeze?" The way the eldest human in the room presented her deadpan made Sans sweat just a small bead from the intensity of it, clearly not satisfied with the swerve he had done to her question. "when monsters get sick, which is really rare and all."

 

"That's ama--" (Y/n) left her words strewn in the air as a flap of feathers, wings to be exact, had echoed around the room. Standing right in the middle of the room was a man with dark brown hair and wearing a suit and tie. He was no stranger to the cousins, but that didn't stop the monsters to be on high alert.

 

Human?!

 

Teleport!

 

What sorcery--- ... ?!? Mage!!!

 

"All hands on deck!" Undyne shouted and raised both her hands above her head, multiple spears formed around her and aimed at the man. Bones, not only Sans summoned them, Papyrus contributed with his own set, ready to send out the attacks under the Captain of the Royal Guard's order.

 

"What is this?"

 

"Your doom!"

 

"My doom?"

 

"Oi! Hey! Hold your horses!" (Y/n) brought out a hand and spread her fingers to stop them. No, she was not afraid that they are to hurt the man that seemed to spawned out of helluva, he could withstand all attack and even ask what does a prick of a pin feels. But (Y/n) sat opposite of them, so in turn she was in the direct area of where the barrage are to be sent. No matter how much of a head start she would get just to move away, it is inevitable for her to get nipped and actually get hurt. "There will be victims of war here! Specifically me!"

 

"(Y/n), you are using words that are not true to the present," the man turned his head away from the monsters and their attacks to give (Y/n) a silly look. "They do not have horses." Gesturing to the monsters around him, he added. "They don't even look like horses."

 

"It's an idiom, Raguel!"

 

"Oh yes, one of the fancy manners you humans use for humor. But what does that do with holding one's horse?"

 

"Oh my god, Raguel shut up."

 

"It's cool, guys. We know him." Frisk said as he tried to calm down his friends. It was obvious they were reluctant in withdrawing their magic, but they trusted the child. "It's nice to see you again, Raguel."

 

"Little Frisk, it is my pleasure as well. How are you this fine day?" The man lifted a hand to lay it against his chest as he made a bow of acknowledgement to him.

 

"I'm not dead yet, so I think I'm good."

 

"Who's the mage?" Undyne asked abruptly, interrupting whatever the man was about to say according to Frisk's statement.

 

"Mage?" (Y/n), Frisk and the man repeated the word with a simultaneous tilt of their heads as if it was practiced.

 

"humans who use magic. ya know... mages."

 

"You think-- ah cuz-- ah."

 

"(Y/n), I don't think those words could explain any better."

 

"Ditto." Frisk raised his hand to the confused man's declaration.

 

"Uhh, this is Raguel. He's an angel that can teleport." (Y/n) rubbed the back of her neck, her eyes squinting a little as to what she has to say for the monsters to understand.

 

"I don't teleport, (Y/n). I fly."

 

"He flies," she corrected. "Yeah because he has wings which are invisible to the human eye unless he wants to show them."

 

The conversation went like that, Undyne would ask then Frisk would have to explain on (Y/n)'s behalf because she doesn't understand what Undyne meant. 'So he doesn't float like a Whimsun?' 'He can fly through walls!? And he can't be seen while he's flying? Dude that's like teleportation, but better!' 'What's a grace? --- kineses-whatever but better?! Grace sounds so awesome! It's like Juggersnot!'

 

It took Papyrus half an hour to shake off his stupor. No, later introduced Raguel, is not like his lazy bones brother with the flying and the grace, therefore he has not found Sans' human counterpart and he does not want to scout them out. Joining his best friend on the bombardment of inquiries towards the determined Frisk. 'DO THEY LIKE SPAGHETTI?' 'OH, THEY DON'T BECAUSE THEY ONLY TASTE THE ATOMS AND WHATNOT? WELL THAT IS SAD. BUT SOMEDAY I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL CREATE A BATCH OF PASTA THAT WILL SATISFY THEIR HIGHLY SENSITIVE TASTE BUDS -- O-OF COURSE WITH THE HELP OF THE MIGHTY UNDYNE!' 'DO THEY APPRECIATE PUZZLES?' 'HOW WILL I APPROACH SUCH A BORING HUMAN- OH HE'S NOT HUMAN. HUMAN THAT LOOKS LIKE A HUMAN BUT IS NOT A HUMAN THOUGH HAS HUMAN FEATURES AND DOES HUMAN ACTIVITIES.' 'WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE REALLY ISN'T HUMAN?! HE TALKS LIKE ONE, HE BEHAVES LIKE ONE - LIKE AN ENTIRELY CONFUSED INDIVIDUAL, HE WALKS LIKE ONE, HE IS NOT EVEN PAYING ATTENTION TO WHAT I'M SAYING WITH MY ALREADY LOUD VOICE. HOW IS THAT HUMAN NOT A HUMAN?!'

 

Alphys moved to sit with Toriel who is asking practical questions to (Y/n) about Raguel and angels, the lizard monster's stutters would pitch in from time to time as well as Sans' own queries that were not filled with puns. And in return, (Y/n) would require information from them. "Raguel is an angel, he is not human. They don't have corporeal forms, though they use human bodies as vessels because they are durable enough to contain them."

 

"Like possession! It's like this one anime I've watched where aliens would suddenly be able to live inside humans and control them--"

 

"Possession with permission." (Y/n) easily disrupted Alphys' rant, already been toyed with the over exuberant fangirl's rambles earlier on of the day. Her voice was not dismissive, but rather just emphasized back to the topic, having much experience with people trying to direct her attention elsewhere which would have her leave the subject in the air. "Demons are capable of possessions as well, but unlike them, angels need the permission of the human before they take over their body. Sometimes, when the angel is more powerful than the body can withhold, they can disrupt the human's being. For example, an archangel is one of the first and is the strongest class of angels, and if an archangel possesses a body that is not their true vessel, they can make the person inactive for anything. The person is better off dead than it is alive."

 

"Do you think angels could possess our kind of monsters?" Toriel asked as she tapped her snout with a claw.

 

(Y/n) opened her mouth to say her uncertainty for it, but Alphys and surprisingly for the human, Sans joined with explaining. "I don't think so, Toriel. Our bodies are much more magic composed than material of which humans are."

 

"yeah, tori. we can't handle human determination, how do you think we would fare with bizarre housing?"

 

"I don't think that matters?" (Y/n) quipped which turned out as a query in the end.

 

"We're made of pure energy," All eyes (and eye lights) glanced at Raguel who stood over the back of (Y/n) chair, crossing his arms on top and leaning his chest against them. "I remember there were mages back in my time when we had a war here on Earth."

 

"Which one?" The human snorted into the back of her hand.

 

"I think it was the time where Gabriel had a tantrum and unintentionally disturbed fate and the balance of peace in a part of Asia."

 

"Of course."

 

"Where was-- oh right, we were not informed about humans who can wield magic. And accidentally overloaded them which made them self-destruct."

 

"Blood and all?" A grimace scrunched (Y/n)'s face as she thought of various scenarios for a human to self-destruct.

 

"More like wiping their existence off the face of life. Lost in darkness."

 

"Okay, tip if you don't want to be lost in the fucking darkness," (y/n) said as she lifted a hand up to enumerate her advises. "One, if you suddenly get dragged out of reality into a place you feel like you shouldn't be where you are and you think there are mental alarms going off, you better be ready to run. Two, if you are with some beautiful and/or handsome person that asks you questions as if they're giving out cookies and may try to persuade you to an agreement or something near that, say no. Three, if you miraculously survived that ordeal, either find Frisk or go directly to me. Four, do not engage, oh my god have mercy on yourselves, angels cannot get hurt with anything other than an angel blade."

 

"Did you come up with this?"

 

"How'd you think I first met this chicken?" (Y/n) stuck a thumb to point towards where Raguel stood behind her. "We didn't hit it right off the bat, ya know." Her voice lowered as she groused. "Almost got my eyeballs burn out of their sockets."

 

"they better **sock-et** then, got no eyeballs to burn." Toriel and (Y/n) giggled into their respective curled fists while Alphys groaned in frustration - Papyrus doing so too since he overheard his brother punning.

 

"I... do not understand. He didn't say it correctly."

 

"He meant to do that, Raguel."

 

"But why?"

 

"You will learn in come time, my young padawan."


	5. Asgore can count

"Why are you here, Raguel? You're not the type who comes when not called upon."

 

"WHAT? HE DID NOT APPEAR IN MEANS OF FRIENDSHIP?"

 

"You may want to walk with me."

 

"I'm too lazy for that. I've reached the minimum amount of exerting energy today." (Y/n) slumped on her chair, glowering at the angel upside-down and swinging her arms side to side.

 

"If what you told me is precise, then you must be informed that there is a squadron sent to check out the immense pulse of energy that came from the mountain, which may be the aftereffect of the barrier or something akin to it."

 

"What!!" (Y/n) sat upright and twisted her upper body so she could face Raguel better, and as much as she was quick to get up, all sense of balance was thrown as well and she fell off the lazy boy. All the monsters would be entirely bemused if it weren't for her distressed tone and when they took a glance at Frisk, he apparently had a pale complexion. "You could have told me earlier!"

 

"But your attention was still on your friends, who am I to--"

 

"Fuck!"

 

"Language!" Toriel scolded the human.

 

"Screw censorship! That ain't gonna gimme brownie points to Heaven!" Hands flattened on the ground, she pushed herself off the floor to stand up straight. "I have no weapon on me right now, I gotta make a quick stop to the bunker. Agh! What kind of a day is this?!" Her fingernails scraped her scalp when she messed her hair. "Okay, okay-- uh... Raguel, take Frisk to the fallen barrier--"

 

"I don't know where that is."

 

"Fuck!"

 

"Language!" Toriel barked once again to chastise the pacing woman.

 

"Okay, can you monsters run really fast to the fallen barrier?" (Y/n) asked, Papyrus and Undyne sprung on their feet from where they lay on the carpet.

 

"OF COURSE WE CAN!"

 

"Run?! I'm gonna fly!"

 

"i can't run."

 

"YOU LAZYBONES. YOU ONLY TELEPORT."

 

"You can teleport?!" (Y/n) spread out her arms, ready to give Sans a hug. "Can you teleport with me hitchhiking?"

 

"it's a real doozy for first timers."

 

"I'm not asking the consequences, I'm asking if you can do it."

 

"yes."

 

"Great!" (Y/n) now stood in front of the door, snatching her jacket from the coat hanger and swiftly slipping her arms inside the sleeves and fixing the collar over her neck. "Frisk, I need you to stall. Your cheeky little ass can do it. Raguel, make yourself useful and don't provoke your own siblings. Alphys, Toriel, take in mind the tips I gave you. They're some general rules, but they are handy. Be the voice of reason to those who rely on instinct."

 

"Where are you going then?"

 

"Oh, I'm going to the local store and buy a water gun. I'm gonna check if angels would behave if I spray water on their faces." It was silent when (Y/n) said so, she had to check and by the unimpressed looks on their faces, she knew they heard her. "I mentioned that I do not wield any weapon on my body, so I gotta fetch some in the bunker."

 

"You guys have a bunker?! I wanna see!"

 

"Next time."

 

"That's a promise, punk!"

 

"Just go!"

 

In a minute, it can be seen that Papyrus, Undyne and even (Y/n) had the same idea on how to make things faster, easier. With some kind of predated eye contact and quiet yet intense mind discourse, Undyne went to whisk Toriel off her feet while Papyrus plucked Alphys and Frisk off the ground and threw them over his shoulders. A simple 'oh my,' escaped the former queen's lips and the royal scientist squealed, Frisk seemed to be the only one who predicted this. (Y/n) bunched the back of Sans' hoodie and shirt to lift him up then looped an arm around his ribs to hold him horizontally against her hip like some hand dog pet. Her free hand swung open the door and she moved to the side to let the two monsters bolt out, the skeleton and fish monsters were bickering on who would arrive first.

 

(Y/n) pulled the door, her hand swept to take the helmet before the door closed. She jumped off the small steps down and Sans lifted his head to see a sport bike. "that ride yours?"

 

"Yup! This is my Baby!" She put the skeleton down on the backseat, slamming the helmet on him and it was snugly fit. "Safety first!" She flipped the face shield down, her fingers clipping the retention system. Her leg swung over the bike, slipping in a key in the ignition. "It takes thirty minutes if you walk from here to the bunker, ten if you use a car. At least five if we use Baby." She informed, her hands clasping around the handles and she tilted the bike to the side so she can kick the stand back. "Ya gotta hold on."

 

Sans would have been left behind if it weren't for his reflexes, clawing onto (Y/n)'s sides who did not say anything - well not that he could hear it over the wind whistling around the helmet and his own frame shaking from the bumps of the soil. She skillfully swerved through every tree, traveling over roots and the so. He would have a heart attack if he had a heart, he does not want to dust just because he couldn't stay put on the seat. (Y/n)'s long hair whipped against the visor, a few unidentified projectiles would smack against it and inescapable branches that miss when the human would simply lift an arm and it would snap off and Sans had to move a little to the opposite direction so they won't fling him even with the helmet.

 

There was distance. For example: Frisk's determination, traveling through the whole underground.

 

There was displacement. For example: Undyne's literal hard headedness, barreling through rocks because who had the time to jump over them?

 

And there is shortcuts. For example: Sans' laziness, let's go the other way to get there.

 

From point A to point B.

 

_oh **god**._

 

Let's not forget the who-cares?-the-trips-still-tripping. Apparently, (Y/n) had that kind of magic. For example: for some unknown reason, the land below them disappeared, and (Y/n) is letting her Baby purr mid free fall. It was a five foot drop, but she pedaled it through. Sans now had his arms wrapped around (Y/n)'s neck and his legs entangled around her waist.

 

He could hear the daredevil's laugh through this annoying screeching sound. The motorbike skidded on the earth, letting the leaves that were on the ground to scatter allover more. (Y/n) turned off her bike and Sans was sure that the screeching was more prominent.

 

"Sans."

 

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee--

 

"Sans."

 

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee--

 

"Saaans."

 

eeeeeeeeeeeeeee--

 

"Sans, you know what," (Y/n) set the stand and brought her hands up, hopping off her Baby with Sans clinging to her back. "Fine, but when I need you to poof us to where your friends are, you better be ready because you and I both know you don't want to make a fool of yourself."

 

**... the screeching came from _him_.**

 

It was so silent when he stopped. (Y/n)'s walking towards a door. Now that he thought about it, where's the sun? Sans scanned the area, there was that audible swish of feet on grass. Hold up- when was there a ceiling? A metal ceiling to be precise. "where are we?"

 

"The bunker." She replied in a matter of fact. "That over there," her hand lifted up just to her chest and pointed to the door. "Is the entrance to it."

 

"what happened to the sky?"

 

"We're below the ground, you were too busy screaming bloody murder to notice that we entered a burrow leading here." Sans shifted a bit so that he could look behind them. There was Baby, then there is a long tunnel he could barely see the forkroad that split to the sides. Wall lamps on the... well walls... to shine light only around the vicinity.

 

(Y/n) headed straight for the reinforced iron door which was twice her height. Right in front of her face was a dragon head door knocker the size of her torso. Sans turned back, watching (Y/n) take hold of the jaw. She pushed it down enough for it to gape and take the ring that hung on its teeth. Her free hand entered inside the dragon's mouth, letting her thumb slide along the fangs to the last one at the back where she put extra pressure on. That last tooth was the only thing that was really sharp enough to bleed when scraped on. She drew back the hand, her thumb crossing the dragon's tongue.

 

There was a growl that made the lights in Sans eye sockets disappear. He knew that sound, it was similar to the ones that come from his blasters. Actually, the dragon on the knocker resembles a blaster, or the blaster resembled the dragon.

 

The door sunk (??), (Y/n) replaced the ring and the jaw instantaneously snapped shut. The human kicked the door open and they were greeted with a cold breeze. "are all the doors above..." Sans didn't even know what to ask, didn't know how to make it into a pun as he saw the door automatically close on its own.

 

"Nah, just our bunkers... I think.." (Y/n) shrugged her shoulders, the hallway they (more like (Y/n), he still hasn't come down from his comfortable perch) traversed in was metal and her boots pounded on the floor which made it echo. "Keys are so stodgy. They can get lost, they can get stolen. The dragon is magic induced, it can recognize bloodline and the only key is the blood."

 

"seriously? so you're a mage then?"

 

"Nope." (Y/n) popped the 'p'. "Unless being a mage is hereditary, but nah. I'm an enchantress."

 

"what's the difference?" Sans' eyebrow ridges narrowed as he mulled it over. Mage, magician, witch, sorcerer, enchantress.. they all use magic. So what?

 

"Toriel said that mages have magic within them, they could tap into it and use it at will as much as the mage can do. I say, mages are people who are granted with the power by some higher being. I'll research about that another time. Enchantress, however, does not have anything, but with the right paraphernalia, grammar and correct pronunciations of certain words, then they can borrow the magic from the components and can be used for the time being."

 

"huh... who needs school if they have you?"

 

"Uh, cuz they need to learn something that could get them money to survive society. They're going to die if they rely on me."

 

This is sad, her words are true even with what sarcasm can be heard in her tone. Although hunters normally live to tell tales when they have her as a connection, freshmen are a another kind of story.

 

And Sans could feel her shoulders sag, he was amazed by the muscle movement but he caught on to what that must have meant. "i thought you don't kill..."

 

"I don't... they just get killed.. once you know, you know. That's how hunters who are still alive right now, are still alive right now."

 

~~~

 

Frisk rubbed his stomach, bouncing on Papyrus' shoulder was not a great ride after all. With every bounce, the skeleton's pauldron would punch his gut. He released a sigh and tried to get enough breath he lost earlier. "Where have you gone?" A voice boomed as it asked, loud thumps on the land had gave the child enough clues to know that the King is near.

 

"To Frisk's home." Replied Toriel as she dusted her robe, Undyne was standing beside her with her hands on her hips and a huge grin on her face.

 

"It's not technically my home." Frisk clarified as he stood up a little straighter. "It was just a safe house. My home is further in the city, where (Y/n) came from."

 

"Who's (Y/n)?"

 

"My cousin."

 

One. Two. Three. Four. Five.

 

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. _Six_.

 

_One._

 

_Two._

 

_Three._

 

_Four._

 

_Five._

 

_**Six**..._

 

"Someone's missing." Asgore said as his eyebrows scrunched in worry. They left with one human and five monsters. Now, there are four monsters and two humans. "Where is Sans? And is this your cousin?"

 

"Sans is with my cousin." Frisk answered, his eyes widened as he remembered the situation. "Oh, uuhm.. this is Raguel, he's not my cousin, he's (Y/n)'s guardian."

 

"(Y/n)'s guardian? So they're a child too?"

 

"Guardian angel." Raguel spoke up.

 

"Yeah, he's a real angel in a meat suit-- I-I mean in human form." He mentally slapped himself upside as he let the hunter jargon slip, not all would be happy to hear the horrors of simple words.

 

"Why is he here?"

 

"Because my brothers are going to investigate this section." Raguel vaguely informed.

 

"Because when the barrier fell, it sent out a lot of energy. Now there are angels who are going to inspect here. You need to tell everyone to get back inside. We're expecting a huge conflict,"

 

 _'War.'_ Both Raguel and Frisk thought, the former had the same apathetic look most angels have while the latter had this stormy cloud floating above his head.

 

"If you think humans have no mercy, then angels are worse - much much worse."

 

Asgore stared down at the child, the one who Toriel claimed as her young and he as her mother. The human kid that freed him and his people, and asks him to hide from a possible bad confrontation. "Frisk, if you think you can handle beings who are stronger than yourself, then who am I to deny your determination. But you are still a child--"

 

"If you think I'm going to handle those beings who are stronger than I am, then I must make a point. I cannot handle it. My only purpose is to stall as much as I can while my cousin is preparing. I know when to ditch a fight that I cannot win or if I know that one of us must die at the end of it. I am asking you a favor, Dad, please cooperate."

 

This child? Asking him a favor? Is there something wrong with the weather? Why is he hesitating?

 

"Alright, little one."


	6. Chapter 6

Frisk was sweating.

 

If he were to measure the amount of perspiration he excreted, he was sure he would fill at least two or three pints. Utterly disgusted with the way his sweatshirt clung to him, he was glad that his hair didn't stick to his head, but he had to thank the breeze that helped.

 

Raguel stood as stiff as always, at the clearing in front of where the entrance (one of the entrances) to the underground. Frisk was hiding behind him and across them were four figures. The poor boy was suffocating due to the intensity of the atmosphere between them.

 

Ten minutes, no one moved at all in those ten minutes, except for when Frisk remembered to inhale and exhale because he needed to.

 

Oh (Y/n).

 

He can't even take ten minutes to take a shit, but he's sure it would have shot out to afterlife if he ever released it for this ten minutes.

 

Ten and minutes were the longest he ever thought they would be.

 

Well, now he knows where (Y/n)'s sass hones from. He knew how many times she encountered long seconds and wished to do something else that would be productive for her, that sphinx.

 

He wondered what else he could do within ten minutes.

 

Take a bath for one.

 

Nobody knows how long he needed a bath. Though he was sure it would take him more than ten minutes to wash. Hmm, how long will this silence go on?

 

 **Bllffffp**.

 

_O h_

 

_m  y_

 

_**G   o   d**_

 

Not that he believed in one. Okay that's a lie, he accepts there is at least a higher being, he just didn't know who it was until they show their annoying ass to him.

 

Frisk could feel the weight of five pairs of eyes at him. It's like being in a room of adults who are expecting him to roll over as if he was an energetic dog or sprout some horns and wait for him to charge at them like a bull. He would rather interact with human adults than freaking aliens. "Did the brat just..." One of the angels, he doesn't even know who the meat suit was how would he be able to know who is inside the meat suit, started the question though it seems he did not have the right word to finish it.

 

"Fart. I think it was a fart, brother." Raguel said and he raised his arm to see the child that clung to the jacket he received from (Y/n), ducking his head down to look at Frisk for validation. "Am I right, Frisk? That's the sound of the gas you released from your an--"

 

"Yes, Raguel." He quickly spoke up, he was sweating harder than before as he was the one carrying the burden of being embarrassed for the both of them. "That was a fart."

 

"And you farted?"

 

"Yes, Raguel. I farted."

 

"Why?"

 

He was not great at explaining, he has (Y/n) but apparently she's not with him.

 

"I do not care as to why the human - a (L/n), farted. It is utterly revolting--"

 

"So is your face." Frisk slapped his hands against his mouth. Oh no, he just needed to distract them not give them a reason to kill him.

 

To be honest, he was anticipating something grand. This is his first encounter of an angel battle, he had his fair share of rough-and-tumbles with things that go bump in the night, what with living under the same roof with his cousin who had an imperative position in the hunter community. And sometimes Frisk gets into all kinds of trouble since he bore the name (L/n), all knew how much privileges that gave him.

 

"Floor is lava!"

 

 _She_ did **_not_**.

 

"Agh! Fu-fffffff Freak! Wait!" Frisk shuffled on his feet, about to turn around and run off to the cave. But that was thrown out of the metaphorical window when he felt arms hold onto his torso and the one who held him threw the both of them out of the way. The audible flick of a flint wheel was heard in that short period of quietude after Frisk's exclamation and the spark of fire on the ground.

 

Raguel rolled on the dirt, curling around Frisk's body to protect him. The four angels he had left behind were trapped in a ring of fire, the flares were up to their waists and the heat it emitted can reach more than a hundred meters. The angels entrapped hissed and tried to get as far away from the fire as much is possible, their wings that were not perceived by mortals and other immortals clipped to their backs.

 

Standing in between the fallen child and angel and the ring of fire was (Y/n) who seemed to have came out of nowhere. "You might want to become seen again."

 

"nah, i love this power."

 

"Enjoy it while it lasts.."

 

 

 

_"Sans, piggyback ride's over, I can't suit up with you attached to me."_

 

_"..."_

 

_"Sans."_

 

_"..."_

 

_"Sans, are you even--" (Y/n) twisted her head, straining her eyes to see the skull that rested on her shoulder. She blinked and turned back ahead of her, her eyebrows furrowing in thought. Her feet guided her to the line of mirrors set against one wall of the armory. To say that (Y/n) struggled to pose was an understatement, she could not find the right angle to take a closer look of the skeleton monster that was sleeping even though he is clinging to her. Earlier, she had a tug of war with her helmet that Sans kept on until they went inside. Aforementioned headgear was left behind at the kitchen._

 

_"Sans."_

 

_She tried to poke him which later on proved to be useless. Knocking him on the head was pointless, too, other than strengthening her hypothesis of the skeleton has nothing inside its skull with the hollow sound it made when she tapped against the surface. Of course moving about until he wakes up was out of the picture, she didn't think that Sans would fall asleep and she's not exactly the type of person who thinks that anything less is better - basically her whole body is shifting a lot for the past few minutes, but maybe that's what lulled the monster to snooze. (Y/n) set her hands on his arms, the bones of his arms... the arms that are bones -- anyway, she planned to pry them off of her. That didn't end well, Sans didn't budge an inch._

 

Hmm...

 

What would happen if she takes this and just gives it a sharp...

 

_Gacha!_

 

_Bam!_

 

_Sans jerked awake to the sound of a gun shooting, both feet kicked (Y/n)'s abdomen which knocked the wind out of her. A hand that held her trusty ol' coach gun had wondered to where she was hit, "Got quite a kick out of me, huh?"_

 

_"what are ya **gun** to use that for?"_

 

_"This relic?" (Y/n) chuckled as she set the gun back on its case. "It's the only thing noisy in here with exception of me. Don't worry, it's unloaded. Done its job to wake you up though, you slept like a baby. I hope you didn't drool, can you even drool? You don't even need to open your teeth just to talk unlike your brother."_

 

_"so you're not **gun** na use it then?"_

 

_"You can't do that." She sighed. "It's redundant."_

 

_"can't think of anything better right now."_

 

_"Uhuh. Well, to answer your question, I won't use it. If it's possible, I will opt for something else."_

 

_"then why do you have it?"_

 

_"I'd feel lost without it here. At a young age, I've been told to support, and from there I learned to become a long distance aid. This is the very first weapon I used, not the best to be brought out on a battlefield, but I lived with it." She shrugged and glanced back at Sans. "Sentimentality aside, you have to get off." At that blunt request, Sans unwrapped his legs and stood on the ground. (Y/n) pivoted in place, noting that the skeleton was close to her height by a few centimeters._

 

_Her hand went to the pocket of her shorts, clenching her fist around the objects kept there. She pulled out her fist and spread out her fingers, her palm facing upward. Two vials of the same size and shape lay on her palm, both were filled with a dark red liquid and what looked like glitters swirled around due to the movements made to the containers. "Take one."_

 

_"what is it?"_

 

_"Blood of a Zanna."_

 

_"i don't think blood should have glitters."_

 

_"Sparkly blood from someone called Sparkles. The glitter is necessary."_

 

_"zanna?"_

 

_"Zanna is a guardian type creature that act as a guide for children. In layman's terms, they're the imaginary friends children always have. Along numerous of its abilities, Zanna has the power of selective invisibility. They can be invisible and if granted by them, they can let humans see them. That's why children know of their existence while their parents don't because the Zanna only like children," (Y/n) reached for Sans' hand, plopping one vial on it. "If you drink its blood, you temporarily have its invisibility depending on the amount you intake. This would give you an hour, enough time for you to practice it here and enough for us to arrive unseen at the barrier - or where there once was."_

 

_"would this work on me?" He asked as he lifted it up to his eye sockets. Playing with the liquid by twirling it by his phalanges._

 

_"It worked on a fallen angel, if it doesn't then it didn't. There should be no side effects at all, but if by chance there is, then I'm still here to save you."_

 

_"what am i? a guinea pig?"_

 

_"What is this? Twenty questions? Just drink it." (Y/n) grumbled, now focusing on the holster she grabbed from a shelf, strapping it to her thigh. Choosing one of the most common firearms known to contemporary man, a Glock 17. She picked up its magazine and went to the farther left of the room, where the ammunition were._

 

_Sans plucked the plug of the vial, a strong scent of wax came from within. "do i have to?"_

 

_"Do you want to die?"_

 

if you put it that way...

 

_Sans watched as (Y/n) opened a drawer of a large and long case, bringing out a rectangular box and placing it atop the case. She flipped it open to reveal ten bullets, although silver in color and the luster may portray it as silver, it is not. "what are those?"_

 

_"They are what they are." (Y/n) took three from the container and inserted them inside the cartridge. She tipped the lid to close it, putting it back where it came from. The drawer slammed shut when she bumped her hip on it and she arranged the magazine to pull on its cocking handle, loading the gun then flicking the safety lock on. "I'm not going to hurt anyone, but it's better to be safe than sorry. I'm not like my father who 'shoot first, ask questions later', I give everyone the benefit of doubt within reason."_

 

_"Here's the battle plan."_

 

 

_"they really can't see us?"_

 

_"Don't play with them, Sans. They can feel us if they aren't so focused on these two." (Y/n) brought out the jug of holy oil, uncorking it while heading for where Frisk and Raguel. She poured the oil on the ground, circling around the two. She covered the jug, shoving it back in the duffel bag she brought._

 

_"you haven't thought of the possibility that they will see us when we took the shortcut?"_

 

_"I don't go anywhere without a plan B."_

 

_"what was plan b?"_

 

_"Back to plan A."_

 

_"that's reassuring."_

 

_"Hey, remember the game 'The floor is lava!'," She stood in front of Raguel. (Y/n) knew that he can see her, he's not like any normal angel after all. Zanna can trick only the lesser of immortals, but not someone like Raguel who is in fact rank Throne. (Y/n) did not beam with pride of her angel from the thought, no she definitely did not. "The outside of the circle is safe."_


	7. Lovers quarrel

She wanted to strangle each and every angel that sat like ducks and had eyes of sad pups. They can't just do that! They can't just look so vulnerable and take advantage of this small tender heart of hers!

 

"What are you going to do, (Y/n) (L/n)?" Their eyes would glance at the group of monsters that slowly emerged from the cave to the underground, though they remained their other senses trained to the hunter before them.

 

(Y/n) lifted her hands and curled her fingers, her lips were jut out in some sort of pout as she hissed between her teeth. "I'm gonna pinch y'all and then peel off your cheeks like a freakin' banana then wipe those looks off your faces."

 

"You have three bullets against four angels?" Raguel stood next to (Y/n), arms crossed and a stern countenance trained towards his human.

 

"Three's a crowd, four's a chore."

 

"(Y/n), I think four's a party--" The cerulean blue eyes had drifted to the side, a simple memory of a similar quote had popped in his mind. But he immediately canceled it as something more dire must be approached: (Y/n)'s ineptness according to sudden turn of events. "You could seriously get hurt."

 

"Not like I haven't been through pain before."

 

"(Y/n)!"

 

"Raguel!" (Y/n) mimicked in a slightly higher pitch and a mocking tone, bending down to bring out the shovel she packed in the duffel bag. She blew a raspberry at Raguel, who in fact tried to replicate it, but it ended up that he just stuck out his tongue and made a mess with his saliva. Raguel wiped it off with a finger, which means he had to use all the fingers of his left hand just to clean himself. Ah yes, the sight of a Throne Archangel acting like a child fills her with amusement, it makes her night much more tolerable.

 

 **Night**.

 

_**Night?** _

 

Frisk cupped his hands around his mouth, the edges of his lips turned into a devious smile. "Lovers' quarrel."

 

(Y/n) unconsciously swung the shovel when she twirled on her toes to face Frisk. Frisk had to squat just so he would not get hit, his hands up in the air since he didn't know what to do with them. "If you fall into the pits of hell, I'll let you rot there for a week before I come and get you."

 

"No, (Y/n), you can't just leave a child in hell."

 

"It is their sacrifice I am willing to make."

 

"(Y/n), no--"

 

"(Y/n) yes."

 

"(Y/n), please--"

 

"Frisk, no."

 

"SO THEY'RE NOT HUMANS?!"

 

"Ah-- no." All three of them answered, seemingly lost the train of argument with Papyrus' inquiry. The poor skeleton could not simply understand the fact that they may appear humans, but they are already deceiving him.

 

Papyrus walked towards the ring, if it weren't for (Y/n) tugging on his scarf, he would have went through the fire and possibly get himself hurt. Now that is what (Y/n) wants to avoid, for the past few hours Papyrus was nothing but a cute, loud and tall bundle of bones. But that didn't mean she didn't give the monster any setbacks, "ACK!" He shouted as he was choked by his scarf since it held him in position, and therefore his limbs had halted their movement.

 

"Sorry, Papyrus. Don't get too **fired up** with their existence."

 

"SO THEY'RE--" Papyrus's eye sockets blinked, the fascinating expressions on the skeleton monster was thrown somewhere, replaced with something of repugnance. "Was that a pun..." It would have sounded like a question, but it was more of a statement or even telling himself an insult. "I CAN'T LEAVE YOU WITH SANS ANYMORE. I ABSOLUTELY REFUSE TO LET YOU FALL INTO THE HANDS OF WORD TRICKERY."

 

"Oh come on, Papyrus. I'm not good at that, once or twice a day.. ssssssssssss... week."

 

"Was that your way of scratching that idea?" Frisk cackled beside her and had to hold onto her free hand so he wouldn't fall over.

 

In her annoyance, (Y/n) pulled her arm and watched Frisk catch himself on his hands and knees. "But really... I don't want you too close to the circle." The woman stepped forward, letting the shovel down on the ground, so close to the oil that continued to burn. She thrusted the shovel to lift up the soil that was burning, with a flick of her wrist, the soil was flipped over that the flames were now buried and obviously extinguished it. She took the time to silently do the same to the the whole fire circle.

 

 

 

 

_A man awoke to a scream, his eyes snapped open and proceeded to squint, glaring at the offending object that was close to his head. "Babe, your phone." He shouted above the ringtone, his voice entailed with drowsiness._

 

_"Babe, my phone."_

 

_"It's ringing."_

 

_"Babe, my phone is ringing."_

 

_"Your phone is ringing. Make it stop."_

 

_"My phone is ringing. Pick it up."_

 

_"But babe."_

 

_"What, babe?"_

 

_With that tone, he didn't argue anymore and he reached out his arm to let a finger press the green button of the touch phone, putting the person on the line on speakers. "Hey (Y/n), babe's in the kitchen."_

 

_"Where are you?"_

 

_"On the couch."_

 

_"Uhuh. I'm just gonna--"_

 

_"I'm actually surprised you haven't." The man quickly grabbed two throw pillows and held them against his ears._

 

_"SNUGGLY BOTTOMS!"_

 

_"YES CHOCO CHOO~~"_

 

_"YOUR HONEY BELLS NEED YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT!"_

 

_"AS MUCH AS MY COTTON PUFFS WOULD WANT, HER WIFFY POOPSIE WILL PROVIDE!"_

 

 

 

_"It's weird."_

 

_"Yeah?"_

 

_A woman paused in her trekking, tilting her head up to stare at the rest of the mountain. Her foot rested behind her, turning to look at the video camera her boyfriend has in hand then to her actual boyfriend who was trailing behind. "It's gonna be weird."_

 

_"How so, babe?"_

 

_"(Y/n) said we're going to meet monsters."_

 

_"That ain't anything new."_

 

_"She said monsters, babe. Usually, she has a name for them. Even the unidentified ones, remember Jennington Star cruises?"_

 

_"Maybe she forgot?"_

 

_The woman huffed and faced forward to stomp ahead. "I know (Y/n) is an enigma, but I have the codex of how she is. I know she won't forget."_

 

_"(Y/n) is still human, she can make mistakes."_

 

_"I wonder what will happen to your miserable life after today."_

 

_"Sounds like you're breaking up with me." Chuckled the man as he followed suit._

 

_"Great idea! How have I not thought of that?" The woman clapped her hands, the sound so loud that it echoed along the vast forest that filled the mountain lands._

 

_"Cuz you're not going to break up with me."_

 

_"As of today."_

 

_"What?"_

 

_"What does that mean, babe?"_

 

_"Hawie!?"_

 

 

 

"Holy fire can kill angels if they touched it. Like I said before, angels wings cannot be seen unless granted by the angel themselves, so even if they are standing in the middle of the circle, if they aren't careful with those wings and when the fire could lick a feather, then sayonara."

 

"They can't teleport away?"

 

"To teleport, the angels would have to use those wings and of course they would need to spread them out so they could fly away. But that's the point of why--"

 

"(Y/n)!!"

 

(Y/n) was halfway explaining to Undyne the concept of the holy fire when her name was shouted all throughout the mountain. "Oh there she is." She hummed which made the Captain tilt her head at the comment.

 

"Oh my gosh.. is that?" Frisk squealed and ran up to (Y/n) to shake her arm.

 

"Hey Hawie."

 

They watched the woman eagerly climbing up the rest of the way towards them. "Baby poo!" She struggled a little to lift herself up the edge, taking a few seconds to dust herself off before sprinting to (Y/n) and throwing herself on her. (Y/n) adjusted her stance so that she wouldn't flop over while her best friend snuggled her.

 

"Addie!" Frisk called and waited by the top of the slope that led to the even platform at the cave entrance. He was bouncing on his feet and a force crashed into him, making him fall to the ground. His face getting attacked by fur, but he giggled and wrapped his arms around the neck of the animal.

 

"(Y/n)!! I think Hawie is going to break up with me!"

 

"What!?" (Y/n) held onto the galaxy inspired dyed hair and plucked the woman's face that was busy nuzzling her neck. "I actually like this one, Gooey bee."

 

"He said that you're normal, Snowflake."

 

"Ah... nice call."

 

"I heard that!!"

 

"HOW ABOUT THEM? ARE THEY HUMANS?"

 

"Yes, Papyrus, they're humans."

 

"HELLO, HUMAN!"

 

Light gray eyes flitted from (Y/n) to the tall shadow that loomed over the both of them which also stood in front of her, well to Hawie's front and to (Y/n)'s back. Then they spotted the twin that stood next to the first shadow. Those eyes blinked and widened a fraction when she finally analyzed their appearances, and no, they were not twins, just... things that are at the same height.

 

"What am I looking at?" Hawie asked as she saw a skeleton next to the - well, taller skeleton. The hollow sockets gave her chills down her spine and she quickly averted her gaze away, to the -- is that a fucking dinosaur. "I'm so confused."

 

"These are the monsters I told you about," (Y/n) said with a smile, jabbing a thumb behind her to where she heard Papyrus spoke. "This is Papyrus--"

 

"The Lion King font?"

 

"Yes, the Lio-- _what_?"

 

"The Lion King font." Hawie repeated as if urging for (Y/n) to remember an universal fact.

 

"What?"

 

"The font Papyrus reminds me of Lion King... Moving on! Nice to meetcha, I'll call you Lion King from now on."

 

"WOWIE. I'M BEING CALLED KING. SANS. THE HUMAN IS GOING TO CALL ME LION KING."

 

"yeah bro, she's not **lion** that you're so cool and you deserve to be called king."

 

"OF COURSE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS... AGH YOU MADE A PUN."

 

" **mane** ly the truth, pap."

 

"NO NO NO!"

 

Hawie did a double take, the second skeleton had something in its sockets, white dots that shone when they were directed at Papyrus. "Dude, that's so awesome," She leaned to get closer to Sans, (Y/n) huffed out a breath since she was carrying most of her friend's weight. Sans' eyelights flickered out when he noticed that he has her attention, a growl almost slipping past his teeth. "You got flashlights for eyes."

 

"that sounds painful, i like my usual sockets, thank you very much."

 

"Sans ain't the **flash** y type, anyway." (Y/n) shrugged her shoulders.

 

Hawie snapped her head to stare at the woman who is holding her, "You did not." The acidulous words gave some sort of enjoyment for (Y/n) and she let out a hearty laugh, patting the woman's back to soothe her disgust. Papyrus was already chastising her on Hawie's behalf while Sans was amused at Frisk's cousin.

 

There was a shrilling whistle that had the dog on top of Frisk stop cuddling the young boy. "Adamantine." It's floppy ears swished from the shake of his head and he scampered to his master. The dog is a Saint Bernard breed, at normal height he is up to (Y/n)'s hip. Since Saint Bernard's are generally a large dog, when he stands on his hind legs, he is much more taller than his human.

 

\- Princess! Princess! -

 

"Oh no-- wait!"

 

"Dog pile!!" Hollered Frisk and he made a running start before landing on top of Hawie who grunted as she lost her breath. The dog, Adamantine, yipped and slobbered his master, Hawie having a few grunts here and there, (Y/n) participated with her own groans and small chuckles while Frisk giggled away.

 

"Oh, the other skeleton is Papyrus' brother, Sans. The bipedal shark over there is Undyne. The gold reptile next to the shark is Alphys--"

 

"A DOG!" Papyrus exclaimed and clapped his hands, although he have no eye lights like Sans, it is well written on his skull features that he was delighted to see the animal. "I HOPE YOU'RE NOT LIKE THE ANNOYING DOG WHO STEALS MY BONES."

 

"Oh my god there are dogs in the underground who steal your bones!?" The absolute horror on (Y/n)'s face did not encourage Sans to burst out laughing, it did not.

 

"he meant bone attacks."

 

"I don't have bone attacks, but his statement nearly gave me a **heart attack**."

 

"I want to hit you. But I am reconsidering if it is beneficial for me to do so."

 

"I dare you."

 

"Hello, little one."

 

All four heads, three humans and one dog, stared at Toriel and Asgore, both of which are bowed down a bit to fully look at them. "Hello, big one." Hawie greeted back with enthusiasm laced with sarcasm.

 

"You're talking to royalty, Sunshine."

 

Frisk and Adamantine rolled off when Hawie abruptly moved to kneel and bring her head down as worship. "Come now, child. No need for that. (Y/n), stop teasing your friend."

 

"Yes, mom." (Y/n) pushed herself up and off the ground, not aware of the female goat monster turning around with a paws to her cheek and the other fanning herself. "Let's get this show on the road."

 

"I heard a show~~"

 

"Great, you're here. This is gonna be fun."


	8. Frisk being responsible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short timeskip, the author would have skipped the timeskip but then she already had seven chapters for one day in the story. So yup.
> 
> As much as (Y/n) can take care of things, I just want to show a glimpse of what normality Frisk had before the monsters and before the crap I'm going to put everyone through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty, I am excited to bring in the fluff.
> 
> As much as there would be angst, I can't wait to unravel the reader's relationship with the brothers. But then I just can't freaking throw it like a bomb. I'm not that much of a ship wrecker my gahd.

Ebott Town is a small knit community, everybody knows anybody. Everyone can influence anyone. Innkeepers can become doctors, officers can take the role of chefs, bankers can give massages, the mailmen can manage stores, the list goes on. But we are going to focus on mechanics as hunters and make-up artists as news reporters. That day when Frisk brought a group of monsters to his family's safe house, within the hour that the young boy discussed about his... family's lifestyle, (Y/n) did not waste any time and used all her efforts and connections.

 

No, (Y/n) did not call for her boyfriend or girlfriend, she didn't have a relationship at all - sadly. The calls were sine qua non to win a favor for these monsters. If it were the monsters of the above, she always did her best to cover their tracks. But the monsters that came from the underground are wanting to mingle with their fellow residents of the Earth. She's also good at exposure.

 

It started at YourTube, shooting a lot of videos that involved a robot and two human women. This robot, Mettaton, had a monologue of Frisk's journey with a handful of tweaks which consisted of only one video. Next, (Y/n), Hawie and Mettaton talked about life in the underground, in that shot, there were floating fireballs all around them to give them lighting because the sun had already set upon them. (Y/n) led another group of monsters back to their safe house to continue the videos and so she could accommodate them with foods, refreshments, somewhere warm to stay and the so.

 

(Y/n) acquainted the whole of monster-kind with the people of Ebott town on the next day because she was too tired from the events that happened within eight hours. To say the least, the townspeople happily welcomed them with no hesitation on their part. When Asgore questioned this behavior, (Y/n) sheepishly said that at some point she had opened their eyes to the supernatural realm and she supplied that everyone is harmless in exception of her-- maybe.

 

In all honesty, everyone had become a victim and (Y/n) was always there to save the day- week since it takes time to identify facts. Although there are certain people who would rather want them exterminated, they know of the perspective (Y/n) has in accordance to life, but when it comes to the dead, she's there to make sure they stay dead.

 

(Y/n) addressed home arrangements, having a meeting on the same dining area where she first ate with Toriel, Undyne, Alphys and the skeleton brothers. The land that the safe house stood and the bunker is under, are on her name, it is private property and she is willing to let them live on the land. It was a really large portion of the mountain and its base since back at the olden days her family was a part of molding process of the small town. When (Y/n) met all of the monsters, she could not protect herself from the melancholy that attacked her, the whole of monster-kind was at least the same amount of humans in Ebott town.

 

On the fourth day, (Y/n) was able to get a construction permit and the monsters started to build their houses. On that day, (Y/n) received a call and she had to kidnap Frisk just so she could talk to him about the next step.

 

~~~

 

"Oh no." Frisk stood at the entrance of (Y/n)'s room in the safe house, he knew he saw (Y/n) sprawled on her bed last night. He glanced at the digital clock that was on a bedside table, it's seven in the morning, she should not be awake right now. The child checked three other rooms that were on the second floor, being greeted by an unhealthy amount of dust in the face. He went down, the open floor layout of the living room, dining room and kitchen was empty of his cousin, and she wasn't in the bathroom.

 

"What the hell, (Y/n) should not function properly right now. Where!?"

 

"oh really, i was about to question that, too."

 

"Sans!" Frisk twirled on his feet to face the skeleton that must have used a shortcut to get inside because he can recall that he locked the doors and shut the windows. Frisj forgot about the doorframe he was leaning against, smacking his head into the wood.

 

"geez, kid, you **oak** ay?"

 

Frisk placed a hand on the frame, using the other to rub his cheek. "Sans, what are you doing here?"

 

"i think (y/n) is malfunctioning. she **wood** drag her feet like she's the one who's the dead. then she almost drowned in the lake. i have a **sinking** feeling that she's sick."

 

"Sans! Where is she now?!"

 

" **snorkeling**."

 

"Sans!"

 

"chill, kid. she's with toriel."

 

"Please tell me she's wearing pants."

 

"you're getting too **pantsy** , frisk. give her some credit."

 

"Is she wearing a shirt?"

 

" **shirt** ly."

 

"Oh thank heavens." He felt like a weight was lifted which left his shoulders a little tense when he stood straight and headed for the door.

 

"where are you going?"

 

"I'm going to take care of (Y/n). God knows how much stress I've put her through." He grumbled, grabbing the fleece blanket that was on the couch and stepped out of the house.

 

"stress? the girl's stressed?"

 

"Yeah. You wouldn't know because her antics are totally different."

 

"like?"

 

Frisk didn't answer to his query, he already spotted Toriel under the old willow tree and struggling to make (Y/n) stay put on her lap. The female human's eyes were half lidded and she was muttering a "I got things to do, thugs to threaten."

 

"(Y/n), there are no thugs in Ebott town at the moment since you ordered a lockdown." Frisk sighed as he reached his family.

 

"I havta track my dad. He's due to come back here any time."

 

"But he hasn't."

 

"Adam needs his daily dose of love."

 

"He's not awake yet."

 

"I'm not awake yet."

 

"Exactly," Frisk said, draping the blanket all over her body. (Y/n) still squirmed in Toriel's arms, easy for Frisk to wrap her in a cocoon. "Mom, can you help me bring her back inside?"

 

"Of course, my child." Toriel shifted (Y/n) so that she wouldn't fall off when the monster stood up.

 

"so she's still sleeping?"

 

"Yeah. There are situations that, if I were the one who have to go through them, I would collapse and probably stay down. (Y/n) has this skill that when she's unconscious and her body recognizes that it needs to do something, she can move in autopilot. Hence, I need to watch over her."

 

"Poor child." Toriel hummed sadly, gently laying her down on the couch. She twisted left and right, the blanket constricting her, her body realized it couldn't fight against it so she went limp.

 

"Adamantine!" Frisk shouted, going for a door that was at the wall of where the stairs were. He opened it and grabbed all of the pillows and blankets stored inside the supply closet, which were a lot and he couldn't hold all of them so he just dragged everything in one blanket. From the living room, Toriel and Sans could see a man stumbling out of a room. A rich ginger bed hair, thick muscles that was bare to all and he only wore really large sweatpants that clung to him by the tie around it.

 

"Werzafur." He mumbled out in one breath as he held onto the second floor balcony railings and leaned over to look at Frisk. His eyelids blinking to wake himself up.

 

"We're making a badass fort, fetch all the fluff."

 

"Yuz." The man did a half hearted salute, almost falling over the rails when only one arm was left to support his weight. Ignoring his own slip up, he went back to the room he emerged out of and the shuffling of his feet were audible throughout the cabin.

 

"i thought addie's a dog."

 

"Adamantine is (Y/n)'s familiar," Frisk said as he arranged the blankets on the middle of the living room, setting aside the pillows on the love seat. "Familiars are shapeshifters. Shapeshifters are creatures that can shift forms, usually they shift from human form to another human form, but familiars would shift from one human form to one animal form. Familiars are servants to witches. However, familiars must find their witch rather than the other way around."

 

"(y/n) said she's an enchantress."

 

"And she is," Frisk nodded, going to the blankets and pillows that were chucked from the second floor when Adamantine crossed the hall to steal the other rooms of anything that is worthy to be called as comfort. "The familiar chooses his or her master, and the master has to give clearance before he or she lets the familiar serve them."

 

"I chose (Y/n)," Adamantine declared, throwing out his recent grabs. "It's rare of us to pick our masters, but it's not unheard of for us to be with those who are not witches."

 

"pap is going to freak out."

 

"Eh, (Y/n) is entirely amused with Papy's mix ups. I remember she said that she would rather help him understand the supernatural world rather than teach the idiots of humanity what society wants from them."

 

"That was just yesterday." Adamantine mused.

 

"Really? Can't remember anymore, my gosh I'm growing old."

 

"Nah, just a preteen stage."

 

"What does that mean, hmm?"

 

"It's a human thing."

 

"Sure it is."

 

~~~

 

He couldn't take a siesta.

 

Frisk just can't.

 

The preteen kept his arms around (Y/n)'s waist, his head tucked into the crook of her neck. It was enough pressure for him to feel the blood pumping and enough for (Y/n) to breathe just fine. The two lay on a nest of blankets and pillows, a few clothes here and there adding to the comfort. The fort was for (Y/n), she loves anything soft and smells good. What Frisk really wanted was to constantly be in physical contact with her. It's not weird for the boy, if given the chance, he would always be at her side because he is feels safest when around her.

 

It was very recent that Frisk unlocked the power of time manipulation, days before he fell in the hole that lead to the underground. The first one to have knowledge of it was Raguel. It happened when Frisk fought with (Y/n) because he wanted to stay and spend the rest of the day in his friend's birthday party. Come nightfall, for some reason he found himself in the backyard where the party was thrown. At the nightfall of that day, he was still in playing with his friends in the party. There were at least three more repeats of that event until Raguel shown up while the children were eating cake. The angel brought Frisk to a corner to chide him because his angelic patience is wearing thin of trying to inform the status of the space-time to (Y/n) only for the fabric of space and time disturbed by an unknown catalyst and he would have to explain it from the top.

 

Eventually, Raguel reported Frisk's newfound power to his human and (Y/n), the ever assiduous worker and decisive person, presented with this problem and dished out a solution. After breaking the loop of resets, she began to teach her cousin as much as she can. By as much as she can, (Y/n) taught her cousin whatever she knows, whatever written in the tomes, whatever she can do given that she does not have magical abilities.

 

That may have been the cause as to why Frisk wound up in a cave. The frustration of someone who may not understand that it is insoluble to help him no matter how positive she is, no matter how much intelligence stored in her mind palace or how much she can research it around. It drove the thirteen year old mad, he thought that if he stayed away from home it would have knock some sense into the adult. But that was it, Frisk was the child and (Y/n) is matured.

 

He should have known better.

 

Frisk felt like he shouldn't be alive for his sins. Though, taking his own life is not good at all, he's not sure if he's going to heaven or to hell, but being so close to a demon, he's more likely to be seen in hell.

 

Chara.

 

Shivers ran under his skin at the thought of that demon, utterly defenseless to the total takeover of his whole being. His arms tautened and his breathing hastened. When possessed, you can perceive the capacity of what your body can do. When possessed, you can do nothing other than watch what the being that had taken charge of your body do. Human morality and decency be damned.

 

"Christ," Frisk quaked as (Y/n) groused and latched onto his upper arm, weakly tugging on it. "You better be Frisk or I'm going to kick you in the face."

 

"The idiot who would dare to even touch you better be able to afford a whole set of dentures. Better yet, they should have healing magic."

 

"I got a living symbol of God's will, justice and authority as my guardian. Then again, I have a sweetheart that can turn savage. Oh, I also have a sacrificial lamb that is not even close to weak or gentle kind of person. I think they could waste energy for li'l ol' me."

 

"Get back to sleep."

 

"Don't claw me to death. You still need me."

 

"I know I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I like to think it's a headcanon for Papyrus having to find validation for someone to be called a human.
> 
> Ugh shit I've been using enough english for today that I can't seem to make good wording. No regrets


	9. (Y/n) coping mechanism is to sleep. That's all thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I panicked how to do this. Because at some point I thought I made the reader into a Mary Sue and that thought made me worry my own friends. But then I remembered how I will unravel everything in the near future. And I just... please give my story a chance. I didn't mean to make the reader awesome. The reader isn't even based on me--- that's a fucking lie, okay maybe a little. But agh. Thank you so much for those who are reading this story.

"I HAVEN'T SEEN (Y/N) THE WHOLE DAY. SHE ALWAYS STOP BY DURING THE AFTERNOON FOR SOME SPAGHETTI COOKIES. HAVE MY GREAT MASTERPIECES UPSET THE HUMAN?"

 

"nah bro. she's a tough **cookie** , but maybe just having a little trouble in paradise and needs a little **piece**."

 

"I'M NOT SURE IF YOU MADE A PUN, BUT I WILL ACT LIKE YOU DID."

 

"hey, tori."

 

"Yes, Sans?"

 

"why was the skele-cookie sad?"

 

"Because he didn't find the perfect **batch**?"

 

"because his friend was a **wafer** too long."

 

"UNDYNE! UNDYNE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEEDS A PRESENCE THAT DOES NOT JOKE."

 

"I heard you're feeling a little **crummy** , but I don't know if my presence can **bake** you feel any better, Paps."

 

"I SHALL **OVEN** GE YOU, UNDYNE."

 

"Hey! I'm not dead yet!! I was just teasing you!!"

 

"I would appreciate it if you keep your voices down."

 

The group fell into silence as they were close to turning at the corner of the safe house to where the front entrance was. Standing at the corner of the log cabin's porch was Adamantine in his human form, he had the same gray sweatpants from this morning and over his shirtless torso is a black zip up hoodie that was only zipped midway. His nose twitched along with his mouth that pouted to the side, taking a short sniff of the air. "What kind of flavor is that?" When all the monsters gave out a confused hum of 'huh', the familiar had to point at Toriel and asked again. "That pie. What kind of flavor is that pie?"

 

"Oh!" Toriel tilted her head down to look at the tin in her hands. "Butterscotch-cinnamon pie. Frisk loved it when I baked him one. I hope (Y/n) will too."

 

"You'll have her at pie." Adamantine chuckled and waved for them to come up the porch, moving along to open the door for them. The four monsters took that as an invitation and scuffled inside. A discordance of mixed emotions turned to noise from the pair of best friends rang around the room even though Adamantine admonished them to be on the quieter side.

 

"WHAT IS THAT!?"

 

"It's called a blanket fort," Adamantine had to face away from them so that they won't see the woebegone countenance he bore. Who wouldn't be struck with despondence when you could see the pure curiosity for something as simple as carelessly thrown sheets. "You could take a peek, but please be careful. My master is supposedly sleeping."

 

The pair indulged in taking the offer rather than take a second to mull over when the man said 'master' or even who that man is. They poked their heads in and immediately spotted the cousins. "OH SO THIS IS WHERE (Y/N) WAS THE WHOLE DAY."

 

"Wicked!!"

 

"Undyne, Papy, please use your indoor voice," Frisk besought to the boisterous skeleton and fish monsters. "You might really wake her up."

 

"Frisk? I made pie."

 

"-ie?" (Y/n) wiggled and struggled to sit up. "I heard pie."

 

"You've heard correctly, child."

 

Undyne and Papyrus watched (Y/n) rolled in her place, unintentionally punching Frisk as she stretched her arms and got only one arm out of her blanket burrito. "Halp."

 

"I got ya, Princess," Adamantine chuckled and weaved through the jumbo yet lean bodies of Papyrus and Undyne, slipping one arm inside the encasement and holding on to her waist. He bent on his knees and brought her closer to his chest, shedding the comforter off of her and had her in a princess carry. "Let's get your pie." Papyrus and Undyne gave way for him, Frisk quickly following with the same blanket that had been (Y/n)'s enemy.

 

"Nothing is better than watching (Y/n) sleep-eating."

 

Adamantine lowered his master on a stool by the kitchen island, adjusting her so that she had her head down on the counter instead of just having her sit up and risk falling off. He took the blanket from Frisk and threw it over her shoulders. Frisk went to the drawers to pull out plates and forks for the pie, letting Adamantine retrieve the knife. They presented it to Toriel who thanked them and proceeded to cut the dessert. The first slice was given to (Y/n) and Frisk pushed the plate right in front of her nose. "Piiieee~" She cooed and sat up slowly, picking up the fork that was set on the side.

 

Everyone waited for (Y/n) to take her first bite, and they heard the grateful hum that came from her throat as she chewed on the flavorful treat. Frisk caught the utensil before it hit the table while Adamantine shot out an arm to catch (Y/n). "How's it, Princess?"

 

"A fuel for a thousand suns. I will burn everything to the ground."

 

"Awesome." He gave a gentle push, coaxing (Y/n) to continue eating when Frisk returned the fork. "Will you give me some?"

 

"This -- mine. Lick the crumbs on the ground."

 

"You know, I don't mind."

 

"Get him his own before he actually does it," (Y/n) ordered as she speared her pie and ate with total bliss. Her half lidded eyes drooped even more, they actually thought that her eyes were shut until they opened a little wider to stare at the pie on the center of the island. "Oh my gosh, more pie. I dibs on all of that."

 

"No, (Y/n). That's not all for you. Finish that first." Frisk said like he was the older one of the two, handing Adamantine his own plate of the dessert.

 

"I can make more if you want."

 

"She's bad for me, guys." (Y/n) whined and lowered her head on the countertop again, cradling the plate close to her as she ate more. Yes, just pie. Her eyes glanced past Adamantine who was standing at one end of the table, staring at the the ticking hand of a clock stationed on the wall.

 

2 1 3 6.

 

Huh...

 

She raised her head up, looking at the marble. There was a smudge of pie filling on her cheek. Unfortunately, she didn't notice the small piece that lay where she laid down. "Have I eaten anything before this?" (Y/n) asked, smacking her jaw and letting her tongue salivate. She noted that she needed something salty or whatever to balance the absence of eating anything the whole day. "You guys are so mean."

 

"But you still went ahead." Both Adamantine and Frisk sang in unison, pointing out the fact that (Y/n) is ongoing to her mission of eating the pie. Her mouth lazily chewing like a child or rather an unconscious adult.

 

Sans sat to the right of (Y/n), and the food was smushed on her right cheek, so he extended his left arm to wipe her clean. Her eyes closed and let the smooth phalange of his thumb caress her dirty cheek, the way her face scrunched reminded Toriel, Sans and Adamantine how Frisk would do so when they clean him because he's a messy eater. Sans questioned to no one if it was a human thing or just Frisk and (Y/n), but Sans doesn't have the heart to say she wasn't cute at that moment.

 

_He doesn't have a heart._

 

Sans pulled his hand back, shocked by that one thought that piled over the other. He flinched when (Y/n) grabbed a hold on his wrist, sights set on the smudges of pie on his thumb. "You impertinent little shit, da's mine." Was the only thing said before the next thing he knew, her lips were sucking on the bone and licking off the food. His face was a beacon as his face was poofed with a blue blush.

 

Undyne was howling and her guffaws had her flip on her chair, banging fists on the planks below them. Frisk snickered, but he had to smack his palm against (Y/n)'s head. "Ho ever merciful lord, it's hard to take you seriously even if you're still sleeping."

 

"she's sleeping!?" Sans wheezed as he brought his hands close to his chest, his eye sockets crossing from (Y/n) to Frisk. "are you sure!!?"

 

The child turned to Adamantine who nodded and leaned on the counter, elbow on it and then cupping his chin in his palm. "Werabal."

 

The fork made a clinking sound when it clattered on the plate, (Y/n) blinked once and her eyes were fully open opposed to the half lidded throughout the day. "Huh." She mumbled and her eyebrows narrowed at Sans, at her peripheral she saw Toriel, Frisk and Papyrus. And Adamantine in human form, oh there's Undyne. "Why are you on the floor?"

 

"You were sleeping the whole time!?"

 

"I was sleeping?" (Y/n) gazed down and was shocked to see a half eaten pie. "Who cares, I got pie."

 

~~~

 

"-- and he blew a fuse again! Not as bad as the one two days ago, though."

 

"i wasn't expecting it. agh god, she freakin'--"

 

"-- so unfair, I totally ship it. Think about--"

 

"alphys!!"

 

"Yes, babe. You, me, both."

 

"oh my stars, please shut up."

 

"I am not anymore going to be a hermit just to watch a new anime. This is real life--"

 

"asgore speak up, i can't hear you over the nuisance."

 

Aforementioned monster laughed as Sans covered his skull with the hood of his jacket. The usual shadow of wearing a hoodie was shone by the full display of blue magic that is meant as a blush. "Calm down. Undyne and Alphys, stop **tea** sing Sans." Toriel reprehended the Royal Scientist and the Captain of the Royal Guard, taking a sip of her tea after.

 

"Yes, ma'am." They both cleared their throats in union, but they scooted a little bit closer to each other so they could talk more about Sans and the daring human.

 

At the end of the week, Asgore called for a Royal Court meeting. They discussed about the success of finally making their existence known in the world through the help of humans and their 'social media'. There was not a fuss between the villagers and the monsters, they were even able to adapt quite fast. Earlier that week when the King and (Y/n) were talking, King Asgore exposed his perturbation about ... everything. The jobs that were extended to them, housing plans, laws they can lay out. In her true bold manner, she said 'so far, there are no rules restricting you. And there are no rules protecting you, but that's what I'm here for -- and the whole town who are ready for anything thrown at them. You don't need to worry about anything, I got you covered.'

 

"A human delivered these to me last night. He called himself Adamantine, admittedly, I didn't believe him," Asgore pushed his chair back, leaning down to lift what may seem a large box for humans, but when Asgore had it in hand, it looked like a small package. "But he had the last laugh when he changed into that loyal dog."

 

"what's that?"

 

"Our future," Asgore drew out piles of paper and filed them on the table. "These surpassed the ones I had in mind. Who knew we needed an enactment for assisting?"

 

"Assisting?" Undyne blanked at the word. "Isn't that so basic? Why do we need a law that say 'we can help, let us help'?"

 

"(y/n)?"

 

"We either found a valuable ally or a formidable foe."

 

"I love how you speak highly of me behind my back."

 

"What are you?" Asgore intertwined his paws, his shoulders squared that made him taller as usual.

 

"People who don't know me may call me a Mary Sue, they're the super perfect mortal that is blessed in all aspects. People who know me will call me the adventurer because I'm the type of person who gains comrades in a quest like in a game. I see myself as me," (Y/n) sauntered to stand in between the chairs of Asgore's and Toriel's. "And you are lucky to have me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho lord I'm gonna die.


	10. I'm gonna be the little drummer boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk plans on making this go out in a blowout, (Y/n) is going down with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so if there is anyone who knows Trese, then you are warned that I found inspiration with the books in addition to Supernatural. So yeah. I am a sucker for this shit.

Everything was a blur.

 

(Y/n) shook her head, taking deep breaths as she remained strong. Adamantine was left in charge at the safe house while she went to back to town. If she were to trust a mature - partially - human, it would be him. Ever since (Y/n) got the call from Frisk, she hasn't been able to think about anything other than helping the monsters and -- "Wonderful morning it must be to see you out and about without you on your baby!" A loud voice returned her to reality.

 

"It is! The sun is shining down upon me! Movement on these joints aren't always a bad thing," (Y/n) beamed as she stopped in her tracks, the ever social butterfly, to interact with the man. "What shall you do under the sun today, Doc?" She asked when she spotted the medical bag he had in hand.

 

The man was a few years older than (Y/n), natural dark tanned skin and black hair with matching mysterious black eyes, the type that you wouldn't be able to determine the pupils and irises since they looked like they merged. There was never a day when he did not wear his neon yellow beanie, (Y/n) still wasn't sure if it was a means to annoy people or delight them or it was his attachment to the headpiece. "Later this afternoon, I'm going to make my rounds at the hospital. Right now, Jina's house for a home visit."

 

"What happened to Jina? Is she okay?" Her face had obvious concern written on it.

 

"She had an episode, but the damn woman is too stubborn to admit in the hospital. You and I both know we can't leave her in her own world," They both let out a sigh, a small smile emitting after. "How are they so far?"

 

"Wary at the most. Happy at least," (Y/n) shrugged as she absentmindedly rubbed the nape of her neck. "I'm making progress..."

 

The Doc laid his free hand on (Y/n)'s shoulder, his smile of comfort had her bring her arm down. "The waves of fate are on your favor."

 

"In our favor," She corrected with a wink, which he returned with a roll of his eyes. "Anyway, I can't hold you back on your duties, Doc. Have a nice day!" (Y/n) started on her path once again, her torso turned a little as she raised a hand to wave a goodbye.

 

"And to you as well!"

 

(Y/n) let her hands fall inside the pockets of her pants, earlier she made a checklist of events and the so. Now, she has to think about the events themselves. For example, today is the last day of the lockdown. Within the second week of the legal lockdown, the inns and hotels were busy because there were a lot of people calling for a stay, even the lodges and apartments were suddenly 'unrentable' for the next month. The videos in YourTube and ChitChat were huge hits, Mettaton would be thrilled.

 

Knowing him, he probably knew already.

 

If (Y/n) didn't have that headache, if she wasn't so entranced by contemplation, if she can use her eyes or that sixth sense, she would have perceived that someone is glaring at her. The pair of eyes hardened their stare, before it was throwing daggers, now it's a blitzkrieg of bullets because they were not happy to be ignored.

 

And she still didn't feel it, she was so lost in her own mind. 'It's so hard to act cool,' (Y/n) sighed again, rotating her shoulders to ease them. 'They're really lucky that Fley owe me his life, which is not good. Ugh, I'm such a horrible human. Although, I'm doing it with a purpose... I'd die just to be able to talk to the government.' Her foot caught on something, in the spur of the moment she had screamed "God forsake me once more!" Arms snaked around her middle and she found herself pressed up against a chest, a small squeak of surprise coming from her.

 

"I better be your benevolent god." The man who caught her gave her a seductive wink.

 

"Not mine," (Y/n) stuck her tongue out and ducked out of his arms. Dirty blond hair that was long enough for him to tie it back, warm chocolate brown eyes which always had that mischievous twinkle in them, skin as pale as a ghost. "Ash, worshipped by many, loved by few."

 

"Your words wound me, my love."

 

"You should be six feet under if that is so. You must be a zombie."

 

"Where are you going?"

 

"Home."

 

"Can I come with?"

 

"You're asking permission?"

 

"Isn't it amazing?"

 

"Whatever."

 

 

 

There is a room, its door is at the wall of the stairs that lead up the second floor of the house, the entrance and exit of the room would only swing out to the hallway for a reason. Its ceiling clearance was really low, anyone beyond four feet had to crouch down low. That and they have to strategize how to tackle through the chaos of secrets in the room. It wasn't filled with furniture or cleaning supplies or empty boxes, but there were strings, yarns, tape and rope that connected one point of the wall to another. Pictures, snips of photos caught on surveillance cameras, cutouts from newspapers and printed screenshots from various websites tacked on the walls, floor and even the ceiling. This signified (Y/n)'s mind, it was a mess and everyone knew it, but what can they do? It's all the evidence within four corners.

 

"Lost in the wind?" Ash whistled and leaned against the frame, crossing his arms as he glanced around the room. All those who are her friends called this the emergency room, where the arduous and laborious of problems (Y/n) encountered at the latest and have yet to put the issue at rest. Of course, when she does, she would happily act like a beast and just tear them down as if her crush is due for a visit and she's afraid that they will see her shrine for the devil made with her hard shed tears and snot, mud cakes and twig spaghetti.

 

"They're playing Hide-n-seek while I'm busy with Peek-a-boo I-see-you-mother-fucker," (Y/n) said from the living room, throwing herself on the couch right when she got home. "They can play dead, too, but that won't fool me."

 

"Fooling you?" Ash stepped back and closed the door. "I'm sorry, but is your family stupid?"

 

"They have yet to prove that they are not." (Y/n) said and pillowed her head with her hands.

 

"Where's Frisk and Ada?"

 

"Left them at the monsters' care. Or maybe the other way around, I left the monsters at their care."

 

"I want to wreck your kitchen. What can we do?"

 

"Food fight."

 

"Something that is productive."

 

"Who fed you a dictionary?" She jumped up from the couch, standing on her socked feet and pressing her hands on her hips. "You don't know the meaning of productive."

 

"I know my synonyms and antonyms."

 

"Yeah, another word for productive in your thesaurus is orgy." She rolled her eyes and proceeded to head for the kitchen so she can check what they can do.

 

Ash gasped and held onto the fabric of his shirt where his heart should be. "I am offended." He said as (Y/n) walked right past him as the hall divided the living room to the kitchen and dining area.

 

"Naw," (Y/n) drawled, sending a smile to him as she opened all the cabinets. "You feel pleased I acknowledge your cognizance of that area."

 

"It's not something to be proud of." He muttered under his breath, trailing behind her.

 

"Uhuh.."

 

It must have been weird that Ash knew there was something lingering to that 'uhuh'. And weirder that he couldn't help staying a little close to his best friend.

 

 

 

"I could go and tell them."

 

"There's no fun in just knocking on doors and then bringing them to town like normal people. This is the first time the monsters will meet humans who may or may not be friendly. We might as well give them a show."

 

"How are you so sure (Y/n) will approve of this?"

 

"Oh come on, Addie. You've been with (Y/n) through poltergeists and dragon caves for more than fifteen years now, years when I wasn't born yet! In dog years, you'd be, like, more than a hundred already. You should know that we can do anything and no one can stop us, not even ourselves." Frisk had a condescending smirk on his face. "Besides, she would also insist this if it would ensure the monsters' comfort to mingling with other humans. You know how that woman is, she's not willing to sacrifice the monsters' happiness if she can help it," He stood on the porch. The stars were nowhere to be seen by the human eye as the sun is about to rise, the midnight blue is now a tad lighter and the clouds are more noticeable. Frisk pointed out into the forest that had a lingering fog dusting the area, a commanding aura wrapped around him. "Under my authority, you are to awaken evil and create havoc all over!"

 

"Okay, sure. But where are you going to get a drum?"

 

"Poor you," Since Adamantine towered Frisk by being a foot and a half taller than him, the boy patted the familiar's stomach. "For not realizing that the bunker is human heaven. I can easily find whatever deems me as the little drummer boy. Now go."

 

"I'll drop you off at the entrance. It'll take an hour for someone of your stature to reach the bunker, but you'll obviously take a little more time than that."

 

"Hey!! I climbed up Mount Ebott and went back down here!"

 

"Different points, pup. That's inclined and declined, this is a jungle forest."

 

"To me, it's the same thing." Frisk grumbled, even though he had a sour look, he climbed on Adamantine's back.

 

 

 

His master was a great deal of... things. A combination of various miracles and bits of curses.

 

She sleeps like a light switch, falling into the depths of unconsciousness before the gun shoots and even waking up to the sound that the bullet would emit when it is shot. Though that was on any day that could be known as average to her.

 

She also sleeps like flitting sand, it could stay down but when the wind blows, it tags along and eventually stops for another rest in a fathomless amount of time before it follows the flow once again. This happens after days of compiled and compressed stress, a coping mechanism of some kind that evolved through times of the past.

 

She can sleep like a teenager on a semestral break. Although she is on the thin line of awake and asleep, she'd rather go against her own morals and continue her slumber. Most common when she remembers the pressure of being an adult early in the morning.

 

And let's not forget the 'sleep through the apocalypse' which she did at times since the end of the world kind of thing occur more than once in a year and became a walk in the park for her. Those were the days when she doesn't want to play along with any monster that thought it was fun to expire everyone on Earth.

 

Inevitably, there were nights when she did not sleep at all because she had so many stuff to do.  


Fortunately, Adamantine learned her quirks and instantly knew when he entered the house to take sight on (Y/n) sprawled in a starfish position above the sleeping bag that was situated in the living room, that it is a morning of an adult going to act like a bratty teen.

 

He smelled another scent when he walked to the door, the human that the scent belonged is sitting on the couch and sipping some tea. "Ash."

 

The man looked back at the 'sleeping' (Y/n) that was laying on the rug. "Adamantine."

 

"Princess."

 

"Hng."

 

"Princess, Frisk is gonna make the monsters march."

 

"mmm."

 

"What should I do?"

 

(Y/n) pulled her head out of the pillow, a small wiggle of her nose later, she let her head fall to the side. "Metal." She mumbled out, her eyes still closed.

 

"What with metal?"

 

She rolled over in place, scratching her cheek and yawning like a cat. "If Frisk is having a marching band, then we might as well be the orchestra at the end of the parade."

 

"But you suck at playing instruments."

 

"Excuse you, I can rock with pots and pans and you know it."

 

"So what should I do?"

 

"Gather the company. We're making this grand."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the show Supernatural, there is this thing that they would introduce a character and then by the end of the episode they die or like a few episodes later they die or maybe a few seasons later they die. And then at some point a character would be resurrected and they die again. Even the main characters, they are supposed to die but nope.
> 
> So here, I can guarantee so far that Raguel and Adamantine will stay.


	11. Pots and Pans Parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The parade.
> 
> The humans.
> 
> The monsters.
> 
> And uh..
> 
> Another character. 
> 
> Make that two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration : [Dario Rossi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=amoewMRz7LU&feature=youtu.be)
> 
> Guys watch this, Dario Rossi is a street drummer and if you haven't heard of him or even watched him do his magic, then here it is.

 

It was too early.

 

Sans could feel it in his bones.

 

Papyrus rushed out of the house, curios as to what the noise outside was all about. A few minutes later, he went back inside to literally kick down Sans' locked door to retrieve his older brother, luckily for the smaller of the two, Papyrus brought his jacket along the way. For some reason that somehow flew over Sans' mind, Papyrus was raising his legs a little higher and stomping on the ground a little harder. The extra movement he made had rocked Sans to slumber.

 

When he opened his eye sockets again, he was greeted with humans that he definitely have not seen in the town before. They were standing on the sidewalks with phones at hand either taking pictures or filming them. And the monsters? Oh they were just marching down the street in the beat of the drum.

 

What drum?

 

He did not know where the kid got one, but apparently the kid has one. Frisk had two drumsticks, thwacking a drum that was the perfect size for him which is strapped and looped over his shoulders so he doesn't have to hold the instrument as he played a perfect rhythm for everyone to follow.

 

The kid lead the monsters through every corner of the town, right behind them were Asgore and Toriel emphasizing their stamps and would clap as well. Tagging them were Undyen and Papyrus who would do the same, adding a few more actions and hollers like 'Yea-huh!', 'Come on everybody!! Put some backbone into it!', 'Hands on the air and shake your tails or asses if you don't have them or whatever you sit on if you don't have any.' Sans looked back at the line and wasn't surprised to see everyone actually copying the two besties' enthusiastic 'dance moves' with the same energy like the whole Royal Guard is doing -- or what they think may be the same level since he could see the more timid monsters trying their best just to give their effort. He silently cheered for them. And he could see Jer--- oh my god he's an embarrassment! Cannot unsee that.

 

"Look who's back from the dead! Good morning, Sans!" Watching Undyne was a great distraction - oh wait never mind, he's getting tired just seeing her flex her muscles.

 

"SANS! I'LL DROP YOU."

 

"so who's going to catch me when i fall?"

 

"THE ASPHALT. IT'LL ALSO COMFORT YOU WHILE IN PAIN AS WE LEAVE YOU THERE."

 

"wow thanks bro... since when did you learn sarcasm."

 

"I LEARNED IT FROM THE PRINCESS!! SHE SAID IT'S A WONDERFUL DEFENSE MECHANISM. IT'S ALSO A WEAPON AGAINST YOUR HORRIBLE PUNS."

 

**that...**

 

**...**

 

**makes sense.**

 

Wow, he's not mad. Normally, he would be suspicious of (Y/n) with what kind of information she's feeding his little brother with. But he was not, and may be because he tru---

 

**he thought what now?**

 

He trusts (Y/n).

 

(Y/n) who is the cousin of Frisk, the child who had been a cold hearted brother killer. The child who has the power to turn back time and go through the effort of playing with him. That at some point, Sans believed he was held in marionette strings and Frisk is the puppeteer. Standing at the palm of his little hand and being manipulated as he makes Sans think that he has the upper hand.

 

Though, the kid is a major flirt, he's strong and witty with a heart of kindness at certain resets. A real swell boy to hang out--

 

(Y/n), yes the other one. Yes, uhm her.

 

**and uh..**

 

**uhuh.**

 

That jumble of words were left unattended because in an unidentifiable distance, Sans could hear a soft clinking. It sounded like a finger tapping on a metal table. A few more steps were made and the taps shifted to distinct slamming of a spoon to the metal table. "DO YOU HEAR THAT!?"

 

Undyne's fins flicked back and forth as she swayed her hips, her head tilted left then right trying to think about something. "Sounds like King Fluffybuns trying to make a body for the dishwasher."

 

"That was one time, Undyne. I didn't mean to destroy Mettaton's body, and I tried to repay for my actions by helping." Aforementioned King pouted and gave his Captain a look.

 

"I-I had to ma-ake a new circuit..." Alphys mumbled next to Undyne.

 

The spoon smacking on the table was replaced with a wok, resonating a little inside the heads of those who have a greater sense of hearing. "now, it sounds like undyne attacking a stove with a cup."

 

"The fiery machine shall fall!"

 

"NO, UNDYNE! THAT'S--"

 

"you mean..."

 

"DON'T FINISH THAT, BROTHER! I--"

 

" **fire** y machine."

 

"SANS."

 

Toriel giggled, turning her head to have eye contact with the punning skeleton. "Come now, Sans give it a **roast**. You shouldn't **poach** Papyrus' buttons."

 

"my **broth** er will prevail."

 

"YEEHAW!!"

 

"Yeehaw?" Everyone, the monsters and even the human tourists, had echoed the word. Moving this way and that to check where it came from and who shouted it.

 

Frisk continued to march ahead as the monsters halted and stared at a truck that drove from a corner. It was a pickup truck and there were at least three humans at its back, the only face that was recognized by the monster is (Y/n) who sat crisscross applesauce at the roof of the vehicle. On her lap was a large pot, in her hands were two wooden spoons and there were various sizes of silver plates and metal scraps of whatever circled around her. At the trunk of the truck had two men, they were situated in a way that their bums were at the sides of the truck. They each had a flipped bucket tall enough to reach their waists, wooden sticks thumping against the tub. There were tables that were set besides them, on top of those tables were more thick metals and even kitchen pans.

 

All three were bopping their heads to the beats of their own jams, it would have been a messy tune what with the fact they are using items that are not even considered as musical instruments and they seem like there was no discussion or agreement to what they should do so that there would be harmony. But as they belted on the respective surfaces of objects that would ring out in a specific way, it turned out that it had unity. It was weird for all who were not accustomed to the improvisations of the trio. Hitting things that vent out this ringing sounds.

 

And it was an odd quirk for the music.

 

And it fits (Y/n) that she is actually there, playing to her heart's content.

 

"YEAH, PUNK! KILL IT!!" Undyne hooted and fist pumped the air, taking a few skips and literally leaping like a flying fish hopping out of the water. "Wooooo!!"

 

The car slowed down and one man kicked the faulty tail gate. It fell with a loud clink and Frisk rushes to reach for the truck, pushing himself to actually be able to stand in the trunk too. The boy contributed to the extemporized melody, not anymore hitting the drum with a steady beat but going along to how his SOUL wanted. "Don't let the music go to waste!" (Y/n) hailed above the noise, a grin etched on her face. "Don't let anyone or anything stop you!"

 

Frisk bent his knees and stood straight again, doing this repeatedly and rocking the truck up and down. Letting an stretch in the air and waving them side to side as if to get attention real quick. "Humans..." He started, bringing down the hand to make a drum roll. "monsters..." Frisk continued and at the exact moment, all the ones who are aware of SOULs and how they can emanate their sentiments through them for all to feel, they would feel that Frisk had this intention of fun and it was accompanied by a strong passion.

 

A desire that the monsters want to bathe in as they found a sense of safety from this presentation. From that loud and proud display of emotion, Sans could finally take a peak at (Y/n)'s SOUL -- which somehow denied him any way to judge and he had yet to figure out why.

 

And he was absolutely surprised as to what he saw.

 

"DANCE!"

 

Bodies sashayed around him to now follow the truck, the monsters simply letting their limbs move in instinct. When someone didn't notice him and had actually bumped into him, Sans then snapped out of stupor to weave past the crowd. He was surely at  
The middle of the line as it took him quite some time to catch up with his brother.

 

There was no doubt about it.

 

Her SOUL shone brighter in its encasement of whatever shields it from a monster, The Judge, who is he.

 

**for some reason...**

 

It was

 

 

 

"Isn't this great!" (Y/n) chuckled into the wireless microphone that was handed to her earlier. Frisk had led the way and left one-fifth portion of the town, which turned out to be the area of the town square, the heart and center. The cousins alighted the truck and went on to the closed fountain that stood at the middle of the square. Ash was standing there and waiting with two microphones at hand, having one for himself as well. (Y/n) turned to what few of the cameras of news reporters that were able to keep up and even went ahead to be prepared so they can take extra footage and one up the other news channels.

 

She sent a charming smile and there were flashes that raced to try to get closer to where they were. Though they were stopped by a wall of concerned residents, if concerned meant that these residents are the buff, rough and tough guys of the turf, then yeah.

 

"Hey now. You're hoarding the attention, lend me some." Ash pouted, Frisk shifted the drumsticks so that he held it in one hand and he now had the mic at the other.

 

"Ya gotta earn it." The child chuckled, the speakers that were installed at the buildings had amplified the sound of cheer. Frisk lifted himself up at the edge of the fountain, wrapping an arm around (Y/n)'s shoulder and leaning against her. Then he sent a wink to the male next to them.

 

Ash pressed a hand to his chest, his face staring at the cameras with a look of conflict. "Sorry kid, I'm straight."

 

"Not a problem for me, not attracted to you, anyway."

 

The monsters and humans were greeted with a hearty laugh from (Y/n) as Ash had to sit down on the fountain's ledge. "It's okay Ash, there's water here, you can bathe in it. I think it's cold enough to soothe your burn."

 

"This brat is out-flirting me and then strikes me without a break. You raised a monster."

 

"Don't worry, he acts that way to **Ash** holes only. He's a prodigy on his own."

 

"Hey jack-of-all-trades," Frisk tapped the sticks on (Y/n)'s temple and used them to point at the crowd that was beginning to settle around them. "Focus being the Master of Ceremonies."

 

"Right!" (Y/n) hummed and pushed Frisk's arm so that she could stand at the same ledge. "As the people beyond Ebott Town know with the informational videos me and my best gal Hawie, also having a special guest Mettaton in them. Monsters are real, like there was a whole community living under our noses."

 

"And this boy right here," Ash enunciate as he poked Frisk in the stomach, eliciting a choked giggle from him. "Managed to find this entrance that led to civilization of Monsterkind."

 

"Don't bother finding it, though," (Y/n) commented as she stared at the humans that were apart of the audience. "That's private property."

 

"This is not formal." Frisk piped up as he shoved his cousin to the side. The woman, with her incredible balancing skills, had her feet stumble a few time on ledge before standing with her feet adjusted in a small distance between.

 

"An emcee is supposed to keep the mood light. Without me, this is going to be boring." (Y/n) explained, crossing her arms after and sending Frisk a look that side 'fight me'.

 

"Without you, we wouldn't have gotten this far." Although it was directed to the woman, Frisk turned away to stare at where he knew his parents were -- about to be parents, the papers were not yet set.

 

Asgore and Toriel stood in front, some feet away from the three humans, comprehending that the child's statement was true. It had only been fourteen days and thirteen nights, quite a feat for them, for sure they wouldn't have thought of what (Y/n) offered them. The stars know what would happen to them if they were at her bad side. "have they scripted this overnight or what?" The monarchs were pulled back to reality from their respective reveries.

 

"Or what." Everyone snapped their heads to gawk at Adamantine who was definitely not there a moment ago.

 

"What?"

 

"They're winging it."

 

"They don't have wings.." Asgore tilted his head to the side, obvious confusion written on his face.

 

"Oh dear, that means they didn't plan for anything."

 

"ISN'T THAT DANGEROUS?"

 

Adamantine shook his head, "No need to worry about it," His eyes processed that Frisk was pointing his drumsticks to the goat monsters that were preoccupied with the thought of more improvisation. "Your majesties, they're calling for you."

 

"Wait! We're not ready!"

 

"Don't worry. Just go."

 

The King and the former Queen walked up to the fountain, there were a lot of murmurings coming from the humans and excited ramblings from the reporters. Ash and (Y/n) gave them their microphones, not forgetting to give them grins to ease them. (Y/n) apologized quietly to them then the two climbed to the second tier of the fountain. They lifted the devices near their snouts, greeting the crowd with an enthusiastic good morning.

 

All that could be seen in a scope were the backs of those five and the sea of heads that face them. This enhancement tool was used inside the town hall, in one of the rooms that had windows and curtains covering them. A man kneeled by that window, a suppressed light caliber rifle positioned by the window sill and the tip of the barrel is jutted out from the windows. The rifle's scope was directly at a certain back, the man's finger itching to pull the trigger.

 

"Are you really going to do that?"

 

"You're a ghost, not my consciousness." Uttered the same man, slightly getting annoyed that his target was not staying still.

 

"I'm a demon."

 

"Kid, last time I checked, demons don't float."

 

"I know who you are.."

 

"Then you should leave before I know who you are."

 

"Why?"

 

"Can you get any more vague?" The man shuffled on his knees, keeping his eye in the scope and at his target.

 

"Why are going to kill her?"

 

"Because she is helping monsters."

 

"Don't you help monsters?"

 

"Ain't got a soul for that now."

 

"Where's your SOUL?"

 

"Traded."

 

"For what?"

 

"Would you stop it." The man lifted his head back to look at his right. "I traded my soul to a real demon."

 

"I'm a real demon."

 

"Uhuh." He nodded his head slowly. "What kind of demon would wear green and yellow stripes? Much less take a form of a child?"

 

"What kind of a human are you to try and kill your own family?"

 

 

  
Ash held onto the bowl of the fountain as his other arm reached out to support (Y/n) who seemed to lean too far forward. His eyes widening when there was a hole on her bright blue shirt and it even had a circle of red on it. The cloth is seeping the blood that is pouring out of the wound. "(Y/n)... (Y/n)!!" The microphones picked up his voice of distress, Frisk, Asgore and Toriel checked what was happening only to see the shock in the man's eyes. "(Y/n)'s shot!"

 

 

  
"The one who holds a grudge."

 

"We hav'ta talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I've finished thinking over this plot and I'm sure you're gonna have your minds blown with how confusing it will be if you see the outline. But like I am so excited. I am going to tackle more aus other the original and I just eeeeeeek. Anyway have a nice day!!


	12. She said she's spine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So (Y/n)'s at the hospital and yeup

It was a freaking riot.

 

The visitors scrambled out of the square and loitered anywhere but in the premisses. And the townspeople and monsters? They immediately encircled the fountain.

 

"Let us help!"

 

"Yeah! Some of us have healing magic!"

 

"No! The bullet is still inside!"

 

"Get her to the hospital!"

 

"Doc's here! We don't need the hospital!"

 

"Idiot! What would he use then?! A fucking toothpick and hope for the best?!"

 

"Let's just dig the bullet out."

 

A guy had the audacity to be a little closer and had his hand hovering over the wounded female, but someone grabbed his wrist with a tight grip. "I don't know about you," A voice said and everything was silent so that they could hear what that man had to say since that man is Doc. "But I don't want (Y/n) losing her control of her legs."

 

"But her legs are still there!" Speculated by a bunny monster, its ears twitching as its eyes stared at the limbs that were definitely still intact.

 

"Hopefully I'm wrong, but if that bullet is lodged in her spine, then things would be difficult," Doc said as he brought his free hand to pet (Y/n)'s hair. "(Y/n), talk to me."

 

"Oh, you know," Her tone was a slur, hinting that she's tired. "I'm **spine**. I'm swell."

 

"At least you're conscious," Doc sighed and thought over his options.

 

"GAH, HUMAN YOU SHOULD NOT PUN WHILE YOU ARE IN PAIN."

 

"I am in **pun** , that's why I must **pain**."

 

"NO."

 

Beyond the mass, Adamantine stood facing the town hall, glaring at the floor all the supernatural creatures present for the event knew that the bullet came from. A small pack of werewolves that passed by to celebrate with them are now investigating the building and vampires are keeping watch amongst the crowd while the skinwalkers and Amazons are roaming around town to see if the attacker has fled with the tourists. They have volunteered on their own terms, finding their purpose by helping to locate the being who dared assassinate their guardian angel rather than mixing along with the mess of opinions that are getting in the way of actually having (Y/n) recover from being shot.

 

He drifted his eyes downwards, to the preteen that stood next to him with his hands held close to his chest and wringing together. "Frisk, are you okay?" Adamantine queried, he is also worried for his master, but he is not a healer. The same reasons as to why Frisk is standing back here.

 

"Had to splash Alphys with fountain water to wake her up from her frantic episode and fainting right after. Had to talk things down with dad and mom before they go on a rampage. Now Alphys is fanning both for herself and for mom as they are just by the fountain. Had to drag Sans away before he scares the people closest to (Y/n) by giving them a bad time," At the last two words of his message, he lowered his tone in a manner he thought that could be considered similar to the skeleton monster's. Frisk paused to take a deep breath as he wasn't finished listing the things he has done while waiting for the ambulance. "Had to pet the Canine Unit so they'd be distracted. I persuaded Undyne to run around until she tires herself out, at the start of those laps, Papyrus joined but maybe got bored and went back to (Y/n)'s side."

 

"Okay, I get it. You got a lot of energy to waste. Don't rub it on my face."

 

"Just saying, you have your bouts of laziness."

 

"But what is it that's in your mind."

 

"I've prayed, Addie. I prayed and Raguel is not here. Where is he, Addie?"

 

"I don't know." The familiar stared at the ground, not entirely pleased with being reminded that Raguel exists. The two guardians could never come to terms no matter how hard (Y/n) tried for them, nah they just learned how to act buddy-buddy to each other when she's present. If Raugel had one human skill that he eventually adapted and developed, it would be the art of masking - lying, well since he's a being who could not do so even if his father asked him to, he just knew how to keep things short and not tell everything, screening his words, thoughts and happenings. Personally taught by Adamantine, indirectly of course, the familiar doesn't want to do anything that the angel could benefit from.

 

"Adamantine." The afore called shapeshifter raised his head to see the werewolves jogging towards them, his hearing could pick up the growls coming from their chests. A certain sign that they are barely containing their anger.

 

"Report."

 

"Sulfur. It reeks of sulfur."

 

"And the trail?"

 

"Cold."

 

"Agh, fuck. (Y/n)'s gonna throw a fit when she hears this."

 

"Frisk?"

 

Adamantine blinked and glanced back again to the side, making eye contact with so much...

 

"Frisk?" He whispered.

 

"Demon?"

 

**Fear.**

 

 

  
"Normally, when we heal monsters, we keep them awake as much as possible." Toriel commented, a hint of sadness evident in her tone as she stared inside the window. Frisk got his way of having (Y/n) operated in a room that had the largest window, tantrums aside, he was very determined when it came to that. His argument was that if he wasn't allowed in the room, then he must have a vantage point where he could watch everything they do with no blind spots. So here they all were, the small group of monsters and Adamantine in a gallery of an operating room. There were three surgeons working on the woman and a few nurses that were ready for their requests.

 

"Anesthesia can make us unconscious. I don't know if that's better for surgery, but I think it's efficient. The patient wouldn't have to struggle with the tensity or something. Just imagine (Y/n) actually awake during the process, I'll bet that she'll play with anything that is within her reach."

 

"Yeah, a small vial that holds a liquid that can knock out any human including Princess. Just the right amount of 'hey, you're not invincible' reminder."

 

Toriel turned her head away to stare at Frisk and Adamantine, both who have not shifted from their stances and even their gazes. "Why didn't you let us?" She asked softly, a question finally vocalized in behalf of her people and the monsters present with her. Papyrus and Sans were staring at them as well while Alphys, Undyne and Asgore kept their sights at (Y/n).

 

"i could have teleported her here or at least pull out that bullet."

 

"YES, I KNOW HEALING MAGIC."

 

"There are a lot of monsters willing to extend a helping hand."

 

Frisk and Adamantine sighed in unison, opened their mouths at the same time and simultaneously spoke the same words, "It's not fair."

 

"What!?" Undyne bursted and almost punched the glass if it weren't for Asgore who caught her arm. "That's entirely stupid! We owe our future to (Y/n) and you think it's not fair for us to help her right now!?"

 

Adamantine took a deep breath, it was so silent that his inhalation could be heard clearly. "She was shot in the back, the only building behind her is the Town Hall, even the adjacent buildings that corner the square were part of the hall. One can deduce that the shooter hid inside the Hall."

 

"Our friends who dropped by went into action. A pack of werewolves went in the Hall and sniffed around." Frisk continued as the familiar grind his teeth, trying to think how to drop the bomb to the monsters of the underground.

 

"They smelled sulfur."

 

Asgore stretched to the side to supposedly whisper to Alphys, but he was still heard. "What's sulfur?"

 

"A-ah, sulfur is a chemical element. Though sometimes found in pure, native form, sulfur usually occurs as sulfide and sulfate minerals. Beingabundantinnativeform,sulfurisactuallyknown--"

 

"You can smell it in certain zones of Hotland," Frisk spared his adoptive father with the scientific of sulfur. "Long story short, it's an element that can be found in volcanic gases or whatever."

 

"how do you know this?"

 

"I've been to Hotland."

 

_'wow, no shit.'_

 

"no, i mean.. do you learn this in school?"

 

"I think so, I never pay attention. (Y/n)'s a great interpreter, sometimes you may not get it right off the bat, but her illustrations are on point."

 

"Hey! I don't care if (Y/n)'s a great inter-illu-chuchu. What does sulfur have to do with anything!?"

 

"When there is demon activity, the stench of sulfur or sulfur powder could be seen in the crime scene."

 

"LIKE FAIRIES LEAVING FAIRY DUST?"

 

"Uh... yeah... like that..."

 

Adamantine crossed his arms over his chest, another scowl on his countenance. "There's a demon in town, who's entirely stupid to mark Princess.. or a dangerous newcomer who thinks they can go against her."

 

"A demon." Toriel repeated.

 

"Yes."

 

"Awesome." Undyne prolonged the word by its syllables, hissing and implying her zeal for action.

 

"No, Undyne. Bad."

 

 

  
"You sure, Sans?"

 

"ya, i's no problem. just gotta keep an eye socket at a sleeping human and her li'l couz'. no crack on my bones."

 

"I'll be back by sunrise. If not, then I'll give a heads up."

 

"Just go!"

 

"Okay!"

 

The door clicked shut behind Adamantine who promised to be back in a few hours, no doubt he's going to patrol the borders. Frisk sat at a chair situated right next to (Y/n)'s bed, cushioned with a throw pillow Toriel brought with her, everyone knew that Frisk's determination could have him sit for days. The boy's socked feet were on (Y/n)'s bed, an elbow on the arm rest. He kept his eyes on the adult woman, nothing in his mind.

 

...

 

That's a lie.

 

From his peripheral vision, he analyzed the skeleton that stayed behind. It's been a long time since they were along together, and he knows how much Sans still doesn't want to be near him if the fact that he's tucked in a corner is any denotation. Frisk was cautious when he noticed that Chara was gone, nada- poofed away. Sans more so when he was informed.

 

It's not healthy to bet that this demon is Chara, but assuming that it is him is better than thinking of someone else and then later on getting shocked that it is Chara.

 

"are **bouquet** , kiddo?"

 

Frisk almost forgot that the hospital room looked less like one and more like an indoor garden, plants scattered all over the place and Asgore tended to them earlier so that they weren't just clumped up on the floor and the tables. It was pretty after the King organized them to compliment each flower to the next one.

 

"Freaking **dandy** lion."

 

"what's trou **budding** you?"

 

"Nothing much, the scary thought that it's Chara we're dealing with and I'm obliged to tell (Y/n) about everything."

 

"what does she know?"

 

"She knows about my power, we knew it was time manipulation. Stupid me thought that she doesn't know squat and that lead me to the underground. Though she doesn't know that my power strengthened when I took Flowey's ability of loading, saving and resetting." After that, they didn't speak a word. Frisk has a few scenarios of when he has to explain everything to (Y/n). The best case scenario is when he have Flowey as proof and Sans as back up.

 

Sans and Frisk jostled from their seats when (Y/n) cursed, eye sockets and eyes were wide as an arm was raised up from beneath the blanket sheet and pointing at the space beside the bed opposite of where Frisk is. "Fuck off," She grumbled, peeling one eye open to glare at air. "I'm not dying tonight, motherfucker."

 

"(Y/n)?"

 

Her other hand lifted up, her fingers curled while her index finger was out as if 'hold that thought', but the thin blanket was still over it. "Not today, Frisk. I'm still not done proving this reaper that I am not ready to die."

 

"Alright."

 

"frisk, what's happening?"

 

_what in blazing hotland is happening?_

 

He could see her SOUL. It's out, but then it's not. And the color he saw before, it all made sense now. Stars, her SOUL is beautiful--

 

"A reaper is in our presence. Reapers are servants of Death. And it's trying to take (Y/n) away."

 

"what!?!"


	13. White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you shall read:
> 
> (Y/n)'s need to go to the bathroom.
> 
> Sans's distress
> 
> and
> 
> (Y/n)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made a doodle of Adamantine and Raguel... these are really rough drafts, maybe when I get the inspiration, I might make a concept.. so yep here if you wanna see...
> 
> I also added Frisk being squished by dog form Ada and when thereader was stuck in her blanket burrito
> 
>  
> 
> [author sketch - Ada and Raguel](https://haem-aemtha.tumblr.com/post/168108823454/some-doodles-i-made-based-on-my-own-story-monster)

"She's not dying, so she'll be fine." Frisk shrugged his shoulders, highly amused that the judge is losing his cool.

 

"I'm surprised I don't know you... I expected Death to take my life," (Y/n) slapped her hand on her forehead, massaging the temple closest with two fingers. "What? Death too busy to fulfill their own promise of supervising me to the afterlife? I am hurt."

 

"where is it!? i'll blow them away, i'll give them--"

 

"They're invisible, Sans. They are only perceivable by people who are on deathbed."

 

"let's get her out of that bed!!" Sans jumped out of his seat, his eye lights shrunk as his grin was strained. His phalanges frantically twitched, not really sure as to what he should do. Adjusting her might bring her pain if he isn't careful, and Frisk was adamant that he would not interfere (Y/n)'s normal recovery.

 

"We can't do anything. They're not like ghosts that if we wave our hands on the spot where they stand, they would feel it. The least you can do is stand down and let (Y/n) handle this. It isn't exactly her first time of chancing in a life or death situation."

 

"that doesn't ease my crippling anxiety."

 

"It wasn't meant to ease you."

 

Their discourse was buzzing sounds to (Y/n), her eyes a little too hazy to take any closer look at the reapers appearance. Like the natural pale of deathly skin that clung to bones, the dark orbs trained at her own soul, the suit and tie they wore. You would have thought reapers wore rags and held overly large scythes towering their forms. "What are you even doing there? Fucking standing and creeping. I don't like your face, go away," She whined and waved a hand to shoo them away. And they stood there, provoking the half-asleep human. "There are other souls to reap, go get them-- actually, never mind, I didn't say shit. Stay there and don't touch anything."

 

"is she striking a conversation with the reaper. she is, isn't she. what the hell?"

 

"You talked to me when I was genocidal."

 

"oh my-- stars! that's different! you were possessed!"

 

"Same thing."

 

"I need to pee. Help me up." (Y/n) announced and raised her arms up, waiting for someone to assist her.

 

"Nu-uh, (Y/n), we have to inform the nurse first." Frisk said as he reached to the side and pressed a button of the intercom. There was a soft beep before the voice of a woman came up, 'Yes? How may we help?' (Y/n) buried her head further in the pillow as she stared at the machine on the wall. "Heaven? Heaven is that you?"

 

"Hey, uh, (Y/n)'s awake and needs to do a one."

 

"She needs to do-- rewind... (Y/N)'S AWAKE!" There were confused squawks heard through the intercommunication system, cheers followed and screams of believing that there is a God. Frisk released the button to cut off the noise and that was when the door of the room slammed open. "(Y/n)! Good morning!"

 

"I need to pee." The patient was wriggling in her bed and the nurse would have fallen on the ground if she wasn't so happy that she's conscious.

 

"Oh uhmm," The nurse muttered as she headed to the bathroom connected to the room, and when she got what she came for, she presented it to (Y/n). "You have to use this."

 

"I'll just hold it in, thanks." She mumbled and turned her head away from the nurse and the medical urinal, a pout to her lips and scrunching her nose side-to-side in distaste.

 

"You can't hold it in." Frisk looked a little peeved at the object, but then diverted his attention back at the injured.

 

"Try me."

 

 

  
Love for friends.

 

She had a lot of friends, that's it, there's nothing to twist the truth because it is at its purest. Did you know she owns at least five phones in exception to her main? And those phones were stocked in her closet, think about how much more she had hidden in the safe house and bunker just because she had so many contacts. Of course when they need her, they'll call her main phone, but if she needs them then she has to find their number under a name she specifically gave them. And she never forget a name she particularly presented to someone.

 

Who knew she could keep her connections, her relationships, those bonds so healthy. 'Hey, how's the weather over there? Oh, it's sunny? Can I stay over? It's so gloomy here and I need sunlight for my optimism, can't lose that, ya know!'

 

Sans remembered one day when the two of them happened to be alone and lounging around in the living room of the safe house. "Tell me a story." She said as she lay on the couch, her eyes on the ceiling. He didn't understand so he asked 'uh, what kind?' To which she replied 'Anything you're comfortable with.' And Sans knew she was talking about his life and whatever he wants to tell her.

 

He wondered if that's how she keeps those bonds alive, it's a basic fact that communication is key, but sometimes you don't want to keep up with people because you can't find it in you to like them. Anyone who can go against their want of being friends with (Y/n) are either stupid or strong.

 

Love for family.

 

It applies even though her family is mostly dead or MIA. She still has Frisk and Adamantine, and now that Asgore and Toriel are adopting Frisk, the family extends. Then there's Undyne, Alphys and the Skeleton brothers, throw in Mettaton and Napstablook.

 

Although she's really strict and mean to Frisk, a few more days of encountering her interactions with other people of her family, they can deduce that she's strict and mean to everyone. It may be bad, but Sans could see where she's coming through. Frisk isn't exactly as innocent as Papyrus, a human tied to familial problems and business that is hunting, that's more hard to hide than any truth of the underground. She built a character, that's for sure.

 

Anyway, back to the family thing. If the implications of 'dying if relying on me' means anything, it's gotta be that being around (Y/n) is dangerous, the life she lives is dangerous. Her aunt, Frisk's biological mother, is dead and her cousin, Frisk's brother, is AWOL.

 

Her love arises from the shadows when she accepted the turnover of guardian rights to the King and Queen, that wasn't done without her saying 'If Frisk comes crying to me demanding that he wants to be back with me, you both are dead by the hands that aren't mine.'

 

Love in general.

 

(Y/n) had it in her heart, to give love and receive them happily.

 

Though it's hard to know with (Y/n) and her intensity, not with all the stress and hubbub she carries. And the monsters learned first hand that actions speak louder than words. Which means her actions are a whack in the face considering that she can be as loud as Papyrus and Undyne.

 

He can see the dedication she had for her people, for the humans, the monsters and the supernatural.

 

Her people and mutualism.

 

Her people had so much trust on (Y/n) and she had so much influence on them. At times when they are in a pinch, she was there to pull them out of the problem and even fix that problem. At times when they are in disarray, she was there to take the reign and assuage the conflict. At times when she was weak, they were there to support her. At times when she needed help, they were there to fill the gaps created by her weaknesses.

 

For monsters of the aboveground.

 

Oh how lucky they are. Who would have thought that there is a benevolent hunter. That they were shown mercy and given a chance for redemption.

 

And, oh, how lucky the monster of the underground are, for her helping hand extends to them.

 

For monsters of the underground.

 

By the power granted by fate upon stars, they were held and comforted with the promise of a brighter future. As dramatic as that sounded, there's no loophole in it. Unless there's some mystical force that takes ahold of (Y/n), who has the capability of canceling and slashing through the hard work she had done just for them, and shat amount of authority given to in capacity. Well, maybe that's why she has a familiar and a freaking guardian angel. She also has them, her family to protect her in a different way she protects them.

 

Sans had to rethink about hope. Is (Y/n) hopeful? He once asked Frisk if she was, but he almost got smacked in the skull by a book. He was about to throw it back until he saw the cover; dictionary.

 

what the hell is a dictionary?

 

Curiosity got the better of him and he forgot to avenge himself on Frisk. It was amazing! Apparently there is a list of words and then right next to them is another word that looks like the word supposed to be defined, but then there are dashes and the letters have hats and tails. Anyway, after that is the description of the word. So he checked what hope meant to this human book.

 

 

hope - verb| \'hōp\

 

intransitive verb  
1 : to cherish a desire with anticipation : to want something to happen or be true  
2 : archaic : trust

 

transitive verb  
1: to desire with expectation of obtainment or fulfillment  
2 : to expect with confidence : trust  
hope - noun  
1 : archaic : trust, reliance  
2 : a : desire accompanied by expectation of or belief in fulfillment : expectation of fulfillment or success b : someone or something on which hope are centered  
c : something desired or hoped

 

  
To want something to happen or be true, he doesn't know if that applies to (Y/n) who makes things happen or be true. To expect with confidence, well, he was told that most of the things she do is improvised so it seems that she believes in herself that everything will go as she thinks it would. Someone or something on which hopes are centered, maybe it runs in the family, okay this is getting redundant. Hopeful is full of hope, and (Y/n) had that, research done.

 

compassion - noun com·pas·sion\kəm-ˈpa-shən\

sympathetic consciousness of others' distress together with a desire to alleviate it

 

Sans didn't have to think a lot about that.

 

_i've been persuaded. it makes sense._

 

The skeleton monster stared at the tiled floor as he took another peak at (Y/n)'s SOUL. He couldn't see the basic color now with the flames encompassing the heart. There are literal flames playing and silently crackling, it is a part of her SOUL and he was entranced by beauty of it. Normally, SOULs take the color of their most dominant trait unless there are traits that level each other and there is a mix visible on the SOUL. And usually the color is on the surface, not being emitted.

 

_it makes sense._

 

Earlier that day, Sans saw that (Y/n) has a white SOUL, the same as any monster. Awhile ago, he saw the wholeness of it encased by flames.

 

**White.**

**Yellow.**

**Orange.**

**Red.**

 

He knows it's bad to stare, but she doesn't know how intimate it is to monsters. She doesn't need to know.

 

_oh stars, he can't look away now._

_fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if anyone wants to talk to me privately or something, I got tumblr open for y'all. I'm haem-aemtha
> 
> Oh! I also made a side story, these characters will appear to the sequel of this book and they will be considered major characters on the sequel.. so yepp..
> 
> til next time hunters!
> 
>  
> 
> [ To tempt or to distract](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12919533)


	14. It’s nice to know that someone cares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus visits. 
> 
> Undyne visits.
> 
> Asgore visits.
> 
> Toriel visits.
> 
> And Hawie has a cactus

"Oh no." Someone whisper-yelled among the silent room, but that's it. The person present in the room did their very best not to disturb anything else, though that did not help (Y/n) go back to sleep. Papyrus had previously put down a container filled with 'get well soon spaghetti', when he shifted to stand up straight again, he accidentally knocked over a vase filled with sunflowers. Though his reflexes are agile and proved to be faster in a milisecond as he caught the porcelain, he wasn't able to filter his own mouth as he reacted to his near mistake.

 

(Y/n) opened her eyes and stared against the luminosity that greeted her, her glare was as intense as the light that shone on her retinas. She remembered that she's not alone so she redirected that glare to the side and her glower eased up at the sight of Papyrus who is puffing up the petals of a few flowers. She raised a hand to rub on her eyelids, seeing the afterimage of the lightbulb behind them and even when she begrudgingly lifted them back up. For the next couple of minutes, there would be an angry dot on her vision. "Pap?" (Y/n) called out.

 

The skeleton monster went rigid and she thought it must be uncomfortable, having all bones freeze. Well they won't be having muscle cramps for being tense or something since they're just bones. Or maybe they'd have magic cramps? "Human!" Papyrus twirled on his spot, it was a volume louder than usual but a little too soft for someone like him. "Why are you awake? You must keep resting!"

 

A quick scan around the room had her notice that he was here alone with her, and if she continued to sleep then Papyrus would have to be by himself. Not that leaving him to his... whatever he does... is anything of concern, but (Y/n) doesn't want to just have him find a way to entertain himself even if he's capable of doing so. He's her visitor which would mean she should still spend some time with the monster. "And let my favorite monster be deprived of my attention, never." She scoffed in good manner, instantly seeing his skull features light up with happiness and got him to use his normal decibel. "OF COURSE, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND (Y/N)'S FAVORITE MONSTER ONLY NEEDS THE BEST."

 

"What time is it?"

 

"TOO EARLY FOR YOU, I CAN ASSUME."

 

"Sit down for a moment, Pap." He was about to plop down on the tiles, but (Y/n) had him halt his movement. "I meant, get a chair and sit next to my bed." Ah crap, she's getting a little drowsy. Papyrus walked over to the other side of the bed, to a chair that Frisk sat moments before he arrived. (Y/n) waved him closer and he carried the chair so that it was directly next to the cot. He flopped down on the seat and faced the human who looked up at the ceiling.

 

 

  
Papyrus couldn't truly comprehend what happened. He knew that the woman before her is half-asleep just by seeing that her eyelids are a bit droopy. He believed that when she is in that state, it seems like all masks have been thrown away. Papyrus sees the vulnerability of a normal human, being fragile and all the while still strong. Her skin's a little pale with all the chemicals applied to her skin and medicines injected in her veins.

 

That said, she shouldn't have the power to make Papyrus bow down and be left in wonder as to how she got him to do so. Well, he knows he's overreacting, he's just slouched over the chair with most of his upper body sprawled on the bed and his head nestled on (Y/n)'s hip, but still. It's quite a feat for someone like him to be overcome by manner of petting which the human is doing right now. She was absentmindedly mumbling stories as she was massaging the back of his skull, mostly where his spine met the skull, and he absolutely loved it. Now he knows how Adamantine feels, it was always concerning how the large man would toss himself next to (Y/n) wherever she sat and have his face nuzzling her lap or stomach.

 

"You've seen the university right? That old fort slash castle. Anyway, there's this thing, when I was in college, the students looked like zombies come second semester and the statues around the campus looked more alive than them. Hawie got scared often because she had night classes, and she can be a great narrator of a hero and turn something serious into something hilarious. So yeah, it's funny when she tells those days, like some major horror, action packed with a hint of comedy."

 

"And I remember back in high school, my class made a combined effort to trick our principal and the board to cancel school because of 'heavy rainfall'. It started with the fact that the principal was in the same apartment as my classmate and I made a joke that he should spray water on the principal's window so that she would think it's storming and will suspend classes for the next day. And then that classmate of mine was living with his two siblings, so Hawie suggested to think of it as family bonding, one would hold a hose and spray the window, another would play with a metal roof plate for the sound of thunder and the last would flicker a flashlight for the lightning. And then throw plastic bags, branches and other light materials to make it seem like there's a strong wind... it worked, but we never do it a lot since we like to actually go to school and learn."

 

It was such a nice sensation and great to experience, if he ever becomes a dog then for sure he wanted (Y/n) as his master because she is such a professional at th--

 

**PURRRR**

 

"Awww, that is so adorable."

 

Cue Papyrus' embarrassment and all the shame he felt in every fiber of his being, though that may seem not applicable to him since he doesn't have fibers. He exploded like a glow stick of orange just like Sans when (Y/n) licked his phalange. "Can I keep you? I wanted to have a cat, but there's Adamantine and he doesn't like cats," Papyrus flipped his head so that he would look away from (Y/n)'s awed expression. That didn't hinder (Y/n) at all and she continued to stroke his cranium. "I remember this one time when Ash had a cat, she didn't stay long because he threw her in a flood of his affection. I'm not going to be surprised if someone tells me that he's flirting the feline. Apparently, Ashcat was not feline-g it."

 

"OH MY STARS. WHEN YOU ARE AT THIS STATE, YOU ARE MUCH MORE PRONE TO PUN. I WONDER IF I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CONSTANTLY BE IN YOUR PRESENCE THAT YOU WOULD STRENGTHEN A DEFENSE AGAINST USING WORDS THAT HAVE DOUBLE MEANING JUST BECAUSE THEY SOUND THE SAME AND PEOPLE THINK IT'S FUNNY."

 

"I'm looking forward to it then." It was said in such a gentle tone, since Papyrus had his visage opposite, he didn't see (Y/n)'s eyelids shut and relaxing on her pillow.

 

"NYEHEHE. OF COURSE YOU WILL, I SHALL TRAIN YOU AGAINST PUNNING AND YOU WILL EXCEL ABOVE ALL, BUT NOT AS GREAT AS I AM, MAYBE THE NEXT GREAT TO ME. AFTER YOU ARE DISMISSED BY YOUR HUMAN DOCTOR, WE SHALL BOND OVER MORE PUZZLES AND FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTIS AND CODE MMM FOR METTATON MOVIE MARATHON." Was it just him or is there an increasing pressure on the back of his skull?

 

He twisted his head back to check and his teeth clicked together when he saw that (Y/n) is dormant at the moment. Papyrus snuggled his face under her palm and sighed. He doesn't like taking naps, that's Sans' thing and the older of the two brothers was lazy enough for the both of them. (Y/n) gets a pass because it's a human way to recuperate, maybe he can, too. Besides, he's a light sleeper and he is conditioned to be able to protect her at any time.

 

 

 

"Where is MY BERRY BLOSSOM?!"

 

"I thought I told you take Hawie on a vacation?"

 

"You and I both know I can't handle her in vacation mode."

 

"CHEWY BUD. WHERE ARE YOU!?"

 

"Hawie, there are patie--"

 

"Then tell me where she is!"

 

"MISS HAWIE!"

 

"LION KING! If you're there, then that means you're guarding (Y/n)!"

 

"YES, AND I MAY SAY THAT I AM MORE THAN EFFICIENT IN ACCORDANCE TO TAKING CARE OF OUR BELOVED (Y/N)!"

 

"Hah! I found you napping on top of (Y/n)! I don't think that's great nor may it be thought of as a job. You're starting to become like your brother!"

 

"OH NO! THIS IS BAD, UNDYNE!"

 

"How is your tea, (Y/n)?"

 

" **Tea** licious." (Y/n) smiled at Asgore who sat on the floor, and he still towered over the bed. Both held their respective teacups filled with the King's favorite kind of tea. Toriel giggled from the other side, situated on the chair Frisk and Papyrus sat before her. The woman now had her eyes a little wider, more conscious and aware.

 

"You're getting better with your words." The Queen beamed down at the human, picking up the fork and piercing the pie to feed (Y/n).

 

" **Pie** could learn a trick or two, I'm not yet **mold** ," She said and opened her mouth, never rejecting the idea of being spoon-fed with real food, much less pie. "I could forever be mad about a pun like Papyrus, but I don't have the patience to stop myself from enjoying the little things in life. And I like to think that I can easily adapt."

 

Hawie pushed through Undyne and Papyrus, raising an item above her head as she beamed at her best friend. "Sprinkle Cream! I got you a cactus!" She presented it as if it was Simba and soon to be Alpha of the pride, as if it was her child that's gonna be Simba and be the Alpha of the pride actually.

 

"Again?" (Y/n) groaned.

 

"Again?" Asgore and Toriel repeated as they stared at (Y/n), does Hawie regularly give her a cactus?

 

"I made this passing comment, and apparently Hawie sticks to the thought.”

 

“What thought?” Toriel asked.

 

“Rose or cactus?” (Y/n) inquired, though did not give them the time to answer as she continued. “Don't you think a cactus is better? Like giving someone a cactus plant, it's not that hard to keep it alive, not all cacti are dangerous. And like it's sad for the rose to get cut off. Unless someone can give it the love and attention supposedly shown through the thought of sharing a rose. Yeah, cut a flower and let it wilt for a few days."

 

"Ah, is that also why there are also a few spiky plants here too?" Asgore mused as his eyes turned to the area where it was less likely for someone to be in and get themselves hurt.

 

“This is a symbol of my love for you, my li’l sweet puff.”

 

“From flower blossom, I became a prickly cactus. Thanks hunbuns.”

 

 

  
The wind was howling and playing with anything, which also mocked Frisk as leaves smacked him in the face multiple times now. He growled and slapped himself accidentally every second that a leaf would land on his already tear-streaked and snot running face. Even if it was cool outside, Sans thought that using his malleable hand to fan the boy’s face would help calm him down. Yeah, sure they’re close but not enough that the skeleton would hold his hand for comfort as he excrete a lot of disgusting water.

 

“(Y/n)-(Y/n)— waaaaah!” The preteen couldn’t even properly speak as he kept on wailing and rubbing his fists against closed eye lids and punching his tears away. “Selfish fucking bastard. He didn’t-didn’t. Uggggh. That wanker and pervert! Hell-“

 

“woah, kid. i know that (y/n)’s part sailor, but i don’t think its pleasant for you to become a pirate.”

 

“Adaaaaa.” Frisk whined and Adamantine tried to pacify him with soft shushing sounds and cleaning his face with the shirt that the familiar took off since it’s already covered with mucus and saline fluids.

 

“There must be a possible explanation. I mean, sure he could always leave you since he knows that Princess is there, you shouldn’t even be the one affected by this.”

 

“(Y/n) was so upset when he left! He didn’t tell her anything and she was so pissed off.” Frisk successfully blurt out the words in one breath, but then couldn’t breathe properly now that his nose was clogged.

 

“then why are you crying?”

 

“(Y/n) sheltered him.” Adamantine answered for him.

 

“is that a bad thing?” Sans tilted his head as he turned to look at the familiar.

 

“To Frisk it is.” He shrugged and Frisk whined some more at the fact.

 

“It was months ago! I’m sorry! I get it now! I’m sorry!”

 

“By the gods, you’re never this whiny before.”

 

Frisk sat on the grass, crouched in front of him was Adamantine and Sans leaned against the kid as the two of them comforted him. He’ve had the revelation before, but being reminded of it again is too much for him and just makes him feel guilty.

 

Hunters had attachments before they became what they are. Usually, they took up the job because their loved ones were killed by supernatural creatures or myths. They fight for revenge no matter what kind of monster they were, no matter how strong these creatures were with their magic and beyond human abilities they have. The more the hunter loses their grip on their anchor, the more savage they are, the more they try to find something that could replace the hole in whatever metaphorical heart they have.

 

In (Y/n) and Frisk’s situation, they were the anchor to their parents, most of all is Frisk. (Y/n) and Frisk’s brother were his protectors, like he was a rare kind of jewel. Before he was born, it was only the two of them. (Y/n) and Frisk’s brother, two kids left alone in a huge house and in a town full of strangers. The girl would always went first, the one reaching out to the people while the boy covered her back, looking out for her.

 

Of course, when he left, she latched on to the next close thing to her which happened to be Frisk. And back then at that time, Frisk didn’t understand the clinginess. He tripped over some stupid rock and he found himself in a bundle of blankets as (Y/n) tended to the scratch on his knee. From sister she became a mother, (Y/n) can be a mother but not his.

 

Guess what triggered him?

 

**The sight of his brother eating take-out in his damned car.**


	15. There must be pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pie. 
> 
> Pie.
> 
> Pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find it funny and ironic that Toriel loves making pie and then I just imagine Dean just drooling and wanting the goat mom to be his mom even though like his mom came back from the dead and is like trapped in another world and...
> 
> I could be like Alphys...

“These crutches aren’t gonna be the first items that will be improvised as weapons. Step back, fucking mother hens!”

 

Toriel, Sans and Adamantine crowded around her, trying to make her sit on the wheelchair and take away the crutches that were provided by the hospital. “(Y/n), dear, give those to me. You might hurt yourself.”

 

“I’m going to hurt you! Watch me!”

 

“There is pie waiting for you at home.” Adamantine said as he opened the door of the car, pleasantly easing her into submission from her aggressive behaviour.

 

“Oh, I love pie,” (Y/n) squealed and threw the mobility aid haphazardly towards Sans who barely caught them in time before they hit his face. “Is it the tasty one?”

 

“Yup, Toriel made it.”

 

“Yay! I love that flavor!” She dibbed shot gun even though Adamantine was ready for her.

 

“She’s back on her feet, that’s good.” Toriel smiled, taking the crutches from the skeleton monster.

 

“It’s not good,” The familiar whispered and her monster hearing caught it when he passed by. “It’s really not good.”

 

“Why?”

 

“There’s a case waiting at home, poor Frisk is working on it alone.”

 

“What!? Well let’s go now!”

 

 

 

“This is not your house.”

 

“It is as much as yours.”

 

“Don’t touch that.”

 

“It smells good.”

 

“That’s (Y/n)’s pie.”

 

“It doesn’t have her name on it.”

 

“No! It’s her treat, after being in the hospital for two weeks.”

 

“You could have made a spell. The book of the damned is in the bunker-“

 

“I don’t know how to read damn.”

 

“We know someone who is damned and can read it. Anyone with the right mind would properly heel when they are beckoned.”

 

“Don’t touch that.”

 

“Finders keepers, losers weepers.”

 

“No.”

 

“You don’t get to say no, I’m older than you.”

 

“I’m on (Y/n)’s good side, I get to say no.”

 

“I’m on her side, too.”

 

“You don’t get to say any— put that down!”

 

“Nah, it’s mine if I have my saliva on it.”

 

“That’s a dog rule!”

 

“It’s our rule, too!”

 

“It is disgusting!”

 

“It benefits me more than it does to you.”

 

“No!”

 

“Mine!”

 

“THAT’S **MY** PIE.”

 

Toriel lifted both of her paws up to her muzzle as Sans’ grin became tight, Adamantine was shaking his head at the sight they came home to. Frisk somehow managed to spider monekeyed his way up to his big brother’s back, covering his mouth with a hand and his other hand held onto the wrist of the hand that has pie impaled by a fork. (Y/n) was so into that one small piece of pie, she practically jumped over the island and kick the man while taking the fork and Frisk safely. And down went the mighty, almost hitting his head on the counter edge. The preteen was set aside on a stool and (Y/n) took the bite of the pie. She pointed the fork at her elder cousin that now sat on the floor and rubbing his shoulder. “I’ll handle you, after I eat my pie.”

 

“Good to see you, too, cous’.” He mumbled underneath his breath and that struck a nerve. The woman bent slightly to bunch up the front of his shirt and lift him up from the ground.

 

“Listen up here, ass-butt,” She growled, the fork dangerously close to one of his eyes. “I don’t know what kind of helluva you pounced into and came back from, but I’m going to find out and no matter how much of a good reason it is, I will use it as a bad reason that you needed to be punished for.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

“Am I clear?”

 

“Crystal.” The man gulped and (Y/n) left him to sit next to Frisk, Adamantine slid the pie tin closer to his master and she happily accepted it. Piercing the fork she got from the man behind her and humming as the treat went inside her mouth.

 

“This man..” Toriel started, she took in the sight of the mop of brown hair similar to her child’s, the almond shaped eyes holding the same honey brown color of Frisk’s, a chiseled face actually. “He’s from the picture.”

 

“Yes, mom. This is my brother, Faris,” Frisk waved the state of his brother, who raised his eyebrows at the mention of ‘mom’. “Fart, this is my adoptive mother.”

 

“Who ya calling Fart!?”

 

“Behave.” (Y/n) sneered at the man who is now pushing himself off the floor.

 

“I’m older than you!”

 

“By a few months, that doesn’t count.” She rolled her eyes and continued to dig in on her pie.

 

“It’s nice to finally meet you.” Toriel took a step forward, sending her natural mother smile that just makes anyone warm with the feeling of home.

 

But, Faris wasn’t washed with that homey aura, he’s rather weirded out with it. “Uh yeah, can’t say the same for you since I just knew you existed today.” Faris fell back on the ground, his head hitting on the cabinet doors which made quite a ruckus. One hand raised just in front of his face, holding on to a fork with a fist. He slammed the metal on tiles and glared at (Y/n).

 

“Tch,” (Y/n) clicked her tongue loudly, she was the one responsible for throwing the fork, quite pissed off with how rude he was being. His reflexes saved his eye. “You smell like trash, go take a bath. Adamantine, see to it that he appeases to your nose.”

 

“Yes, Princess,” Adamantine smirked and waved for Faris. “Come on, beast.”

 

“Hey! You’re the beast, freaking hellhound.” Faris gnarled, though he slouched and sniffed his under pit, flapping the open flannel he wore and lifting up his wife beater, trying to find the smell that (Y/n) is complaining about.

 

“Just a dog, now come on, before Princess decides to do it herself.” The familiar stomped to Faris, grabbing onto his arm and easily dragging him through the kitchen.

 

“Hey. Hey! I can walk! Hey!” Faris pulled on his limb away from his grasp, now standing on his feet and brushed his shoulder roughly against him intentionally. Walking ahead of Adamantine and taking two steps at a time.

 

“Hey, beast. Wait up! I’ll wash your b—“

 

“Forget it! Or would you rather want to burn by Lucifer’s fire? Taste the flames.”

 

“Nah, I’d rather drown in self-deprecation... which I do not have.”

 

“Aww, it’s alright to be insecure, Addie. Any normal human-“

 

“I’m not human.”

 

“I still smell your stink!” (Y/n) shouted so everyone could hear. The sound of their movement was like thunder and Toriel was worried they would tear the floors.

 

 

  
Two months.

 

It would be three by tomorrow.

 

Three months.

 

Where did this bastard hide for three months?

 

Frisk warily glanced at (Y/n)’s hands, fingers digging into the material of the stress balls she had. He wanted to touch her arm, somehow ease that locked crocodile grip, but he knew he would have a mouthful of ball within a second. “Don’t play.” She growled as a warning.

 

“You? I can’t play you.”

 

“Adamantine?” Papyrus whispered to the man beside him, mixing on a pot that successfully isn’t a mess.

 

“Hmm?” Adamantine is sitting on the counter, his eyelids closed and focusing on using his heightened sense of hearing to eavesdrop on his master. This was not the first conflict in the family, and he can easily remember that event over and over again. As her companion for life, he would never want that to happen. Although he is looking after her friends, his interest is always attached to his Princess.

 

“Is It Normal For Them To Fight? Faris Just Got Back Home...” Papyrus blankly watched as steam rose up from the heated pot, manifesting his tongue by using his magic so that he could test the taste of the sauce. He is the type of monster that would want to remain oblivious, but he understands a lot of things and (Y/n) knew of his behavior three days after meeting him. He swallowed and weakly nodded in acceptance of his work. As any ordinary day, he is making spaghetti in human manner, his own way of trying to assuage the tension between the three humans.

 

Adamantine’s eyes slowly opened, blinking a few times, deep in thought at the question. He hummed, finally organizing the correct answer. “Yeah, you see, (Y/n) used all of her connections to find him. She does her best at anything, and failing to track him? That’s a big shot to her pride, her morals even,” He gave Papyrus a gesture to hand over the spoon so he could taste it as well and the skeleton monster happily obliged. “She doesn’t want to disappoint, she needs to make sure everyone is okay and all that. (Y/n) takes everyone and everything to heart. She’s scared that she lost Faris and she wouldn’t be able to do anything about it.” Adamantine scooped the sauce with the spoon and took a sip, his eyebrows shot up in amusement. Papyrus has gone a long way, he could be a Master Chef or something.

 

“Just Like Frisk.” Papyrus shut off the stove, placing the lid on the pot.

 

“Uhuh,” The used spoon was thrown at the sink, creating clinking sounds before it rested on the bottom. “If you want to help (Y/n) for all the trouble she put herself to help monsterkind, the least you can do is to make your presence known. Be strong for yourself, but if you can’t do that, it’s alright that’s why you have her. If you know you can’t handle shit, don’t deal with it.”

 

“inspiring pep talk.” Sans chirped from his seat on the other side of the stove, also on the counter.

 

“Anyone who messes with my Princess, I will be the one to hand out the ticket to Hell.”

 

“What kind of a hunter is Faris?” Toriel asked to change the subject, she definitely would not want the stress from the living room transfer to the kitchen if she could do something about it. “He’s a hunter, right?”

 

“Oh ya, he surely is. If you think (Y/n) doesn’t have the patience for bullshit, if she stands next to Faris, she’d be a saint,” He snorted, shaking his head and hopping down the counter. “Excuse me, I better go now. I don’t want to nurse an idiot.”

 

Everyone tilted their heads, staring at his back when he opened the door and by perfect time, a crash resounded throughout the house.

 

“YOU DID WHAT!?”


	16. And then they were gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep forgetting to add more tags, I’m sorry.
> 
> I know this is sudden and all, the reader just came back from the hospital. But I guess it’s just life.

In a hunt, you have to know what you’re up against. Monsters have weaknesses, even deities can fall. Immortality doesn’t mean invincibility.

 

Shapeshifters are a pain in (Y/n)’s ass, so she thought that she could start simple. She pulled the front of her shirt, both boys stared as (Y/n) shoved her hand in her bra and looked like she was digging for treasure as she nudged her own breasts. When she got what she hid in there, Frisk knew what it was before she showed it to them, a silver dollar coin. He asked her once, when he was younger, why it had to be a coin and not like a silver ring so that they could just go for a handshake and bingo! - shapeshifter spotted! In (Y/n) fashion, she answered “that would be like playing ‘throw rock, paper or scissors’ and you decided to poke them with a toothpick.” And Adamantine translated that there are insensitive shapeshifters and might not feel the sting, and the dollar coin is as small of a silver they can bring anywhere and still affect the monsters.

 

“Catch.” (Y/n) said and flipped the coin in a way that it would fly over the coffee table between them, aimed exactly on Faris. The man stretched out his hand and the coin was caught in such simplicity. If it were any other day, Frisk was sure that they would dab for that wonderful success, but the test wasn’t done.

 

(Y/n) leaned forward and took the coin back, keeping it inside her bra once again. Her eyes flitted to Faris’ shirt, it was normal with just the plain color of red, but she was looking as if she can see what the cloth is covering. Which she absolutely cannot do, though she already knew what she saw. Earlier, when Faris brought his tank top to his nose so that he could locate the soul reason of her complaints, she spotted a scar. Although they are prone to getting wounds and all wounds would scar, this... her gut twisted as her mind worked.

 

She licked her lips and she started saying a spell she knows all too well, spoke in a language she is well versed in, in a manner of confidence as she uttered. “ _Omnipotentis Dei potestatem invoco_ ,“ Latin, it was kind of hard to learn the language. She wanted to be able to speak by the tongue so she was sure of what she was saying, she doesn’t want to recite a spell wrong and look like an idiot when her words mean as ‘oh great one, I shall dispel your powers and I want you to throw a party of kumbaya’. “ _Omnipotentis Dei potestatem invoco. Aborro te ut_ ,“

 

**I invoke the power and authority of God,**

 

**Worship Earth.**

 

“ _Angelum omnium obsequendum. Domine expuet_ ,”

 

**This Angel in service,**

 

**Lord, Reveal.**

 

“ _Domine expuet. Deum adempiremus veritas._ ”

 

**Lord, Reveal,**

 

**This Day God Temper.**

 

A second passed and she didn’t blink, a hundred percent set on Faris who didn’t flinch. There was no spirit coming out of his mouth, so that’s a good sign. What (Y/n) chanted was an Angel Banishing Spell. Unlike Angel Banishing Sigil, which needs to be drawn using the blood of the caster, the Angel Banishing Spell is spoken out loud and the angel would be ejected from its vessel and banishes them back to Heaven. The Angel Banishing Sigil shall activate when the wound would make contact with the sigil, this brings the angel far away from their initial location but still remain on Earth and still inside their meatsuit.

 

“Take off your shirt.” (Y/n) commanded as her hands anchored on the coffee table. Underneath that table was a rug, and under that rug hid a devil’s trap. It’s a sigil that can trap any demon, they won’t be able to walk out of it. Well, only if the sigil is to be tempered, but they cannot use their powers nor break the circle if they’re directly within it. Her plan is that when she confirms that there is a demon possessing her cousin, she’d find a way to get him inside the trap.

 

Faris did as he was told, holding on the hems and lifting it up to reveal his chest. Just as she had thought, she saw a scar of a large burn mark over his anti-possession tattoo, rendering it useless. (Y/n) literally flipped the table as Frisk reached over to hold onto the shirt while Faris was a little busy with his head covered by cloth. The man fell on his fours and stayed down, (Y/n) pushing Frisk behind her and taking a step back. The glass that was part of the coffee table shattered, “What did you do?” She hissed and cursed inwardly, her angel blade is in the kitchen, Adamantine apparently confiscated it.

 

Faris chuckled, the casual one but then it morphed as if his throat melted and it screeched, the sounds coming from him were painful. Frisk’s eyes widened and he tugged onto (Y/n)’s shirt, pinching her skin even. He knew that laugh, he used to do that when Chara is in control of his body— “Chara...” His gaze on his brother hardened and he knew. Somehow, Chara is creating more chaos using Faris.

 

“Frisk.”

 

“ _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus_.“ (Y/n) said, but was interrupted when the wrecked wood and glass hit her, temporarily pinning her to the ground.

 

“Heh, you’re legit,” Chara giggled, standing up and tapping his temple. “I think I’d like to possess you,” He said truthfully, staring at the woman. Slow steps, the two watched as the man now stood outside the rug, outside the boundary of the devil trap. “Although, this form is much more durable than yours is, Frisk.”

 

“What did you do?”

 

“Hey, is everything alright?” Adamantine opened the door and stepped on to the hallway, crossing it to head to the living room.

 

(Y/n) rose up from the pile and glared at Faris, “Demon!” Adamantine quickly took action, getting the blade tucked in his pants then threw it to (Y/n).

 

“Ah, I just took advantage that this guy has no soul.”

 

(Y/n) sprung up, catching the angel blade and now wielding it that the point was at Faris. She’s fast, but Chara can keep up. He held onto (Y/n)’s wrist, the hand that held the blade. Chara kicked on her ankle, stepping on it as well, an audible click was heard and the human woman groaned in pain. He pushed her so that she fell to the ground with the blade now in his grasp. Frisk and Adamantine could only stand by, seeing the most important person in their lives get stabbed in the throat by a measly demon.

 

No.

 

Chara turned his head just the slightest bit so that Frisk could see the grin he has plastered on Faris’ face.

 

No.

 

He panicked.

 

He couldn’t breathe.

 

He shut his eyes and-

 

 

_There was this laugh that seems like someone’s choking on water. It didn’t hold any fear, any suffering, it is what people do when they really laugh out loud. (Y/n) tapped on her phone to pause the video clip she found in Yourtube. Swiping her palms across her eyelids, catching on to the tears that formed. She was red in the face, both from the lack of air and the pure euphoria of a good boffola. (Y/n) then plucked the earphones out and massaged her ears._

 

_“What took your breath away?” Frisk asked, smiling with amusement of how his cousin was just losing control to humor._

 

_And Adamantine was the one who answered for her. “She’s been replaying this scene for the duration of her cachinnation.”_

 

_“What the hell is a catching nation?”_

 

_“Cachinnation, c-a-c-h-i-n-n-a-t-i-o-n.” He shook his head and even spelled out the word. “Go check the dictionary.”_

 

_“Screw that,” Frisk scoffed and waved at (Y/n). “I was just asking why’s she laughing so much.”_

 

_“I-I...” (Y/n) cleared her throat and coughed a few times, not really someone who likes to stutter. “It was funny, and I just had to see it again but I...” the rest of her explanation became a garble of confused chortles._

 

_In all of that, Frisk blamed it in the ‘because I want to’ section._

 

_**Because she wants to laugh,** _

 

_**Because she wanted to see it again.** _

 

_**Because she wanted,** _

 

_**And because she can.** _

 

 

 

When he opened them, he was facing Faris again, but he was sitting on the loveseat. Frisk looked down and he saw that he is on the couch.

 

“Don’t play.”

 

He couldn’t breathe again. Oh, he could, his lungs is taking in oxygen normally. He could hear the beating of his heart, it pumped in his chest as if a beast rattling against a cage.

 

“You?”

 

The next word got stuck in his throat, Faris snapped his head to stare at Frisk with his mouth open. “This isn’t a save.”

 

_**“Ah, I just took advantage that this guy has no soul.”** _

 

Frisk pounced for him, what he had done was enough to tip the loveseat backwards and send it to the ground. “YOU DID WHAT?!” He shouted as he clenched his fists around Faris’ shirt, bringing him up close to his face then shoving him down so that his head hit the floor.

 

“Frisk?!”

 

“Did you know that I could dooo,” Chara sang as he lifted up a hand. “This?” With a snap of his fingers, a force gripped on (Y/n)’s body that sent her flying to the walls. “Oh, the wonders of a hunter’s mind.”

 

“Stop that!”

 

“And what? What would you do?”

 

“Sans!!!”

 

Adamantine practically ran into the living room while Sans simply popped in. “Princess!” The familiar called out, kneeling down to check his master who is gritting her teeth.

 

“(y/n)?” Sans immediately moved for the human, though cautious of the brothers on the loveseat.

 

“Ah, hello Sans!” Chara giggled and waved a hand to the skeleton who sweated magical drops from the overly sweet greet. “How is the surface fairing for you?”

 

“kid.. what’s going on?”

 

“Chara took over my brother.”

 

The lights in his eyes sockets flickered out, his grin now morphed into a deep frown. “chara?” He repeated, his baritone lost its warmth and it was perfect for Satan who can try and scare angels. He now faced his long time enemy, phalanges curling into fists.

 

“Sansy! I got new tricks! Watch this!” Chara snapped his fingers again and they heard Adamantine grunt behind their backs so they turned to check. Their eyes, and eye sockets, couldn’t be anymore stretched as they were right now.

 

A second ago, Adamantine was helping (Y/n) to sit up against the wall. He had to hold back a little of his strength since he didn’t want to hurt her. And the next, he flopped on his butt, holding nothing but air. “What?” His head turned in this way and that, trying to locate his master. “Princess?” No, she was in his care.

 

Frisk whipped his head to scowl at Chara. “Where’d she go?”

 

“I’ll give you a hint since I’m so nice,” Chara grinned and he shrugged his shoulders. He blinked and when he opened his eyes, everyone saw the red in them that completely took place of the normal brown that Faris has. “She goes wherever I go.”

 

“What’s that supposed t—“

 

Frisk fell forward, he adjusted his hands so that he wouldn’t smack his face on the floor. “Chara?” Frisk, Sans and Adamantine twisted and turned in their places, their muscles (and magical bones) were taut, ready for whatever attack would be drawn to them.

 

Both (Y/n) and Faris, who is Chara’s meatsuit, are gone.

 

“That bitch has red eyes. That’s either Lucifer or something else,” Adamantine spoke up, the anger barely hidden in his voice. “Frisk, who the fuck was that?”

 

“chara.”

 

“Who?”

 

“The demon of the underground.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angel Banishing spell and part of demon exorcism cane from Supernatural, I’m sorry.
> 
> Angel Banishing Spell:
> 
> Omnipotentis Dei potestatem invoco  
> Omnipotentis Dei potestatem invoco  
> Aborro te ut  
> Angelum omnium obsequendum  
> Domine expuet  
> Domine expuet  
> Deum adempiremus veritas
> 
> English Translation:
> 
> "I invoke the power and authority of God  
> I invoke the power and authority of God  
> Worship Earth  
> This Angel in [Your] service  
> Lord, Reveal [Him]  
> Lord, Reveal [Him]  
> This Day God Temper."


	17. Normality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which (Y/n) is with Chara while Frisk is left to find out where they are.
> 
> Where better to start than the bunker?

She knew where she was.

No matter how dark it is, even though all she could see is whatever that is only a centimeter away from her face, she is aware of where she somehow found herself in. Well, she made a definite guess and was proven of the truth to it when her feet were caught and she fell on something hard, cold and... round? ... whatever falling on top of a pile of iron pipes feels which definitely ended up with a ton of pain, she knew. It ain’t even far from Ebott Town. Nope, it’s still inside the perimeter of the area. You’d think that anyone would want to get as far away as possible when you have a hostage at hand, but nooo, this asshole wants to mock her friends and family as he also wants to inflict major suffering.

Low ranking demons could only ‘teleport’ while they are in smoke form, a demon in the higher ranks have the ability to teleport and make things or people disappear to wherever their stupid and evil and all of the components of the devil’s heart they can desire.

Apparently, this demon occupying her cousin’s body has the map of every last data its simpleton of a brain could store. Whoever ‘Chara’ is, they are now familiar with all the secrets of a (L/n). One secret is the coordinates of this old warehouse.

“These memories, they revolve around you.”

The deep roll of Faris’ voice was heard like any normal horror movie. And if her life was filmed, it would be a whole lot of gore, thriller, horror and even alien, so this nightmare wannabe would need to do extra just to scare her socks off. “Sucks to be you, I stay by my family’s side. And they stay by my side.”

“Apparently, this little piggie lost his way home,” Sneered Chara as (Y/n) stood up from the fall she had earlier. “I don’t know why, but this vessel not having a soul is just too good to be true! Hook, line and sinker!”

‘No soul..’ (Y/n) literally paled at the thought, what kind of stupidity had he been through to have no soul?! Well there are possibilities that could counted in hand; like demon dealings, angels being assholes, gods and goddesses thinking they could take what they want, soul eaters! “Okay, so what’s your sob story? What’s kind of revenge plan do you have against me? Just so you know, I haven’t killed a monster before.”

“Oh, I know. It would have been evident if you have LoVe above 1,” Chara giggled, his statement was said as if everyone knows it and she she should know as well. (Y/n) scowled in the darkness, not comprehending what he told her. “Besides, I have no bones to pick with you. This is all for Frisk.”

“Okay, why is it that I’m here while you left Frisk?”

“Broken toys are useless.”

“You sonuvabitch.”

 

  
“This is normal, just let us do the work and you guys go home.” Adamantine said from the front door, entirely blocking the way inside to the main house located in town. His manly stature of a human male would falter against Undyne’s fierce one, but he isn’t exactly human in the first place. Right behind Undyne and obviously fueling the Captain’s curiosity and rage to the current situation is Toriel who is constantly worrying at an accelerating rate because she has seen the young woman as her own and couldn’t exactly help her maternal instincts. Beside the goat monster is Papyrus, yapping about how is it that his lazy bag of bones of a brother helping the human while he is just standing on the outside with nothing else to contribute to searching for the lost (Y/n).

The energetic duo was pulled into this confusion when Toriel cried out earlier to the passing Alphys. Who, of course, can intake any anxiety from someone such as the Former Queen who - in no better explanation and metaphor - is like a conductor of electricity, any kind of news may it be good or bad she would easily flow the stress to anyone. The Royal Scientist was then in a hustle to deliver it to her girlfriend, though she was a little busy with sparring Papyrus.

Frisk silently cursed, glaring at the door that seems like it offended him to have it in front of him. It was always a new experience whenever he opens that door, from one major case to another, that room was probably too small to fit all necessary information, but he doesn’t expect less from his favorite cousin. Sans followed him like a lost puppy, obviously carried away by his crippling depression. Frisk would have comforted him if it weren’t for the fact that it was entirely his fault to cause serious damage to his emotional and even mental health. And he can’t let a second waste away with (Y/n) and Chara together. Who knows when (Y/n) will crumble to the sheer determination from that demon, he could count on her to fight against Chara, though she’ll eventually lose and he feels really sad and pissed that he doesn’t have enough trust on her to think she’ll bounce back with twice the force.

So when Sans questioned the truth to Adamantine’s words told to his monster family, Frisk had no time to hesitate.

“is this normal?”

“Watching your loved one get taken right before your eyes like some magic show? In this family? Totally normal,” Frisk answered slowly as if he’s also saying it to himself so that he can be assured too. “A demon in front of us and we watched (Y/n) get taken. That’s different.”

Sans’ eye lights that were previously on the ground the whole time had now lifted up to stare at the back of Frisk’s head. “are you trying to say that you and faris are usually the ones getting kidnapped?”

Frisk has decided, a defeated sigh escaping his lips when a hand of his was brought up to hold onto the doorknob. “The only thing that could rip this family apart is the members itself,” He handled enough pressure to twist the knob and pulled open that door, expertly flicking the switch of the light inside that room where if it were any other person who couldn’t find that button, they may be able to destroy the delicate display. “Besides, the only thing that is keeping this family together is (Y/n).”

Sans took a step forward to view the room. Nothing has changed ever since Ash visited more than a week ago, but it was still a lot to take for someone new as he. “you leave this door open for all to see? looks private to me.”

Frisk shrugged as he tilted his head down, it would be troublesome indeed if strangers — bastards who want to use this to their advantage against the (L/n) family — were to stumble upon here. But what kind of a defense and offense would the citizens of Ebott Town be if they let such pests get past them. Everyone has a past, that darkness, the weird shadow that always keep you stuck in those problems which may or may not have been already solved, and everyone just wants to bask under the comfort of something opposite of that torture. Warmth, the tingling feeling of happiness and being welcome with open arms. They experienced it so they found peace, they were able to settle with that pesky stygian pain in the ass.

This town would have to fall to hell before anyone will reach their source of light.

“Frisk!” The afore called human and the accompanying monster turned their heads to the side and stared at Adamantine who is visibly gritting his teeth. “(Y/n)!”

“Uh yeah, I’m still trying to figure that out.” He blinked and raised an eyebrow, if he found a way to find (Y/n), then Frisk would have geared up to dive right into that solution.

“No! I meant (Y/n)’s hurt!” Adamantine whined with aggravation.

“So? At any given situation, she always gets hurt.”

The man growled in utter frustration, leaving his post of being a wall so that the concerned monsters would not be able to interfere. Toriel, Undyne and Papyrus slowly went inside as Adamantine marched up to Frisk and Sans, every two steps he took they took just one. Adamantine fell on his knees, clasping his hands on Frisk’s shoulders which jerked softly from the action and seeing the intense glare he was getting from the loyal man-dog. “(Y/n)’s hurt. I am (Y/n)’s familiar. We have a bond. What state of mind she is, my mind would be alerted. What her heart thinks is right, I am there to make sure it is. What condition her body is in, I could feel it as if I was the one being inflicted. I’m not good with spells, but we have the perfect books made for us, the stupid.”

“The bunker.” Frisk whispered.

“Yes.”

 

“What was that!? Did you guys have a pet dragon and decided to PIN ITS HEAD ON THE DOOR.”

“I WAS NOT INFORMED THAT THERE WAS SUCH A TRADITION FOR HUMANS. WE NEED TO HANG YOUR HEAD ON OUR DOOR, UNDYNE!”

“I’d like to see you try!”

“Focus, you two.” Toriel admonished them as they were stomping down the steps, Adamantine skipped the whole staircase and sprinted off in a direction they weren’t able to see since the staircase was enclosed in a tunnel. Frisk was not far behind and followed after him. Once they reached the bottom, their feet hit polished concrete. A large foyer in front of them which lead to slightly elevated rooms, each having their own small steps.

There were five archways encircled around the foyer. The last end to their right is a tunnel which further leads to the garage, armory and the training area which has a shooting range, a gym and free room. Next to that tunnel is a large library behind an archway, instead of concrete floors, it had wooden planks that matched the wood shelves, tables and chairs, industrial lights hanging from the ceiling and wall lamps encased in iron bars. Beside the library and directly in front of the staircase is a war room of some sorts, it had an ovular table with rolling chairs surrounding it, large metal machines and heavy duty desks pushed against the wall with flat screen televisions of different sizes pinned to the leftover space of the three and a half walls (half because there was the archway that took most of the fourth wall). The fourth archway has a kitchen, having its own bench and table, stainless steel appliances perfect for any master chef and enough counter space and even a breakfast table. The last archway led to the sleeping quarters and open baths.

Toriel spotted her child and the family dog frantically running to and fro in the library. “wat we **book** in’ for?” Sans asked as he shuffled up the steps, leaving the others behind as they scanned the bunker.

Papyrus, who was admiring the kitchen and its wonderful gifts with promises of better cooking experience, snapped out of his reverie when his brother made a pun. “SANS. THIS IS SERIOUS. DON’T PUN.” Toriel simply chuckled and the taller skeleton was closed to crying, interpreting the laugh as encouragement. “DON’T SUPPORT HIM.”

“We’re finding a tracking spell for humans.” Frisk stated, standing on one of the many tables in the room with his shoes off (because he knows all to well that (Y/n) will find a way to pinpoint the small dirt left on the surface to him and he’d get an earful). He shot out an arm and pointed at a shelf well out of Adamantine’s reach. “That one, get that one.”

Adamantine pushed the installed wheeled ladder to where he was told to get a book from. “you mean to tell me that there are different tracking spells?” Sans huffed in disbelief.

“So much more,” The look Frisk gave him was like ‘ _you ignorant noob, learn from the master_ ’. “Think of it like this, finding you is harder than finding Papyrus. You can take shortcuts, he can’t.” And Sans understood what he was trying to say, ‘ _You can disappear off of the face of the earth through the usage of the void. I didn’t even know a void existed that can be used for travel_.’

“How can finding a measly human be hard?” Undyne scowled as she crossed her arms over her chest, the fins on the sides of her face were flicking.

“There are billions of measly humans, Undyne. You couldn’t even find me in the local market on weekends.”

“In my defense, I could smell a lot of scents.”

“Excuses.” Frisk smirked and jumped off the table once Adamantine finally retrieved the tome, the monsters crowded around the pair to watch over their shoulders. The big book was really thick, the hardback had seen better days and when the cover was flipped open, the pages are really worn for wear. Sticky notes were pressed between the pages, a few english translations here and there, even short stories as if they were a journal entry.

Adamantine grabbed onto Frisk’s wrist to prevent him from turning to another page, they stared at the two pages before them. “This is our safest bet.”

“You want to risk your bond?” Frisk’s eyebrows furrowed as he flipped through the notes, majority of them were tips on the pronunciation of them, the lesser ones are the actual translation and warning of the effects it may have after using the spell. “It’s at its weakest right now. It doesn’t say anything else other than to keep that person close to you after you get to them.”

“What? What are you two talking about?”

Frisk leaned to the side so that they could fully see even though they’re much much taller than him. “This tome is full of curses and spells, at one point in my lifetime, (Y/n) retrieved... err.. confiscated this along with many other books from the Grand Coven.”

“The Grand Coven is a group of powerful witches and wizards.” Adamantine added though summarized, eyes still at the pages, trying to think deeply.

“If there is the Book of the Damned, which has texts to create or undo any kind of damnation there is, this thing is like a level lower from it,” Frisk finished then tugged on Adamantine’s arm. “You should go get the ingredients, I’ll manage to read it over.”

“Aye, great idea. It’s as if these are tongue twisters for a dog.” The familiar nodded his head and went to the end of the library, just immediately disappearing behind a really tight shelf with Papyrus squinting his eye sockets to understand how that happened.

“Wait, so, this is the Book of the Undamned?”

“There’s no such thing as undamned, Undyne,” Frisk chuckled. “What I’m trying to say is that if the Book of the Damned is the ‘most dangerous’ collection of spells, then this book is the next worse.”


	18. Her soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you’ll see:
> 
> \- (Y/n) loves to play games. But guess what, Chara likes to play, too!
> 
> \- burn baby burn.
> 
> \- is that a candlewax figure of (Y/n)!?
> 
> \- oh it’s just a bLOOD FIGURINE OF (Y/N)
> 
> \- oh, Chara decided to let Frisk join in the fun. Adamantine and Sans were not happy

“Agh!”

A body hit the far wall, making a dent to the wood and flopping down to the concrete floor with a groan. The pipe left a clinking sound when it also fell to the ground, on top of the body. The one who wielded it had lost its grip due to the heaviness of it, but it turned out alright since it would give her some time to save her skin while Chara is busy with the metal. (Y/n) clenched her hands into fists, immediately trying to find the door out of this warehouse. She picked up her feet so the only sounds she made were pitter patters, her muscles throbbed with pain as it took a lot for her to lift the damn thing, much less swing it like a bat.

If the pile of metal pipes were behind her, and from the sounds of Chara and the pipe flying across the other side of the warehouse, the door leading out of here would be to the right. Chara’s eyes shone, curtaining over Faris’ irises. He pulled his hand out of the weight of his own body, lifting it over the pipe to aim his palm to (Y/n)’s direction. Using his newfound power to cast a hold on to her whole being. Chara’s fingers curled over his palm, and he heard her choke and groan in pain. He might have put too much pressure on her, oh well good thing she’s a heavy duty chew toy.

“Don’t tell me you’re going to leave me during our gaming session? How horrible of you, Princess.”

“Heh,” (Y/n) huffed, perturbed enough that she doesn’t want to hear it call her something she got used to Adamatine and even when Faris teases her. “I was introducing you to a new game, it’s called tag but you can also say chasing.”

“I don’t want to play outside, it’s nice and cozy here.” Chara whined, though he gritted his teeth, knowing he’s losing his grip on her as the pipe still weighed over him.

“You’re such a bore. I didn’t peg you to be an insider, I would have thought you love the adventure and thrill for something new.” She giggled, though later on fell short as she wheezed in air from another tight squeeze around her frame.

“Not when I’m playing with my dolls. I don’t like to dirty them.”

“I... think otherwise.”

Chara gritted his teeth, snaking his other arm out, he pushed the pile and let it roll over his legs which hurts. He’s getting tired with normal human fighting and using hidden powers he barely tested yet, he’d like to do it the way he knows and that’s a soul confrontation. He stood up on shaky legs, stomping on his feet to feel that they aren’t weak or crushed by the pipe. Walking over the metal and slowly closing the distance between them.

(Y/n) already knows that she is in his hold, but there was this other force that seemed to have another hold on her. It’s like someone pulling your hand to the side while someone else is tugging on the other hand, like some tug-of-war. If the telekinetic hold on her made her panting for air, this new force left her breathless and not in a good way. “If you want a new game, then I got one for you.” Chara started, now having both hands up. One controlled the flow of magic to her body to keep her still, while the other had locked on her soul. Easily bringing it out, but for (Y/n), it was like her skin is being forcefully peeled off of her. The act of a confrontation is always different, (Y/n) didn’t even understand what is happening.

**_Hot._ **

**_Fire._ **

**_God damned fire._ **

**_Not like Grillby who is a man of fire._ **

Actually, (Y/n) started to wonder if this is what Grillby felt about his own body. But she crossed off that thought because he is born as a fire — uh fire elemental.

The bottom pits of hell is not hot at any given degree, it was freezing cold that would instantly chill to her very core. So no, it couldn’t be compared to hellfire.

It was like she’s thrown to the flames of the sun. So hot yet she didn’t sweat. Pins stabbing her muscles however she felt like jelly and if it weren’t for Chara, she would have dropped dead already. (Y/n)’s head swirled as if she was drugged and even drunk. There was a rough... something, just caressing her and teasing her. As if it was trying to urge her to do something, she doesn’t know what.

And after that initial burning, electricity shot throughout. It was more than static shocks, more than electrocuting yourself - yes, (Y/n) has been electrocuted before, courtesy of Zeus the pain in anyone’s anus.

Chara watched, he would never admit that he was washed with awe when he saw her soul peeking out. (Y/n)’s eyes were tightly shut so she didn’t see the fireworks that came from her, like it was a fancy way before her soul came out. A mix of red, orange and yellow encased her while the soul floated in front of them, up against Chara’s own ruby red.

(Y/n)’s soul is white.

“Hey...” Chara started though he’s convinced that he wasn’t heard over the silent grieving she’s in. “I’m sure you know everything about a soul. You must have thought that the souls you know is consistent to the souls the monsters are familiar with.”

“Heh,” The demon’s eyes stared at (Y/n) who had one eye closed and the other clearly observing the two floating cartoonish hearts. “If we’re talking about consistency, then I must accentuate that out of all the comparing souls thing, is that they’re supposed to be private. Classified information, accessible only with clearance.”

“Oh, you don’t need clearance if you have power and authority.”

“I agree to the first... but authority? You? Superior?” (Y/n) snorted and smirked, she quietly reprimanded herself for riling up the demon who has complete control over her cousin, but it’s so fun not to. “Sorry to burst your bubble, but you could have used a better meat suit if you want to go with an authoritative strategy.”

“Don’t worry, after I’m finished with you, you don’t even need to think about strategies,” Chara tried to persuade her, though she clearly thought it was stupid. “I’m well versed in that department.”

“Boo, your elevator pitch needs improvement.” She pouted and stuck her tongue out. Though she bit that tongue as she slipped it back inside her mouth, glaring hard at Chara who looks like he’s ready to fucking pounce. (Y/n) couldn’t help herself but actually encourage the demon to do their worst, and oh he had took it as a challenge.

 

 

The head of a matchstick was scratched against the small patch of sandpaper on the side of the matchbox, it sparked and left small embers in its wake before fire coiled around the tip. Frisk bit his lip as he stared down at the map before them, it was a sacrifice of a great resource but it is big enough to pinpoint certain areas most maps could not locate: like roads that were made in the most recent time and even uncharted areas. But he’d toss out caution and other minor things at the wind just to get to (Y/n), not when he finally accepted that she is his stability.

Papyrus could see that, even if Toriel is (somewhat) his mom and Asgore is (somewhat) his dad (the turnover rights are yet to be done as (Y/n) just got out of the hospital and she’s somewhere else at the moment). Family is still family, no matter the confusing human connections of the bond; for example, first cousins, fourth generation grandparents, distant aunts and uncles. If he is incapable of finding Sans, it wouldn’t be too hard on himself to admit he’d need help of outside magic. Though, he could not have experienced the horror and anxiety of losing their cherished loved one to evil. Well, Papyrus associated the thing that kidnapped (Y/n) evil as Frisk believed it is a bad thing to be taking people, but he liked to see the bright side if things. Like successfully retrieving (Y/n) with everyone unharmed.

He wanted to comfort his friend, though he took a second to rethink his decision. Papyrus can’t just interfere with Frisk’s determination and his concentration.

The fire easily licked the edge of the map when Frisk lowered the matchstick, it swamped around the paper and slowly crawled towards the center. Fire left ash and smoke, the spell working up to the area where (Y/n) most likely is at. The fire started to weaken, the city where she is - is left unburned. “Your turn.” Frisk whispered to the familiar.

Adamantine continued the spell by picking up a bowl of red liquid, adjusting it to place it under the edge of the table so he could sweep the ashes and small part of map left into the mixture. The added ingredients was welcomed by the liquid and made a reaction, the vibrant red become a charcoal black color and the liquid bubbled and became gelatinous even. It formed into a solid, a squishy solid, if you were to squint...

“A TINY (Y/N)! DOES THIS MEAN WE FOUND HER?”

“Not yet.” Frisk replied, trying to shush him since Adamantine is not exactly done.

“Princess.”

“Ada...” The little waxlike figure croaked in a familiar tone of (Y/n)’s, the miniature is so small that it had a hard time trying to crawl out the bowl. “Ada.” Mini (Y/n) reached out a tiny hand, though it started to melt away before it even managed to lift it up.

“Princess, where are you?”

“I... I remember... what...”

“Princess, where are you?”

“I was in the warehouse. I... maybe I still am? Ada... where is Faris?”

“Fuck.” Frisk cursed, Toriel gasped in offense and opened her mouth to lecture her child, but the two humans (half human) were quicker than her. “Move move move.” The monsters shuffled behind them in confusion, but they decided to remain quiet.

Adamantine clicked his tongue and growled, “Are we being played?”

“Yes.”

“yes.” Papyrus, Undyne and Toriel was a little surprised that Sans even spoke up with his own opinion.

 

 

“That is not possible!” Chara growled, calling forth once more his magical knives from his soul, generating them in a faster pace than before and launching them immediately at the fallen (Y/n) or rather her soul that floated just above her body. Both of them are out of breath, both of which are exerting too much magic, one of them not consciously doing it nor are they aware they are able to do it. “Why does your soul persist?!”

This was supposed to be an easy task, something even a monster child could do. (Y/n)’s soul is as weak as what that smiley trashbag has, why is it that it suddenly up and went to a fucking 500?!

“You don’t have the power to save nor load a save! Why is your soul still standing?!”

“It’s not standing, stupid. It’s obviously floating.” (Y/n) spat out in one breath, actually expecting the magic soul knife to her - well, soul for that smart ass comment.

And so Chara continued the onslaught of strikes to (Y/n)’s soul, not exactly noticing its condition due to being blind with rage. “Just die already!!” With every hit to (Y/n)’s soul, her health points lowered with only one point. And when it finally had reached to that terrifying 0, the white soul would perish, break to innumerable pieces. (Y/n) watched, with her body twisted in an awkward way on the floor, haphazardly released from the demon’s power and she couldn’t even feel her legs. There was a short moment when (Y/n) thought she’d finally die, but it was a different case, she couldn’t remember how many times this happened, she didn’t even count from the start since she didn’t understand what happened. In that short moment, Chara didn’t know that he was hitting only thin air, didn’t see that her soul actually broke already.

Oh, her eyes did not deceive her, (Y/n) saw it once again.

The pieces of her soul had shimmered, glittered with the colors of red, orange and yellow. They burned in the air and the fire swirled together, merging and quickly replaced with a new found soul. (Y/n) could see her stats again, her attack and defense were still the same, the only thing different (other than the weird fact thAT HER FUCKING SOUL LITERALLY FORMED FROM THE FLAMES OF THE DEAD) is that her hp was higher by at least ten points.

Oh, but don’t get her wrong. Even though her soul has this ability to rise from the ashes of the dead, her soul is not numb to pain.

It was as if her inner organs were being twisted and reorganized inside, but then whoever thought of doing so to her suddenly thought that they fucked up and the shit’s frustrating so they just pulled all of those inner organs out then decided to burn all of the evidence.

(Y/n) was too overwhelmed with the pain, she can’t pick whether this or the act of Chara pulling out her soul took the title of ‘Never would I feel pain as much as this’, but it was one of those two


	19. Chapter 19

_“Red mages are so powerful, filled with determination, strong with their intent. But you, for some reason, you got a human body with a monster soul which emits the power of a human soul.”_

‘Red? I’m not red, if anything I’m green. For like sick-green color. Because I feel so sick and I feel like puking everything inside me.’

’Or like white. I think I’m white as a ghost now. I think my spirit left me before this torture.’

’I don’t feel like red. Red’s active, red’s alive. I lack both active and alive so therefore I’m not red.’

‘Wait hold on, mage? I’m not a mage.’

‘What is it to be even qualified as a mage?’

_“I didn’t understand a thing of what you just said, please try again later.” (Y/n) wheezed out and chuckled, no humor in her voice at all._

‘I wonder if zombies ever had brain shake before because my brain feels like liquid and mushy and not exactly responsive to my efforts. It’s like my goal is carry a handful of water, but then I just leave my hand wide open and let that water pass through my fingers. And I can’t restrain the code called bullshit so it’s like my words aren’t filtered anymore by common sense.’

_“Heh, I don’t need to because you won’t need to know about it.” Chara called to his soul, willing knives out of his own energy and letting them hover behind his human body. A human’s soul energy is boundless only if one is aware of it and knew how to control it. Chara had learned the hard way through all those years, when he did not have a body of his own. His training ground was the void and his dummy was that... weirdo. Chara is absolutely in sync with his power, in this meat suit that is meant to be used for magic, an easier way to manage his knives when his soul isn’t too focused on forming a body of its own._

_Chara sent a knife to the weak soul, a painful grin stretching across his lips and a wicked look in his eyes. For someone who is a savior to every unknowing human and monster, the woman sure has a really low HoPe count. And he loved to play with his toys._

_It grazed the poor soul that absolutely looked so lost, so unattended. (Y/n) didn’t know its capabilities yet, and it so openly teased the demon child._

_(Y/n) didn’t know what to feel, still having this after shock effect from the extremely forced confrontation between the two. Although she got hurt from the knife slicing at the side, by the edges and not too deep, a barely there reminder that the object which bumped against the floating soul is a weapon._

_“I haven’t tried going all out at once. I wonder...”_

_**Everything was ringing**._

_(Y/n) believed she could taste sound._

_She could taste the static._

_**It tasted metallic.** _

_**It tasted like blood.** _

_**It felt hot.** _

_**It feels like molten lava... the lava then cooled and solidified, so it was like she got stabbed and it stayed there, nestled in the perfect spot.** _

_Right before her very eyes, her soul quivered then shattered. Bells rung and static filtered, and everything just felt cold._

_Yet she still lived._

_Just that tiny bit of life added to her._

_Just that tiny bit wasn’t enough to survive._

_But whatever helluva power some son of a bitch bestowed upon her, she hated it - hated them for giving her this endless torture._

 

 

“I don’t like this.” Frisk whispered, but he was still heard by everyone around him.

“Which one? The part where we finally found the princess or the fact that we met a dramatic theatrical silence?” Adamantine rolled his eyes as he peaked at the warehouse. At their urgency and the skirmish between the representatives of the (L/n) household, Toriel was the one who ordered Sans to teleport them to the rundown building.

“Don’t tell me you aren’t surprised (Y/n) hasn’t yelled her ass out of this place yet. Because that’s the only thing I could think of which she could do under these circumstances. She has this tendency to pick the option where she’d run and lecture the one that’s after her while trying to get away from them, as long as she has the breath to waste.”

“Oh, shut up,” Adamantine snapped with a snarl, his lips pulling back to reveal his slightly sharp teeth. “I’d gladly show up with guns blazing, but in our hurry, we don’t have any guns. And the only reason I ain’t breaking the doors in is because you aren’t doing it,” The tall man bent down to jab a finger at Frisk’s chest and he took a step back, a scowl rivaling the familiar’s as he rubbed the spot that felt a little sore. “You know who we’re up against, and so does the skeleton equivalent of jasper the friendly ghost over there, the mac-short-and-stubby—“

“excuse me?”

“Excuse ME?” Adamantine now focused his stressed out anger to Sans who wished he had shut up because he knew by that second he is going to be targeted now. Surely, he wouldn’t easily slip off Ada’s radar so soon. “What are the chances where I’d blow everything up and most likely make things worst if I charge now?”

Although the familiar had a tone of exasperation and was actually a rhetorical question, Frisk replied, “High...”

“So what do you suggest we do?” Adamantine tilted his head down to stare at the young man.

“Hey...” Toriel quickly butted in, trying to push the two away from each other. Her fur bristled as she stood in between Frisk and Adamantine’s glare down, as if the electricity sparking from their eyes had suddenly manipulated those white strands to stand up and pull to that magnetic current.

Frisk held his gaze, but Adamantine trashed his when he turned to Sans once more to ask, “What do we do?!”

A click sound instantly made Adamantine and Frisk freeze, the monsters around them looked at them with confusion. The two’s voices were rivaling the other so when they just stopped and shut their lips, of course they were NOT suspicious AT ALL. “what was that?” And the most defensive of all monsters is the one who asked out loud everyone’s thoughts.

“A cock of a gun.” Frisk answered.

“Two of them.” Adamantine added.

“A GUN? WHAT SHOULD WE DO?”

“How about you start with what’s going on?” Everyone raised their heads to where they heard the voice coming from. The wind wasn’t that strong, enough to ruffle a few skirts but not enough to flip them. Not like they were staring into the panties of some woman, nope. It wasn’t a woman atop a branch of the sturdy tree they hid upon. It is a man, a pant clothed man wielding a gun— two freaking guns that pointed vaguely at the monsters.

“Sir!”

“Uncle! I swear there’s a logical explanation here... somewhere...”

“I don’t need no bull coming from you, son.” The man grumbled, his face stern and his posture ready to pounce.

“HOW’D HE GET THERE WITHOUT US NOTICING?” Papyrus lifted a hand to cup his chin and squinted at the human that was at least three meters away from him.

“He probably has magic.” Undyne said beside him. “Who the hell is this guy anyway? You guys know him?”

“Oh my god Undyne,” Frisk whisper yelled at her in exasperation, sending her a look that said he felt absolutely embarrassed with her. “That’s (Y/n)’s dad!”

“Ballistic kid said what now?”

 

 

“I’ll... strike..”

“Hah!” Chara placed his hands on his hips, looking down at the rag doll like human. “You can’t even protect yourself from me,” (Y/n)’s forehead scrunched in anger and impatience, cutting off this one thought she is willing to consider in doing more of a favor for him. “How else can you— eek!“ A small ball of fire smacked him square in the nose, resulting him to let out a pitiful squeak of shock and confusion. And in the midst of shock, Chara lost his hold on (Y/n) and her knees buckled first then she fell on her back.

(Y/n) looked like a college graduate who’s so done with life, like she lost all of her hopes and dreams and just wait for her body to become a corpse and rot and decay while a reaper finally sowed her soul. On second though, she looked also like she’s on her first day of her menstruation and she just came from an intense workout session was then thrown in a sauna and left there to soften the meat in whatever degrees.

“I wasn’t fucking finished.” She growled, blowing air out of her nose like a bull as if she wasn’t in pain at all.

“You threw a fire ball at me!” Chara shrieked, throwing his arms in the air. He wasn’t sure if he is supposed to be proud of her or terrified because she could attack which is wonderful, but she COULD attack and she doesn’t look like she’s a slow learner.

“You threw phantom daggers at my puny cartoon heart with your own puny cartoon heart!”

“It’s not puny! It’s strong, it’s—“

“Oh suck it up! Did it freaking hurt?” (Y/n) deadpanned, challenging the demon to say that it did hurt when he’s actually saying that his SOUL is strong which means that his SOUL can intake every half-hearted attack she can dish up. He was yapping about SOULs and magic and all that crap, and if what he said was right and what she did was also in the correct way to do so, then the intent of that attack was just like a flick of a finger to someone’s nose. She couldn’t see the blush that erupted Chara’s cheeks because of the darkness and partially because of the flames of her SOUL, so all she could see is shades of red, orange and yellow. And maybe since she’s still in the ground and she’s just staring at ceiling, she wouldn’t even sate any kind of curiosity if she checked the nuisance.

“Anyway, as I was saying. I’ll strike a deal with you.”

“You? Striking deals? That’s a new low for you.”

“I don’t mind being a flamethrower if you ever say something against what I have to say! I stand by my word, you would know that if you even bothered to understand Faris’ memories. Besides, that’s what always revolve around a demon’s resolve. They always start out at the crossroads.”

“Crossroads huh?” Chara raised an eyebrow, and (Y/n) internally smirked.

Hook. Line. Sinker.

“I’m listening.”

(Y/n) struggled to sit up with her haphazardly fallen body not helping her state one bit, but she managed to pull through with her hands situated behind her back so she sat up with her weight mostly settled on her arms. Her eyes connecting with his.

“With all the wonderful information you’ve decided to teach me, a fact that Frisk forgot to tell me, I would like to repay you for your... kindness.” The trait that is associated with a green SOUL was like acid dripping from (Y/n)’s tongue, there was nothing kind with Chara.

And that’s what immediately peaked his interest, a wicked grin spread across his lips and (Y/n) swore she just saw Chara’s whole eyes flashed black. “You’d sacrifice your SOUL?”

“As if!” She scoffed without a beat. “You better be saving the whole universe from crying unicorns that could turn their shit into spears and kill you with just their farts.”

“Then what is it are you offering me?” 


	20. Chapter 20

There was that hint of hesitance that Chara caught on, a sign he took that this woman is not bluffing whatever she will be offering. It was like the purest of honey and he’s smacking his lips to its wonderful taste and the fact that the stickiness was like he was chewing on Willy Wonka’s perfect gum. He’s absolutely enamored with her situation. “The best meat in town.” The look on her face was priceless, it was as if her mouth had betrayed her being. And that was probably the one thing that proved to him that (Y/n) was actually willing to give up her body.

“You’re going to sacrifice yourself?” Chara rephrased, trying to find some kind of loophole to her wording. And she must have lost her voice because she simply nodded her head.

For what, though?

“What’s the catch?”

Rising from her slouched position on the ground felt like getting up after falling asleep on a rock with a hangover followed by regrets drilling in your brain. (Y/n) was slow and took her damn sweet time, prolonging her answer to his question for dramatic effect and the fact she can’t multitask with the ongoing pricks of Satan’s horns throughout her whole body to make a sound other than groans. Her knees were slightly bent as if ready to engage in a fight, but in all actuality, she knows that she would fall over again if she dares to straighten her pose. Her puffs of breath was the only thing they can hear, not the winds bustling outside or the chitters of critters or the chirps of birds.

(Y/n) let out a huff and finally got the words in line to say, “You won’t be able to get out of me easily, unless I’m dead.”

In one hand, she’s saying that it’s like he’ll be trapped inside a prison when he finally takes over her body. In the other— what the fuck, does he need to think this through?

Chara’s SOUL leaped out of Faris’ chest. It was like time was nonexistent as the man’s body fell forward and the bloody red soul had forged its way to (Y/n)’s SOUL. (Y/n) shivered to a sudden cold that ran throughout every system inside her, she could only watch as the flames of her beautiful SOUL were put out as if a hearth had been doused by a tsunami wave. Then it was like time had made a mind of its own to control everything in the warehouse. When (Y/n) couldn’t breathe properly, when her SOUL had slammed back inside her chest from the force where Chara pushed against her, when Faris almost dropped to the ground if it weren’t (Y/n) who kneeled first and caught him.

(Y/n)’s arms clung to her cousin’s limp body, keeping him close to reassure her he would be safe. She panted and wheezed, a little glad that her SOUL is back but still felt that lingering fear that someone had hitchhiked her for some kind of ride. “I swear, I’m gonna find out what you are. Break down what you can do until you are naked before my knowledge.”

**_* Oh, you would not like what you’ll find~ *_ **

His voice rang and seemed to run along the tunnels of her freaking brain. The sound could be acquainted with that of charm, that of sin, that of evil. Chara had this lilt in his soul that could easily be identified as innocence and naivety, but having him occupying space (Y/n) had no clue she had inside of her, everything felt suddenly wrong.

Her teeth clenched and grind against each other, pissed off with the overly sweet tone he just used. “This ain’t the first time I’d been possessed, don’t make it seem like I’m some Virgin Mary you got to lay.” She grumbled and maneuvered her body so that Faris’ arm was wrapped around her shoulder. One hand held onto his wrist to make it stay put while the other clutched on to his side. (Y/n) hoisted the both of them up with a hefty groan, taking baby steps as she, herself, is still tingling with pain. Each step had triggered this feeling of pins and needles that reached up to the top of her head.

“Are you sure ya ain’t a demon? You freaking feel like one.”

_*** Are you sure you ain’t a monster? You really are one. *** _

“Bitch.”

_*** Bastard. *** _

‘Great, I’m arguing with an unidentified creature, what have I become?’

_*** You do know I can hear you. *** _

“Proves you ain’t lacking. You’re gonna wish you don’t know half of the things I know.”

_*** I’m just about to learn, now am I? *** _

When she reached the door that led outside the warehouse, she happily kicked it down and the sun’s light had not been friendly nor merciful to her. “Ack!” Her mouth had opened to let out a charming squawk, her eyelids shut tight to shield her eyes from the light. And she heard the calls of her name, just directly in front of her.

 

 

Maxwell (L/n), well known as Max, had come home to Ebott Town where he knew his daughter would be waiting. That’s all he ever knew, all he ever allowed himself to think of. That his daughter stayed behind instead of going out with him and doing the dirty work. That she wanted to prosper and build some kind of base on this land for not only them- the ones who are of the present, but those among the bloodline in the future, those who will become hunters too. Although he would enjoy her presence, her help to the cause, he’d rather feed the thought of safety and security she’d want to foster back here.

But he was not only greeted by a cold and empty house, but trespassers on his territory? He got the callouses and scars from various wars and salvaged apocalyptic endings, he sure ain’t gonna be soft now when he’s annoyed beyond his wits. “Tell me, what’s going on?”

“Uncle, (Y/n) is inside the warehouse with a demon! We need a plan of attack!”

“Son, you attack...”

“A plan, Uncle Max!” Frisk groaned and slapped his hands on his cheeks and pinched his skin to slightly make his eyes pop out.

Max pulled back his guns, switching the safety back on and pocketing them in their respective holsters before taking a step forward on air. He let gravity take hold of his body and landed on the ground with his knees bent. All the monsters shifted away from the hunter for safety measures. As the man stood next to Adamantine, at closer inspection, Adamantine is taller by a few inches but Max is broader by the muscles. “Hooo-alright children, what happened to the light of our lives?”

“There’s a ghost—“

“A demon, it’s—“

“Ghost demon.” Frisk said, his eyebrows furrowed and his hands making wild gestures while he scraped up a summary out of reality’s ass.

Adamantine’s face scrunched, trying to back up the little dude without trying to make a reason for Max to aim the gun to him next. “Spirit...” He squeaked.

“Something.” The man finally concluded to stop the two from tasting words to accommodate the truth of whatever they are talking about.

“And we don’t know how to kill it.”

“Well then..” Max clapped his hands in joy, something to e—

**BA-BAM!**

All heads were turned to where those sounds came from, everyone except Max had shouted from the depth of their SOULs at the limping human nearly ready to flop dead on where she stood. From the distance, (Y/n)’s eyes adjusted to the presence of light and watched figures running to her.

“Get him a hospital.” (Y/n) gasped and grunted, feeling Faris’ arm slipping from her shoulder and her hold on him had become extremely loose. “I-I mean... get... him to.. aaaa.aa..a—“

Papyrus was the first to reach the two, immediately enveloping his arms around their persons as the two of them slump against his chest. His dim yet sharp eye lights analyzing the status of each human in hand. Then came Toriel and Adamantine, checking their pulses and making sure they’re breathing. Frisk and Max came last, completely pulling their family members out of the monsters’ huddle to hug them close to their side.

And Sans stood on the same spot when they first teleported to the forest, his brow bones narrowed as he stared from afar.

 

 

It had been a two days since that accident, that happening.

There was this constant silence in (Y/n)’s house no matter how much the people currently inside it are trying to shoo it away. Faris is in the hospital, for the betterment of both sides, Max is with his nephew for the whole duration of his stay. Adamantine is making lunch for everyone while aforementioned everyone is lounging around anywhere. Sans and Frisk are mushed together in the loveseat while Undyne is sprawled across the couch and staring at the ceiling fan, Papyrus and Toriel sat by the island counter just watching the man silently rushing here and there. Alphys couldn’t keep it cool with the continuous awkwardness and had to step out of the house until then.

Sans did his best to throw in some puns and jokes, but it was a tough crowd. Frisk looked even more apathetic than his usual face could handle, and that was something. Well, the kid is having a crisis at the moment, so it wasn’t much of a bother. Besides, he has other things to think about. Like—

 **Thunk**.

Sans flopped onto the cushions when Frisk sat on the edge of his seat, his head snapped to the direction where he heard the noise. A clang of something metal came from the kitchen where Adamantine lost his grip on a pan when he heard the noise, too.

**Thump. Thump. Thump.**

There were more sounds this time, it could be the sound of objects falling or the sound of a ball bouncing in another room o—

**Tak-BOP.**

“YOU MOTHERFUCKERS EVEN CAST A SPELL ON THE WINDOW. WHAT THE HELL. DON’T TELL ME YOU SOUND PROOFED MY ROOM WHILE YOU’RE AT IT, TOO.”

Frisk bolted to the stairs, almost tripping unto Adamantine who skidded out of the kitchen and hurled himself to the stairs. The two guys shoved the other past the steps, although it looked like Frisk flew to the top with how strong Adamantine pushed him. “HEY! HEY! I HEAR YOU! HEEEEEEEEY!”

“Princess, you’re okay!”

“Open this fucking door and my fist will say I’m fine to your fucking face.” (Y/n) woke up tangled in the covers of her bed, her comforter was close to even choking her. Imagine her shock when she couldn’t turn the knob of her room’s door, the doorknob which had the lock on her side. It gave her the feeling of medieval times, the barbaric past when the locks could only open on the outside of the room. (Y/n) tried kicking it open which almost made her twist her foot when it didn’t budge. She headed for the window to lift up the pane, but it wouldn’t even move. Fueled by her irritation, (Y/n) took a few steps back to run toward the glass and crash her whole body into it.

And guess what?

It felt like she fought against a reinforced steel wall, her body wriggling in pain from a window. God damned it.

“You’re in house arrest.” Frisk said.

"Why am I under house arrest?! This is abuse! Let me out!!!" (Y/n) wailed from the floor, smacking her fists on the wooden panels in a childish tantrum.

"So you can take **arrest**. Your eyebags have baggage! I can take them to a three-week trip!"

"Rude!" (Y/n) hissed and sat up, staring at the door that kept them separated with much anger as if the door was Chara itself.

*** How charming, for me to be the sole purpose of such a muscle exercise.. ***

“Oh shut up, you have this drunken slur. I don’t want to talk to drunks.” She growled under her breath, in a voice only she could be able to understand.

_*** Here in your mind? It’s a feast~ *** _

“Crawl back to where you came from.” (Y/n) must have said that a little louder because Frisk had answered from the other side of the door, "Know that this is a conjoined effort for your sake."

"I'm not charity!"

"You might as well be!"

"the door must be hella thick. you two pack megaphones with what may be a mountain separating you from each other."

"Sans! Sneak me out!"

"i'd rather **sneaker** at you, this is a really funny situation you got yourself in."

"Gaaaaah!! I did not! You guys put me in here!!"


End file.
